Somewhere In the Middle
by Bryar Rose
Summary: When everyone gets back to the present time, what happens? What is it that makes their futures turn out the way they did? Views change, friendships gained and lost, and everyone gets a little bit older. SEQUEL to Time Changes Everything, by Petunia Potter
1. The End of 6th Year

**Title**: Somewhere in the Middle  
**Author**: Bryar Rose  
**Written at**: 4. December, 2006  
**Archived**: **Pairings**: HP/DM, implied RW/HG and LM/NM  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings**: WIP, SLASH, HBP non-compliance, PS/CoS/PoA/OotP spoilers  
**Time line**: Seventh Year Hogwarts  
**Length**: Long, will be 20 chapters  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or else I'd be rich in England, hob knobbing with the gorgeous Tom Felton. Sequel to Petunia Potter's Time Changes Everything (Story ID 3159146) so several plot elements are not mine.  
**A/N**: Cookies to anyone who reviews?  
**Betas**: Petunia Potter

**Chapter 1 - The End of 6th Year**

Professor Flitwick walked up and down the aisles passing parchments back to the students. Hermione glanced over her own graded paper, shaking her head in disappointment. Looking over her shoulder, Harry could see O written in the professor's neat scrawl.

"You got an O, Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked looking at his own E. It was better than he expected to do actually.

"I really think my phrasing on the second foot was all off. I wanted to revise it again, but I didn't have enough time."

"Honestly! 'Mione, you revised it 5 times before you handed it in. 5 TIMES. Who in their right mind would do that?" Ron stuffed his own A paper in his book as he opened to page 187 as was written on the board.

"Well, maybe with a few revisions on your own paper, Ronald, you would have gotten an E like Harry," Ron merely shrugged and started reading. "I should have proofread your paper Harry, your theory on the abuse of the Temporal Portkey and gambling was a good one."

Just then, a whine wailed from the back of the room as Professor Flitwick waddled up to the front of the room and climbed upon his pile of books – "An A? I got a lousy A? I demand you reevaluate this Professor," yelled Malfoy as he marched up to the front of the class and slammed the parchment on the pile of books beside the pile Flitwick was standing on. It almost made the make-shift pedestal topple over.

Straightening his glasses, Flitwick merely replied, "While the paper devoted to your future sex appeal may be riveting to the Slytherin female population, Mr. Malfoy, it is not appropriate for a parchment in my class, much less an essay for the Temporal Portkey Experiment. Maybe next time you will take your assignments more seriously. Now, if you will please take your paper, and your seat," he said motioning to the paper. Draco looked dumbstruck, but nonetheless took his paper and walked numbly to the back of the room and sat down, his face devoid of expression, "we will finish out the year with page 187 of your textbook. Please read the article on '50 Unusual Charms to Foil Your Foe'. We will discuss once everyone is finished."

* * *

"Out of my way, Potter," Malfoy sneered as he and his two goons pushed Harry out of the Charms doorway and headed for the Great Hall for lunch. 

"Geez, what's his issue?" Hermione stated.

"Maybe his future was in Azkaban and someone forgot to Obliviate him. Who really cares? It's lunch!" Ron nearly skipped his way down the hall.

Hermione looked back at Harry who picked a dropped book off the floor. Malfoy must have dropped it when he shoved Harry out of the way. "You seem a little glum today."

Harry shrugged, "I'm glad the years done; means no more classes…"

"But, it means you have to go back to the Dursley's." Hermione sighed. "We'll work out something Harry."

Harry smiled, but knew it was an empty promise. As long as Voldemort was around, he'd have to stay with Petunia for protection. It was logical, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

That night was chaos in the Common Rooms as everyone got ready to leave.

The rest of the year had gone by quite uneventfully for Harry. Sixth years kept trying to figure out clues as to what they saw, where they had been, and what their futures were like. Harry was curious, but it didn't seem to eat him up as much as the others. It seemed almost as if he knew things would work out. It was most likely due to Dumbledore's words in the beginning. "I went 13 years into the future and everyone in your class is alive and well at that time." He would live another 13 years a least. Either Voldemort was yet to be defeated (which was unlikely with how quickly the Order was moving), or Harry had defeated him, fulfilling the prophecy. Maybe then he could have a normal life…

It was now the end of June and they would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. Harry looked at his bed, piled high with books and cauldrons and parchments, extra robes and clothes. He had promised Hermione that he was packed and felt a little bad about the lie. He threw his charms book and notebook on the bed, swept everything into the trunk, and then carefully placed his more prized possessions on top.

The book Malfoy had dropped lay in the trunk, forgotten.


	2. A Malfoy Type of Summer

**Chapter 2 - A Malfoy Type of Summer**

Draco jumped from the last step off the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross. End of June, and he was finally going home. His sigh of relief was cut short, however, by a silver snake coming to rest upon his shoulder.

"This is neither the time nor place to let your hair down," a silver-tongued man with equally silver hair whispered from behind him.

"Of course not father," Draco drawled in reply, "I was merely relieved that I would be spending the next few months away from these plebeians. Then it's only one more year and I am away from these muggle lovers forever." He looked up at his father, his smirk only showing the barest bit of uncertainty. He shouldn't have made the mistake of dropping his mask; too much depended on it.

Lucius only nodded, snapped his fingers, and as two house elves picked up Draco's trunks and blinked out of existence. Lucius apparated away. Draco, who had taken his test in the spring, and was still a little nervous, followed a moment later.

His mother was waiting for him, and drew Draco into a crushing hug before kissing him on the crown of his head.

"Mum, I can't breathe," Draco complained, a little smile playing on his lips.

"I just worry about you each time you come home. A mother can come up with so many horrible thoughts in the time between Hogwarts and London. I really wish they would let us apparate you home from Hogsmeade." Narcissa walked from the foyer, and Draco followed, knowing his mother wanted to talk more. Sometimes it was a little trying being an only child. Lucius smiled, and walked up the stairs to his study. "How was school dear, tell me everything."

"Mum, I write you every week about school."

"I know, but those letters are so general," she said as she descended the long set of stairs which lead them far underneath the manor. "You never know who could intercept them, so you're never able to tell me more than classes are going well."

They passed through an archway, and the skin on the back of Draco's neck tingled, signaling the magical wards. Finally, free. Narcissa turned and watched as her son, now a young man, visibly relaxed and took a deep breath. He looked several years younger, but tired. Maybe someday he could rest and be carefree as he was when he was a child.

"School…was interesting. We got to go forward in time with that temporal portkey they told you about. Unfortunately, they obliviated us, so I don't remember anything about it."

"How far in the future?" she asked, continuing the conversation though she knew. They did sign the permission papers.

"Thirteen years," Draco walked to the back of the warded room, opened the cupboard and took out a box of crackers. The room was warded against all but the three Malfoy's, not even house elves could enter, so one had to fetch their own food. "We spent a month in the future, were given important information about how our lives would turn out, and then everything was taken from us." He flopped onto the overstuffed couch and loosened his tie. "Big waste of time if you ask me."

Narcissa smiled. "Not a complete waste of time. A worried mother now gets to know that her only son lives past these dark times." She shooed his feet from the table he had propped them on and gave him "the look." Instantly he straightened his posture and sat properly on the couch. He smiled an apology to her while eating more crackers. She sat across from him.

"Assuming that the Dark Lord isn't active in thirteen years…" Draco smiled roguishly.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "Draco Malfoy, do not deliberately attempt to bait your mother…"

"Sorry Mum, you just seem more…I don't know, cautious than usual."

Narcissa's eyes darkened a little. "Your father has been called away more frequently in the last month than the beginning of the year combined. Voldemort is moving quickly. He is extremely paranoid. Right now he is telling all of his followers different things trying to weed out the spies. Lucius seems to be in the handful which he trusts the most, which is lucky since Snape doesn't trust any of the information given right now to pass along to the Order without betraying his position."

"At least they still have father. Do you think they will attack over the summer?" he asked munching on some crackers.

"If not this summer, then sometime in the winter. The Order has been alerted as much as it can be. Some of the higher priority members have been taken into hiding least they be attacked. And as long as the Potter boy stays wherever he stays for the holidays he should be safe."

"Oh Saint Potter, living in the lap of luxury as all the rest of us fear for our lives, or the lives of our families. I hope he chokes on his silver spoon."

A voice came from the archway as Lucius walked in. "Draco, I would be careful were I you. You of all people should know that appearances are not always as they seem. Count your blessings as you have them. You at least have both parents."

"A lack of parents does not excuse his behavior, Father. Even if he is or was some Savior doesn't give him the right to break the rules willy-nilly. Were I a professor, I would have given him detention for the rest of his known existence for some of the stunts he's pulled."

Lucius merely smiled, and did not point out some of the stunts his own son pulled on occasion. "I am not saying to become the boy's best friend. I am pointing out that you should be more observant before you make assumptions about people. I thought I taught you better. How goes things in Slytherin?"

Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Not much progress. Most of the seventh years are staying neutral, and they left Hogwarts this year, so there isn't much opportunity to persuade them to take a side. Fourth and down are still too attached to their parent's views. It's not like the students can openly revolt against their parents, but a few more have seen what an insane nutter Voldemort is. I think a lot of the sixth years had their fill last Easter."

Draco became a little withdrawn, remembering the spring holiday. As a taste to the "joys" of Death Eater life the sons and daughters of Death Eaters were allowed to accompany their parents on a muggle raid. It was a night of gore and pain Draco wished not to remember. Least favorably remembered were the looks of glee on most parent's, and even a few children's, faces. That night made most of the older Slytherin students come to Draco the day after, pleading asylum.

"You are doing a wonderful job, Draco, as important as my own in all of this. I would rather not see young men and women lose their lives or be sent to Azkaban because of all of this," Lucius said, putting a hand on his shoulder. The smile Draco gave was a little forced, and he went back to eating crackers.

Seeing his distress, Narcissa and Lucius decided that was enough reminiscing about the past year. This room, warded against magical eavesdropping, served its purpose. Lucius turned the discussion to thoughts of where to have the family summer vacation - in Switzerland or Italy - as well as plans to go see some professional quidditch games in Ireland and France.

* * *

It was true what Narcissa said. Lucius was away more times than he was home during the summer. Even during the trip to Venice, he was called away. Each time Narcissa got more and more worried; more nervous. Draco knew there was something they weren't telling him, but he didn't push the issue. 

The one trip that wasn't interrupted was the Chudley Cannons' quidditch match in France. It was amazing, and while Draco was saddened about missing the one in Ireland, this more than made up. The Cannons won by an amazing 250 points.

Draco also paid several visits to his godfather during the summer. Severus was always in need of assistance brewing potions during the summer, and because it was something Draco truly excelled at, he had no qualms about paying a visit now and again, chopping roots and preparing herbs. His favorite so far was the Wolfsbane they brewed for Lupin every month. He almost had the complex potion down to a point where he could make it on his own.

The rest of the summer was spent with friends, practicing quidditch, as well as reading the Dark Arts books his father provided him ("It's always good to know what you're up against. Besides, you only got an A in Defense Against the Dark Arts; it's good to exercise the mind over summer holidays."). All was quiet at Malfoy Manor, until the week before school…

* * *

Draco was in a hidden nook off the safe room reading Peculiar Potions and Brews when his father came in, followed by Narcissa. 

"He's not even 18 yet, what would they want with him?" She was half-yelling once they passed the archway and she looked quite distressed. Draco peeked up from his book, but didn't show any other sign of eavesdropping on his parents.

"I know, Narcissa, and I will try and keep them at bay for as long as I can, I am just unsure of how long that will be. With the loyalty I claim to have, it is expected of Draco to follow in my footsteps, and there is little I can do to dissuade them."

"You promised me," she screamed at him, launching herself and beating at Lucius' chest with her fists. "You promised when he was born that you would get us out of this. But the more you promise the more it seems we get wrapped up in it all. It's suffocating me Lucius, and it's going to kill my son. That man is going to kill my son, and you're just going to let him, all for information for the bloody Order!"

Lucius grabbed her fists in his hands and strong armed her down. "Do not you ever accuse me of not putting my family first! I have done nothing for the last seventeen years but try and accomplish just that!" he bellowed back. Lucius closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and lowered his voice to a pitch which Draco had to strain to hear. "I swear to you Narcissa, I will die before they mark my son. I will hold them off as long as I can, but there will come a time where I cannot anymore and you and Draco will have to run. I may not be able to join you. You will have to prepare for the notion that I may not be able to run with you, because once I tell you to run, you cannot look back for me." He opened his eyes and looked into Narcissa's and she broke down in wretched sobs against him. Lucius wrapped his arms around her, turning his face into her hair, and Draco couldn't see the expression on his face.

Feeling like a 5 year old catching his parents fighting, Draco took that moment of distraction and slipped silently out of the safe room. He padded up to his room, and shut the door. Leaning back against it, he raised the sleeve on his left arm and looked at the perfect, unmarred skin. Stupid Harry Potter for letting Voldemort live; and stupid Voldemort. With a dry sob he slid down to the floor, still holding his arm. So much grief over a stupid piece of flesh.

* * *

Lucius sat on the floor, holding his wife, even after the weeping had subsided. They both sat there in silence for a few moments, lost in their own worlds. 

"What happened," Narcissa whispered.

"We raided Potter's household. Severus barely had time to alert the Order. By the time they got there, the muggles had already been tortured, though not long enough to have any lasting effects. Potter was not harmed. It was a reconnaissance mission. The Dark Lord wanted to know how Potter fought, what spells he commonly used. He is good, but not good enough to go up against Voldemort, yet. Even though he took out several Death Eaters, we almost had him by the time the Order arrived. I can only chock it up to the crocks Dumbledore has had as Defense teachers. He has a natural ability for it, but has not had the right teacher to hone those skills. I recognized some of Lupin's work in him, so hopefully he will take the position back for their seventh year."

"Will Potter's muggle family be alright?"

"Physically, yes. Emotionally – I do not think those people will ever be alright. What damage was done before has been increased by what we have done. We observed them for the majority of the day before attacking. I thought Dumbledore's statement about Harry's home life were exaggerated; put in a few more pitiful words to increase the drive to protect the boy. How I saw those people treat the boy was nothing compared to what he said."

"Did they hurt him?"

"There was not any physical abuse as much as there was neglect. He is a house elf to them, and they regard him as less than that. It does not look like he has had a good meal all summer."

Narcissa rested her head on his shoulder. "What happened after the Order arrived?"

"We retreated with the information we gathered. We reassembled and gave our reports. I told Voldemort that he was good, but not great, and it was probably because of dimwits and half-breeds Dumbledore used for Defense professors. After the reports were given, Voldemort took me aside and asked about whether I thought Draco was ready to take the mark and take his place among the Death Eaters. I told him that I would like to wait until after Hogwarts, since he would be in close quarters with other students and could be discovered. He argued that it would instead secure the followers within the student population, but seemed content to wait a while. I am just unsure how long he will be complacent."

Silence drew between the two.

"I'm sorry I accused you of being a bad father," Narcissa whispered. "I was upset. I know you're trying to end this."

"With a name as seeped in dark magic as mine, it is not easy to switch to light without endangering you and Draco. It just takes time. Be patient with me."

* * *

**AN:** Thank you all for the reviews and adding me to the Alerts and Favorite lists. It makes my tummy go _squee_ when I see them. 


	3. Potter's Perfect Summer, Almost

**Chapter 3 - Potter's Perfect Summer...Almost**

"BOY! GET UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST!" bellowed Vernon Dursley from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry Potter wrinkled his nose and rubbed his face with both hands. He had been having the nicest dream of mundane life in Hogwarts. Only three weeks so far at the Dursley's. September seemed like such an awfully long way away.

Harry sat up in bed and reached for his glasses on the bedside table. He yawned as he put them on, slumped out of bed, and padded over to Hedwig's cage. She opened an eye as he replaced her owl pellets, and hooted a good morning before turning her head under her wing and going back to sleep. Harry smiled, closed the cage and covered it with a cloth to keep the light out for her.

He grabbed a shirt three sizes too big, donned it, and slumped down the stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

As he was turning bacon, Harry thought about his summer so far. He had already painted the garage, cleaned the gutters, pulled all the weeds from Aunt Petunia's flower garden, mowed the lawn every week, and replaced a window Dudley intentionally broke and subsequently blamed on Harry, along with his normal household chores. He didn't understand why he couldn't just spend the summer at 12 Grimmauld. Sure, Mrs. Black's screeching was annoying, but Sirius had willed it to him. Technically he owned it, and Dumbledore just took it over the Order headquarters. It was unplottable, he'd be safe.

He sighed and took the bacon off the heat, dumped it on a plate and then cleaned the pan. He put the plates of eggs, pancakes and bacon on the table. Shuffling back up the stairs, he yelled, "Breakfast's done" and went to his room, shutting the door behind him.

It was in mid-July that the Weaslys' owled Harry inviting him to the Cannons game in Ireland. They had gotten clearance from Dumbledore for a little over a week. Harry thought of it…a 11 days away from the hell called 4 Private Drive. They would be picking him up in the flying car, which, after a couple years in the Forbidden Forest, decided to come back home for a nice oil change and come tender loving care.

Heck Yeah!

_Ron et. all,_

_I think love is too insignificant a word to describe how ecstatic I'd be to go to Ireland with you guys for the Cannons game. I'll have everything ready by the time you're ready to pick me up on July 25th. I wouldn't recommend using the flying car, unless you just drive up like a muggle. We'll use the front door, the Dursley's will be prepared._

_Can't wait to see you guys! I miss you all so much._

_-HP_

Harry sent the letter with Hedwig, along with one to Hermione letting her know he'd be with them in Ireland. She was taking a vacation with her parents there, and they would also be at the game. Her parents were excited to see what all this quidditch stuff was about. She would then join them at the Burrow for Harry's birthday.

Harry ticked off the days on his calendar. Only 3 days away, and he'd be gone for a whole 11 days. The summer was looking a little brighter.

When Harry told the Dursley's that he would be leaving for a while, they hardly blinked an eye. Once the 25th rolled in, Harry anxiously waited downstairs for the Weasleys to arrive.

And arrive they did, almost the whole clan was there to welcome Harry. Ron and Ginny helped Harry with his trunk as Fred and George shot glances at Dudley while snickering. The enormous boy became panic stricken and ran into the kitchen. Molly chatted at Petunia, at not to, since the latter woman looked as though she'd rather die than acknowledge the woman's existence, as Arthur became extremely excited by the message machine next to the telephone. Harry had to literally pry the man off the machine and push him out the door, slamming it as he left.

Ireland was wonderful. They spent a lot of time in the wizarding districts in Dublin, and Harry was able to replenish some of his supplies for the summer homework teachers inevitably assigned.

They met up with Hermione and the Grangers on the third day there. She scolded both Ron and Harry for not already having their homework done.

The next day, the Chudley Cannons lost to the Ballycastle Bats. Ron was heartbroken, but to cheer him up, Harry got the lead chaser to sign a quaffel for him, which Ron raved about for the rest of the day. Hermione and her parents left the next day to continue on with their tour, but she promised to send an owl later, and she would be at the Burrow on the 31st anyway, and stay past the 3rd for Bill and Flur's wedding.

Ron was the only one truly saddened by her departure.

"God Ron, just ask her out already," Ginny huffed as they had ice cream while Molly chased after the twins.

"What would you know, Ginevra. Were I you, I'd keep my mouth shut about the things you have no knowledge about knowing."

"That wasn't even a sentence, Ronald. I'm tired of looking at your stupid long face. You'll see her in just a couple days, stop pining or I'll owl her with the more lurid entries about her in your diary."

"It's not a diary, it's a journal, you little twit!" Ron lobbed a spoonful of ice cream at his sister, which missed. Harry watched as he spooned great mouthfuls of ice cream.

"MOM! RON CALLED ME A TWIT!"

"SHE THREATENED TO SHOW HERMIONE MY JOURNAL!"

Mrs. Weasley responded dismissively, "Ronald, don't call your sister names. Ginevra, stop teasing Ronald about his crush."

"MOM!!!" Ron burrowed his now red face in his arms and Ginny snickered. Harry laughed and choked on some ice cream. Ginny furiously pounded Harry on the back while he waited for the cold mass to melt.

"Thanks," Harry said a little sheepishly. Ginny just shook her head, smirking, and went back to her ice cream.

* * *

There was quite a turnout for Harry's birthday. Not only were all the Weasleys there for Bill's wedding, but Lupin showed up as well. He wasn't expected until the 2nd, but arrived early to surprise Harry. Dumbledore and Hagrid sent cards with owls; their Hogwarts letters arrived at the same time, much to Hermione's delight. There was even an added class, much to Ron's and Harry's chagrin, Life After Hogwarts. Immediately she started to plan her budget for all her supplies for each N.E.W.T. class on the curriculum.

"But Hermione, you don't have the…thing you did last time. You CAN'T take all the classes."

"Well, Harry, I can sure try my hardest." Harry only smiled and opened the letter from Hagrid, which included some Rock Cakes.

When everyone had arrived, Molly had made a delicious cake, and then it was presents. Harry looked at the huge pile on the table as everyone watched expectantly. But he didn't move, just stared.

Ron leaned over to his best friend, "Harry, mate, something wrong?" he whispered.

"I've just never had this many before. I…" and he couldn't continue.

Ron smacked him on the back, "It's cuz we care. Now, you better start ripping things open, or I will, I wanna know what's in them."

Harry smiled, and picked up the first one, opening one after another, but taking the time to appreciate each. From Fred and George he got an arrangement of the newest products, as well as a small card pointing out the ones he DIDN'T want to use on Hogwarts grounds.

"You know, we've never been expelled…"

"But, we've also never come up with something so brilliant."

"Wouldn't want you to get kicked out…"

"It being last year and all."

"Sure, we did fine, but…"

"You have insane ideas of being an Auror, so…"

"Mum would kill us if we were the reason for expulsion."

From Ron and Ginny he got his very own training snitch. It was spelled to anticipate your movement to provide more of a challenge. From Mr. Weasley he got a new pair of Quidditch gloves. Hermione had given him a book, "I know you're going to be taking N.E.W.T. classes for potions, and in case I'm not, this book should be what you need." Unraveling Potions the title read, and when Harry opened the book, it had several potion recipes as well as the theory behind why you add things in different order.

Molly had knit Harry a new pair of gloved, a few scarves and a hat. "It gets so cold there, you keep warm or you'll catch something!"

The most surprising was the gift from Lupin. It was a wand. 15 inches, ebony and willow. Harry looked confused.

It took a moment for Lupin to speak. "It was Sirius' wand. Dumbledore had it in his possession when Sirius was sent to Azkaban, and was willed to me when he passed. I'd… I'd feel better if you had it. For some reason I think it belongs with you."

Harry stared, speechless, at the wand. This had been his godfather's. The only relative that he could remember loving him. He ran his finger over the wood lightly, and the room, dimmed from the dusk moving to night, lit up like the middle of the day. Harry quickly drew his hand back. Everyone seemed a little startled, except for Lupin. Lupin instead had a knowing smile, which reminded Harry very much of Dumbledore, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. He thanked his surrogate godfather, and very carefully put the lid back on the box.

Charlie had given him some dragon hide gloves, which were fire proof and as tough as steel, "because you never know what type of beast Hagrid will have next," he exclaimed.

Flur and Bill gave a rare potion developed by veela in Flur's hometown in France. "Et is to know zee true thoughts of anozer. Usually et is used when trying to find the intentions of a mate, but et can be used on friends, on enemies. When used you will know what zay think for one day."

After presents was cake, which was delicious. Everyone then retired to the living room with big glasses of sun tea that Ginny had made. As Hermione and Ron played wizards chess, Harry sat by a window looking out on the countryside in the night, a little melancholy but otherwise content. His mind kept drifting back to the wand.

On the third of August, Flur and Bill were married. They had chosen to get married in the Weasley's backyard in a small ceremony. Everything was beautiful, especially the bride. Flur's family had come for the occasion, which distracted the boys more than a little. As the reception started to die down, they made their goodbyes before apparating off to Greece. Harry went to go back inside the house to get the gloves he received from Charlie to show Dumbledore when he passed Hermione and Ron in an alcove.

"Ron, I don't see why you need to be so…" Hermione was promptly cut off by Ron's lips which had attached to her own. Harry smiled. _It was about time that boy took some action instead of just sit around and mope_, Harry thought. For the rest of the stay at the Burrow, neither said anything about a new relationship, so Harry didn't ask, but he caught them chancing glances at each other, and every once and a while Hermione would blush. Even though he had to go back to the Dursleys before going to Hogwarts, this had been a very nice summer.

* * *

It was dark on the little street of Private Drive. The only light was from the lamp posts that lined the sides of the street. In the shadows a cloaked figure appeared. A few moments later, another appeared, and another. Silently they made their way to Number 4.

In his room, Harry was reading about the Draught of Living Death in the book Hermione had given him for his birthday. It was a week before school, and he was eating up the book. Potions, while not his favorite subject, he now found moderately interesting. The book explained that if you did not powder the asphodel the wormwood would activate before it had a proper chance to seep through the whole root, thus powdering was necessary for proper diffusion.

He was just about to read about why you must gather the wormwood at noon on a Sunday when he heard a crash from downstairs.

"BOY! WHAT COMMOTION ARE YOU CAUSING NOW?" Vernon yelled, as he got up from his bed and made his way out the bedroom door towards Harry's room. Petunia and Dudley looked out from their doors to see what was going on. Vernon stopped halfway, however, when he passed the stair landing and saw a group of ten hooded figures downstairs in his foyer. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, WHOEVER YOU ARE! I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

Harry leapt from his bed, and cracked open his door enough to see one of the figures make it up the stairs. It wore a black hooded cloak, but from beneath the hood Harry could see the white mask of the Death Eater. He ran to his bedside table, and just as he grabbed his wand, he heard the horrible sound of Vernon's screams. As he rushed out of his room to the landing, he saw his uncle twist and wither on the ground as the Death Eater held the Cruciatus Curse pointed at Vernon.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the Death Eater. The wand flew out of the Death Eater's hand, canceling the curse, and he flew backwards down the stairs. Before Harry could take a breath, three other Death Eaters had made their way up the stair and were headed his way. He ran to Dudley's room shoved his cousin inside and with a quickly whispered _Colloportus _locked him inside.

The only choice Harry had left was to run head first through the Death Eaters to get to Petunia, who was on the ground trying to crawl her way to her husband without getting noticed. One of the Death Eaters was making their way towards Petunia and Vernon, wand raised ready to strike. Harry raised his wand quickly, shouting a _Silencio_ spell so the Death Eater couldn't get his words out, and he dove with all his might through the Death Eater crowd. As he grabbed Petunia by her shoulders and pushed her back, his uncle was hit with another Cruciatus Curse, which barely missed Harry himself.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" he shouted as he rounded on the Death Eater that threw the curse. Before he could disarm him, the third Death Eater had _Accio_ed his wand from him. He watched with a sickening feeling as the Death Eater snapped his wand in two. The painful screams of his uncle tore through Harry, and the only choice he had he took. He dove at the Death Eater, who, not expecting a physical attack, broke his concentration and the curse. Vernon was out cold.

The Death Eater, regaining their feet, threw Harry towards his bedroom. Harry rolled and hit his head hard on the wall beside his room, and reaching a hand up he could tell it had started to bleed. He crawled into his room, slammed the door behind him. Harry crawled over to his bed and wedged himself between his bed and his bedside cupboard. He had just enough time to open the cupboard door to shield himself when the Death Eaters blew through his door and shot a Stunning Spell at him, which was deflected by the door.

Just then, a box fell on Harry's head. It was the box that held Sirius' wand. As he opened the box, and his fingers just grasped the wand, the middle Death Eater shouted "NO Bellatrix!" and a Death Eater to his left shot out a Cruciatus Curse at Harry. As the spell came at Harry, it cast a blue radial glow when it hit a shield Harry had never put up. Bellatrix screamed, ripping off her mask and dove to attack the boy physically.

She was intercepted by Lupin halfway, who had just dived in through the window. The other two Death Eaters in the room Apparated from the room as Lupin and Bellatrix rolled on the ground, trying to gain control. Harry held out the wand, and before he could even utter a word Bellatrix slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT OLD CODGER SAID, YOU ARE OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT." Petunia stormed into the small room, and disregarding the two bodies still lying on the floor started to open Harry's dresser drawers and empty the contents out onto the bed. Harry could see through the door Moody and Tonks righting up Vernon and reviving him. Dudley pounded on his door, shouting to be let out, now that he knew the coast was clear. "I never signed up for my family getting attacked…"

"I apologize Mrs. Dursley, we were keeping watch but…" Lupin said hastily as he bound Lestrange.

"But it wasn't good enough. My family will not suffer because of this little FREAK."

"HE IS YOUR FAMILY, MADAM!" Lupin shouted back.

Petunia rounded until her beaked nose was in Lupin's face, and shouted "NOT ANYMORE! I DISOWN HARRY POTTER FROM THE EVANS NAME!" A purple glow surrounded her for a moment and then disappeared. Lupin sat on Lestrage, staring at Petunia in horror.

Petunia herself looked surprised for a moment, and then satisfied with herself, she pointed at Harry and said, "YOU have 10 minutes to get out of my house before I call the police." With that declaration, she turned on her heel, waved Tonks and Moody from her now conscious husband, and took the three of them into Vernon and her bedroom, soundly closing the door behind.

"Pr… Remus, what happened?" Harry asked, confused by the purple light. He looked at the wand he was holding and Lupin saw it had a bloody hand print on it, as well as Harry's hand covered with blood.

"I'm not sure Harry, but we better leave quickly if it's what I think it is." Lupin sat up as Tonks and Moody came into the bedroom and carried out Bellatrix. He walked over to Harry and took a look at his head, which was bleeding freely. A whispered spell stopped the bleeding and Harry cast _Scougafy_ to clean the blood from his head, hand and wand.

Lupin waved his wand in a dramatic manner, and everything of Harry's floated and circled the room once, before shrinking and organizing itself in Harry's school trunk. They took the trunk down to the living room where Dobby was waiting for them.

"Am I going to Hogwarts now?" Harry asked.

"Not quite yet, we have Dobby on loan, we will be going to the Blacks Home." Dobby, looking as serious as a house elf can, put his hand on the trunk and popped out. "You've passed your Apparation test, right Harry?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, well, ten minutes is up, let's get going."

"I'll stay behind just to make sure Harry makes it OK and make sure everything is cleared up," Tonks said, coming down the stairs, repairing a little bit of the banister with a spell on her way down.

"Will Dumbledore be there?" Harry asked.

"No, you won't be able to see him until start of term, called away on business. We'll talk about what happened when we get there."

Harry nodded, watched Lupin Apparate, and then Apparated himself.

* * *

Pinkey, a house elf employed at 12 Grimmauld Place was beating the tapestry which held the family tree, trying to clear it of dust. Once she was done she banished away the fallen dust, and moved onto the ballroom.

The tapestry hung there in the empty room, so familiar its presence, so easily passed by without a glance. But, for one moment, the tapestry glowed purple. Once the glow disappeared, the tapestry hung just has it did, looked just as it did since it was last updated with the birth of Narcissa's son.

It looked just the same, except for one name now added, off Sirius Black's branch: Harry James Black Potter.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for all the lovely reviews!**


	4. The Aftermath

**Chapter 4 - The Aftermath**

When Harry Potter arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, he finally had a moment to breathe and as the adrenaline rush wore off, he started to realize what just happened. He had witnessed a person under the Cruciatus Curse. Sure, it wasn't a person he particularly liked, but it WASN'T some spider screeching in pain. It was a human being, and Harry's conscious wouldn't let him let go of that fact. He legs shook so much he crumpled on the floor unable to stop the shaking as the screams replayed in his head. Vernon's screams started to mix with the screams he remembered from his mother when Lupin's hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Disoriented, Harry flung out in defense with his wand hand, the hand which still grasped Sirius' wand. The magic unleashed flung Lupin back against the wall in the foyer.

"Remus! I'm so sorry, I don't know…"

"It's alright Harry," Lupin said in a very calm voice. He stood up and brushed the dust off his pants. "First of all, you've got to calm down. Take a few deep breaths." Harry closed his eyes, and tried to focus on taking big breaths in and out. "Good, now, put down the wand." Harry clutched the wand more tightly to his chest. "I know your defenses are kicking in, but we're safe here, you don't need it." Harry seemed a little reluctant. "I know it's a horrible thing to experience someone under the Cruciatus, but you're safe, the Death Eaters saw us leave, so the Dursley's are safe." Lupin started to slowly approach Harry, "Everyone is safe, just put down the wand."

Harry pressed his palm flat against the floor, the wand between his hand and the floor. It was quite a tactile difference, the heat of the wood against the chill of the marble. He lifted his hand slowly, leaving the wand on the floor. Lupin rushed in grabbing Harry in a tight embrace, hugging him close. Before Harry could tell what he was doing he grasped the older man clinging, his whole body shaking.

Lupin seemed patient to just sit there, holding Harry until Harry was ready to let go. Nymphadora and Moody watched from the kitchen, in case they needed to intervene. At one point Harry's body was shaking so much he thought he was going to be sick. He tried his hardest to control it, to make his body stop shaking, but it was no use. Just after that point, everything started to still, and he was able to breathe much more easily. His grip let up, until he was sitting limply on the floor.

"Are you going to be alright?" Lupin asked.

Harry nodded his head. "What was that?" he asked weakly.

"Residual magic, in your body. Your magic went into overdrive when you heard Vernon screaming. The Gryffindor need to protect flared it up, but your body went into shock because you've never experienced what it's like to be around someone in that state. To hear a person in so much pain, it will often shut down the functions of your body so other functions can focus your energy. The pain it causes, the reactions people get around it is one of the reasons why it's an Unforgivable. If you thought that was bad, the person casting goes through a lot worse. People like Lestrage who cast often are often addicted to the after effects, like a drug, which make them even more horrific."

"Where is Lestrange?"

"Took her to the Ministry," Tonks interjected. "She will be tried. She'll probably get the Demntor's Kiss. You okay there buddy? Need anything?"

"Maybe a glass of water." Tonks went back into the kitchen to fetch some water.

"Rogue magic isn't something I wanna be messing with," Moody mumbled as he watched Remus help Harry up and accompany him into the library.

"Well, we don't really have much of a choice Moody. It's Harry we're talking about. Since when has anything been simple for the poor boy." She watched as Moody inspected the two pieces of that made up Harry's wand. "Too bad about his wand."

"Wouldn't have done any good." Moody said certainly, as his magical eye scrutinized the wood.

"What?" Tonk's hair changed from brown to a bright fuchsia. She looked at Moody confused.

"The wand wouldn't have done anything against Voldemort. Was a worthless piece of shite, now that he's back full force that is. Better the wand broken and he gets that new one now then it being worth fuckall during battle."

"What would render a wand worthless though? I don't understand."

"It's in the blood girly! Wands choose people based on their abilities. Abilities are dormant waiting to be activated when a wand is first chosen. It's usually traced by blood. Harry's blood was used to bring Voldemort back, and since Voldemort has the brother wand to Harry's…"

"The blood bond between them would cancel out each other's magic, eventually." Tonks finished. Moody nodded. They both stood there in silence for a moment, then she said, "I think I am going to need something stronger to drink." She opened up a cupboard and took out two shots glasses and poured some vodka for her and Remus.

Tonks entered the library, giving Harry water. Remus sniffed the shot glass and smiled a thanks to her.

"Remus, did you cast a shield on me?" Harry asked.

"No, that was all you kid, I have no idea what you did, but that was an Unforgivable headed your way. You did a good job of blocking."

"But I didn't even say anything, I just saw the spell coming at me and before I could do anything, it hit this…thing."

Remus seemed a little taken aback. He clearly had not been expecting this. "Well, though nonverbal spells are uncommon, they're not unheard of. You could have a bit of a hidden talent for it. We'll have to ask Dumbledore when he gets back."

"How come they attacked the house? I thought I was safe there…"

"Well, we didn't expect them to attack the house, Harry. We had been watching it just in case, but we thought you WERE safe there. I don't know what happened."

"If you think about it Remus, they never attacked Harry. Well, they DID attack Harry, but he didn't get hurt. They also didn't attack Mrs. Dursley her son. They attacked the only person in the house related…"

"Not through blood. Well, don't I feel like an idiot," Remus replied abashed.

Tonks interjected, "None of us thought of it. Dumbledore told us it would be safe. We trusted that. He probably hadn't realized."

As Tonks and Remus went back and forth, Harry stared at the bookshelf in front of him. All he could think of at the moment was that he had crumbled under the pressure. He had fought Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, even in a bloody graveyard, and with one Unforgivable, he had crumples like a flower on a battle field. His eyes trained on a book on the shelf. A Dark Grimoire.

_The Death Eaters will not be playing child's games. We ourselves aren't children anymore. Unforgivables are not unforgivable in the Death Eater ranks, and I can't get through to him without help._ Harry thought. _We are no longer children._

Remus' hand came to rest on Harry's shoulder. "Hey there, you alright? You look a little preoccupied."

"Yeah, Remus, I'm fine." He stood up and took the book off the shelf.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?" Remus called out to him as Harry started to walk out the door.

Harry turned around and looked his surrogate godfather in the eye. "Reinstating DA."

Remus stayed silent as he watched the young man walk out of the library, walk into the foyer and pick up Sirius' wand on his way through to the stairs.

"What's DA?" Tonks asked.

"I'm not sure, Tonks. And I'm not entirely sure it's a good thing." Nymphadora walked up behind Remus as he leaned against the door frame, watching where Potter's son walked up the flights of stairs. She placed a warm hand on his shoulder, but as her other hand tried to reach around his waist, Remus looked down at her sadly, and pushed himself from the door frame. He walked to the kitchen without looking back, leaving Tonks to lean her head sadly against the door frame, alone.

* * *

As Harry walked through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ there wasn't much of a smile on his face. He was happy to see the bright red engine train, but it also only reminded him of what he had to do. He didn't see Ron or Hermione on the platform, but he was a little later than usual, so he boarded the train, and entered the last compartment. 

Instantly Ron flew to the seat on the other side of the compartment. Moments before his lips were quite firmly attached to Hermione's, and said girl was now looking out the window, trying to regain some composure.

"Miss something, did I?" Harry asked amused.

"No, nothing." Ron answered quickly. Hermione gave Ron a slightly hurt look and went back to staring out the window.

"You know, it's OK. You can tell me. I won't get mad or upset or anything."

"There's nothing to tell, Harry," Hermione responded, inspecting her nails.

"Whatever you guys say. I'm just saying, you can tell me, it will just be easier to get it over with." Harry sat by the window, next to Ron. He was staring out the window like Hermione when Ginny came in.

"Are you guys done…" Ginny saw that Harry was in the compartment, and stopped herself from saying anymore. Her mood turned angry and she glared at Hermione and Ron as she sat down. "How was the rest of your summer Harry?" she asked, trying to improve her mood.

"Death Eaters attacked my house," Harry responded bluntly.

"WHAT?" The three asked in unison.

"It's not possible," Ginny exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad would have told us," Ron said.

"Why didn't you write us?" Hermione asked.

"It is possible, because it happened, there were about 10 or 12 there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't told. It's not important. Nobody was hurt too badly. I DON'T want to talk about it."

The train ride to Hogwarts was very silent, and the tension so thick it was palatable. When the sweets cart came around, Harry bought a little bit for everyone, but as the others ate in silence, he looked back out the window, staring at the rapidly passing countryside.

It was as they were deboarding and loading into the thestral drawn carriages, that Harry finally said, "DA is back." However, he had said it in such a way that it was obvious he didn't want any feedback on his decision, so his three companions kept silent the rest of the way to the castle.

"Welcome. Welcome. I hope that those returning to these walls feel as though they are coming home, instead of leaving it." Dumbledore stood at the front of the great hall addressing the hundreds of students sitting down, waiting for the feast to start. "And for those who are just arriving," he said, addressing the new first years, "I can tell you with absolute certainty: nothing can harm you here. Hopefully you will be able to find a home in these stone walls. Hogwarts will protect you.

"Normal announcements include not to go into the Forbidden Forrest, dark and mysterious creatures live in those woods, and they are not particularly fond of students breaching the border. Do not leave your dorms past curfew, which is posted on the boards in each of your houses."

Harry started to doze a bit. After the previous six years listening to the same warnings and regulations, it got a bit boring. As he stared off into space, he looked around a bit. Up at the head table he saw a very familiar face, and he brightened up, smiled and waved to Lupin.

"Please welcome back Professor Lupin as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Dumbledore went on to introduce all of the other professors, and the heads of houses. "Now, for the moment we've all been waiting for, the sorting!"

As Dumbledore paused in his speech, McGonagall walked out with the stool and the hat. She placed the hat on the stool and everyone waited for the old hat to begin reciting his yearly poem.

_A new surprise has come this year  
__So each of you would do good to hear  
__House rivalry has gone too far  
__As though you've forgotten what they are  
__Not a symbol to gloat or denounce  
__Your fellow students quick to renounce  
__Just because of a badge on their chest  
__Instead of seeing we're all under the same crest  
__Houses are not meant to be seen  
__As the line that goes in between  
__What makes a friend or a foe  
__Seeing you all fight has caused too much woe  
__Gryffindors are no as brave as they used to be  
__Huffelpuffs not making friends as easily  
__Ravenclaws' grades are dropping quick  
__And Slytherins' tongues slice instead of nick  
__So, this year we try something new  
__In hopes that someday you'll see true  
__You'll have to look down deep inside  
__All of you resorted until rivalry subsides._

The hall was silent as the hat stilled. Resorted? Nobody is ever resorted. What did this mean? What's going on? As the students pondered question after question, instead of plates and food appearing before them, a slip of paper appeared on the table right in front of them. It had what house they were being resorted into.

"I'm in Huffelpuff? WHAT?" Ron cried.

"Well, the hat DID say I was suited to Ravenclaw," Hermione stated as she saw the house on her slip of paper.

"Slytherin?" Ginny said, and Ron dropped his piece of paper and took Ginny's.

"MY SISTER IS NOT GOING TO BE IN SLYTHERIN!" he shouted to the head of the room.

Harry looked at his piece of paper. Apparently nothing had changed for him; he was still in Gryffindor.

The dim in the room grew louder and louder until there was full shouting matches going on. Dumbledore stood back up.

"ENOUGH!" The hall grew silent. "You WILL take seats at your new Houses' table immediately, and without further fuss." Students got to their feet and reshuffled in the hall, sitting at their proper tables. "Now, your records will show until you graduate the Houses you were originally sorted in. You will sleep and study in your new Houses. Quidditch teams will be rebuilt to reflect your new Houses. While this design is being exercised to eliminate house rivalry, we do not wish to sever the ties already created. Meals will be taken at your old House tables, besides this one of course." Harry looked up and down the Gryffindor table. He recognized many of the students but realized he only knew most of them in passing. He supposed this wouldn't be too bad, he would still see Hermione and Ron at meals and in classes.

His outlook on the situation was looking pretty up, until his eyes locked with a pair of grey eyes down at the other end of the table. Draco Malfoy looked back from the end of the Gryffindor table, and his face contorted to an expression of malice as his eyes narrowed.

"Alright, maybe not such a good idea anymore," Harry mumbled as he turned his attention back onto the first years getting sorted.

When the meal was finished, Harry stood up with the rest of his House and waited for the Head Girl to call them all and escort them to Gryffindor commons. That's when he realized Hermione, the Head Girl this year, was resorted into Ravenclaw, as well as the fact that he was the only seventh year Gryffindor still in his own House. Minerva walked briskly up to the group filing itself behind Harry.

"Harry, dear, you are Head Boy this year, we weren't able to get the letter to you before you boarded the train. I apologize for putting this on you at the last minute. If you could please escort the rest of the House up to Commons, the portrait awaits you to set the password. We will meet together a little later to discuss your duties once everything has settled down."

Harry took the Head Boy badge from McGonagall and pocketed it. He looked behind him at all the students waiting, sighed, and walked out the Great Hall to the Fat Lady portrait.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Um… I am supposed to set it." Harry said uncertainly. He had never set a password before.

"May I see your badge then?"

Embarrassed, Harry showed her his badge. When she seemed satisfied, she stood waiting for a password.

"Um… flippity-gibbit?" Harry asked.

"Password set, please make sure to remind the first years not to write it down, however, with Mister Longbottom in Ravenclaw, it shouldn't be a problem anymore." With a lusty wink she drew aside and let everyone through.

"Alright, well, basic rules," Harry said as he addressed everyone in the Common Room. "Curfew is 10:30. Boys are not allowed into the girl's dorm rooms, and vice versa, but alarms don't go off as it does with the girl's dorms. Um…Boys to the left, girls to the right, and the higher the year, the higher you go, so first years are on the first floor, seventh are on the last. I think…that's it. I'm Harry, if you need anything, I am on the top floor, McGonagall's office is through that door," he said, pointing off to the left. Harry grew silent, and nervous as everyone watched him. "Password is flippity-gibbit. Remember it, but don't write it down." As Harry stopped speaking again, he looked throughout the room. Everyone looked at him expectantly. The silence grew a little awkward. "Well…dismissed, or whatever."

All the students began to move up the stairwell to their dorms so they could get unpacked. When Harry thought that everyone had gone up the stairs, he flopped back into a chair and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long year.

"Well, I can see the Gryffindor have absolutely no taste," a drawl came from the left of him. Harry groaned. Make that a VERY long year.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I am just inspecting my new home away from home. What, is there some unspoken rule that students can't hang out in the Commons?"

"No, not students, just Death Eater scum," Harry said flippantly, unthinking.

A hand came up around Harry's neck, and squeezed. "You shut your bloody mouth Potter, especially about things you couldn't begin to understand. I'm surprised you weren't resorted with the weasel in Huffelpuff, you're both so bloody blind."

Harry casually reached a hand up and grasped Draco by the wrist and squeezed himself. He looked right through Draco's eyes, and started to twist as he squeezed. Draco felt a strange sensation, almost like when a snake is trying to squeeze the life out of you. After a while, he couldn't take the pressure and let go, wrenching his wrist out of Harry's grasp and protecting it with his other hand.

"10 points for attacking a fellow student."

"You're taking points from your own House, you nimrod." Draco said dismissively.

"That's right," Harry replied, which gained Draco's attention again. "Don't think I have any qualms about taking points from my own House, Malfoy." Harry got up and started to walk up the stairs.

"Wait, why are 15 points missing," Draco called, pointing at the large magical chart above the fireplace.

"5 points from myself, for starting the fight," Harry called back as he disappeared up the steps.

Draco sat in the chair, looking at the chart above the fireplace wondering what had just happened. He sat there for about an hour before heading up the many flights of stairs to the Seventh Year Boy's Dorm.

Inside Ernie Macmillian and Justin Finch-Fletchley talked animatedly while Harry unpacked, un-shrunk, and put away clothing and various other objects. Draco rolled his eyes, walked over to his own trunk, and after flinging it open, he opened his armoire and bedside table drawers, and with a flick of his wand, everything was unshrinking and sorting itself away. He saw with dismay as clothes flew by that his badge had been changed on his robes, and his scarf and hat were now Gryffindor red and gold. He chose a pair of boxers and a tee shirt, and went into the bathroom to change for the evening.

When he stepped back out, his trunk had finished unpacking, leaving only his school supplies inside. Ernie burst out laughing when he saw Draco's shirt.

"Save a broom, Ride a dragon? Where'd you get that?" He asked through hysterical laughter, which Justin joined in.

Draco sighed. "Where I got it is of no concern of yours," he replied as he took out his potions book and flopped down on his bed to begin to read.

The two Huffelpuff-turned-Gryffindor boys huddled together and began whispering. Harry watched as the two boys whispered, and shot glances at Draco. Justin seemed to make up his mind, and got up off the bed and walked over to Draco's. Justin cleared his throat, and Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes?"

"Well, I just wanted to say, since we are going to be dorm mates this year and all," Justin extended his hand. "We should probably make nice and be friends. You know, like the hat said."

Draco looked from Justin, to Justin's hand. Still staring at the hand he said, "Thanks, but I have enough friends, and that bloody hat is a brainless piece of cloth, thus he has no idea what he's talking about." He went back to reading his book.

Justin looked at his hand, really confused as to what just happened, and walked back to his bed. Harry turned in his bed to look out his window as he shook his head. If Justin really thought it would be that easy he was much less observant than Harry gave him credit for.

Eventually Harry drifted off to sleep. As he slept, he dreamed. Harry dreamed of boy's laughter, and shirts that read "My husband killed the Dark Lord and all I got was this stupid t-shirt."

Behind his drawn curtains, Draco closed his book and snuffed out the candle on his bedside table. He hunkered down into the blankets, a little grateful that they were in a lofty tower instead of the dungeon. It was certainly warmer up here. He sighed and turned his head to his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he smiled as scents of pine and cinnamon tickled his nose. It was that reason Draco had worn it to bed every night since he got it; special spells were put on the item to preserve the scent through his wearing and washing. Draco didn't know who had had it made in the future, but he knew the boy sure smelt nice.

* * *

**A/N: **Boy, was this chapter ever hard to write! It was a filler chapter to fill you guys in and lead into the next, as well as provide continuity, but it was bloody difficult to put down on paper. This week was pretty awful too, just super busy between violin lessons and puppy training and moving, and…phew! Cookies to those who review, next chapter should be a little better. 


	5. King of the Lions

**Chapter 5 – King of the Lions**

It was quite an adjustment for the students, and Harry and Draco specifically, not to have class with their former House mates. Ron was not there to chuckle at as he bored on through History of Magic, and in fact, it got so boring for the brunette that he dropped the class and moved back to Herbology. Harry was also tired of Draco ordering him around in potions; the blond was always telling him to fetch this, or stir that. It was in Potions that Harry got his first detention of the year.

"Potter, go get more newt eyes, we don't have enough," Draco drawled as he looked over the potion, yet again. They hadn't even started the potion, and Draco had read it so many times he could probably recite it by now.

"I'm stirring, you go get them." Harry replied, a little cross.

"I'll stir, you go get the rest of the ingredients," Draco said firmly, taking hold of the wooden ladle.

"No," Harry narrowed his eyes, "YOU go get them, and I'm tired of running around like your lap dog, Malfoy." Harry elbowed Draco away. The two boys grasping the spoon struggled for a hold, shoving each other out of the way. With one particularly violent push on Draco's part, the spoon hit the side of the cauldron, which then overturned the bright chartreuse colored slime all over the table, the two boys, and the floor.

"What is going on here?" Snape sneered as he approached the table.

"Malfoy wouldn't…"

"Potter refused…"

"Enough." Both boys silenced under the scrutinizing glare of the greasy potions professor. "Potter. Detention. Tonight. 20 Points from Gryffindor."

Draco smirked from the side, smug that he won.

"Malfoy. Detention. Tomorrow night. 20 Points from Gryffindor." Draco gawked at his godfather in shock. Snape merely regarded him with a cold look, and muttered under his breath "Gryffindor," before turning around and walking again to the front of the room. "You boys will clean up your mess, quietly, and study page 72 until class is dismissed; you do not have the time to re-create the potion so you'll have to prepare it alone during detention."

When Harry returned with towels, Draco was still staring, mouth agape, at the potions master. Harry nudged him a little too hard with his foot (it was actually a kick), and Draco turned his shocked expression to Harry, dropped it to a scowl, and snatched one of the towels away. He mumbled in French as he mopped up the gooey mess, to which Harry wondered a little. Malfoy knew French?

The rest of class time for the two boys was spent reading, and silently throwing glares at each other.

* * *

At lunch Harry activated his coin. After grabbing a sandwich, he ran up to the seventh floor corridor and waited. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. Neville was the first to show up, huffing and puffing as he rounded the corner at full speed. Harry just smiled and shook his head. 

"What's…going…on…Harry?" Neville's breath heaved between each word as he held up his coin. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and held it for a moment before exhaling sharply. "Why'd you activate the coin?" He looked up and down the corridor for any signs of danger.

"I'm reinstating DA. Some stuff happened over the summer hols and while Lupin has been the best DADA Professor we've had, we can always use a little practice." Neville looked at Harry skeptically. "And…we'll be learning things in DA that we can't learn in DADA."

It was then that several other students entered the corridor, looking a little confused. Ron, Hermione, the Creevey brothers, Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot watched as Harry activated the Room of Requirement and held the door open for the other students to enter.

It was when Harry had seven pairs of eyes on him that he realized he wasn't sure how he'd pull this off.

"This summer, my…relatives were attacked." Harry started. There was a moment's pause as he tried to think of what else to say. "Now, I'm not saying anyone's relatives are more important than the next…it's just…" Harry was at a loss for words. He didn't even know if he could ask this…

Fortunately, Hermione could. She got up and stood behind Harry. "What Harry's trying to say is that the Death Eaters, and even the Dark Lord, have taken quite a passive role up 'til now. They're not being passive anymore; this is quite serious, and this is quite dangerous. Although there are aurors and such to fight the front lines, we WILL find ourselves in battle, and these monsters are NOT going to be throwing body binds and boogie hexes. They will be throwing around a lot of dark magic, and a lot of Unforgivables."

Ron stood and took his place on the other side. "Our man here will be in the thick of it, and I will be right there beside him, defending him. This means I WILL get hit, and I'd rather know what I'm getting hit with, so I can recover quickly enough. The school will not teach us this, even though Dumbledore knows it would be best."

"How many parents do you think would pull their children out of school if they knew the Headmaster would condone such activity," Hermione continued. "This is why, although DA has been under tight lips before, it must be even more so now."

Harry picked up the rest, "If you wish to know what you're truly going to be up against, in a controlled environment, so that there are no surprises, stay. But know you must NEVER speak about what happens in this room. If you cannot handle this," Harry pointed to the door, "now is the time to leave."

The students looked at each other for reassurance, but none of them left.

Harry gave out a great sigh of relief. "OK. Our first meeting will be in a week. Please let everyone in the previous DA know to carry their coins, that is IF they wish to continue."

"What will we be covering?" Colin asked.

"A lot of dark magic, but we will also be experiencing two of the Unforgivables."

The others gasped.

"Nothing will be held against you if you decide not to show up, however, I do ask, for the safety of the others, do NOT speak of this outside this room."

All heads nodded, and everyone got up and left, leaving Ron, Hermione and Harry in the room.

"Do you think this is best, mate?" Ron asked, a hand on his shoulder.

"I do."

"I'm scared Harry, what you're talking about… it could get us in a lot of trouble."

Harry looked Hermione straight in the eyes. "Would you rather be hit with a Cruciatus Curse on the field and be vulnerable, or learn how to fight it before hand?" Hermione didn't say anything. "That's what I thought."

* * *

By dinner, the word had spread to most of the members of DA. Harry didn't know this, however, because so far everyone had done a good job of keeping quiet in public. As Harry looked to his fellow students however, there would be just a slight nod of the head, or a tiny glimmer in their eye to indicate they knew. 

Harry turned to his food, a little unsure. He had experienced both of the Unforgivables, and was unsure if he could cast them against someone else, much less a student. He had never cast any of the dark spells in the Black library book, nor had he had any cast on him. What if something went really wrong? He was sure Dumbledore knew what was going to happen (he just always had that way about him) and while the Headmaster's silence was in a way an allowance, Harry still couldn't think of what would happen if anything got out of hand.

He could go to Azkaban (if the Ministry decided to lock up their golden hero).

"Hey," Hermione said from beside him, nudging him with her elbow. "it will be fine. Don't worry about it, Harry, you are doing the right thing."

Harry nodded and started eating. Knowing he had the support of his friends was comforting, but it didn't help him swallow the nervous feeling in his throat.

"I couldn't help but notice you've been practicing your Charms. I am quite proud of you Harry."

"Huh?" Harry and Ron turned to Hermione.

"Today in Charms class. You've improved. Actually excelled."

"Odd, I haven't been practicing any more than usual…"

"You know, she's right. You got that _disfustus_ charm on the first try," Ron said.

"He was actually first to accomplish it. I had thought maybe you'd read ahead?"

Harry shook is head. No, he hadn't been reading ahead. But he did think back on the class… he HAD been first to do the unlearned spell, which was the first time in his whole history at Hogwarts.

"Well…" Hermione thought for a moment. "Willow IS supposed to be good for charms work, and if it contains hippogriff talons, it would be a great charm wand. Did you ever consider taking Sirius' wand to Mr. Ollivander to get it checked out?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought most wands were the same."

"Oh NO, Harry. Wands are very, very different, and the longer you have a wand, the more in-tuned it is with you. Some people theorize that at some point your wand becomes so connected to you, it's almost like an extension of yourself. There are many ancient wizard legends that state that if you break the wand of a…"

Harry tuned Hermione out as he continued to pick at his dinner.

When he walked into the dorm room after dinner Harry really regretted coming back before his detention.

"Come on Draco, it'll be fun," Ernie stated.

"No," Draco stated flatly. He was reading a book, sitting on his bed, the curtains drawn most the way.

"Truth and Dare is a wonderful game to find the common interests in people or learn about what they would do if dared, it's a great game…" Justin pleaded.

"No."

"Oh come ON!" both whined in unison.

"Alright," Draco said, not looking up from his book.

"Really?" Ernie looked so giddy at the admission that Harry thought he might pee like a happy puppy.

Draco looked up from his book to Ernie, his expression blank. "NO!" Draco set his book down and walked out of the room.

Both Huffelpuff-turned-Gryffindor boys huffed and slumped on their beds. When Justin saw Harry his face lit up like a light bulb.

"Whoa," Harry said, holding up his hands defensively. "I am just here to grab my potions work and head down for detention. No time for games, sorry." Justin's face fell again until Ernie suggested that just the two of them play.

* * *

Harry made his way down through the castle to the dungeons, and Professor Snape's potions classroom. When he entered, without knocking, Malfoy and Snape looked up from their conversation in surprise. Harry narrowed his eyes. 

"We'll talk about this later, Mr. Malfoy," the potions master said, standing from the chair he sat upon and putting a hand on the young blonde's shoulder. Draco got up and walked up the aisle as Harry started walking down it to set up his potions equipment. As Draco passed, he stuck out his foot for Harry to trip over, and as the raven-haired boy picked his belongings up from the floor, he could hear Malfoy snickering as he left the potions room. Snape waved his wand at the chalkboard, the previous 3rd year potion erased, and the 7th year NEWTs class potion scrawled, barely legible.

"You have exactly 1 hour to finish this potion, Mr. Potter." Severus said, making his way to the back of the class room. As he reached the door, he turned around and added, "The second hour of your detention will be spent practicing your Occlumency." With that, Snape left the room, slamming the door behind.

Harry groaned. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for being so understanding and wonderful. You make my heart warm in these troubling times.  
**Extra cookies to whoever can tell me:  
_Who wrote the very first piece of published fanfiction? (Title, Author, Date)  
Who wrote the very first piece of "published" slash fanfiction? (Title, Author, Date)  
Who wrote the very first piece of "published" HP fanfiction? (Title, Author, Date)_  
Post on your review if you think you know! 


	6. Prince of the Snakes

**Chapter 6 - Prince of the Snakes**

Draco Malfoy made his way through the castle to the dungeons muttering the malicious things he'd like to do to annoying Huffelpuffs. When he reached the Slytherin Commons, he said the password and moved forward to enter the snakes' den.

Unfortunately, the portrait didn't move aside. "Sorry young man, that is not the correct password. Besides, you're wearing Gryffindor robes…"

"Bloody painting, move aside. I'm a Malfoy! I've been in this dorm room for the last six years," Draco tried reasoning with the painting.

The woman in the portrait just shrugged and turned her back. After a solid minute, Draco realized he was not going to get his way and made a rude gesture at the woman before turning around and walking away, muttering the whole way.

He walked into his godfather's potions room as Severus was putting away some potions ingredients.

"Why did you give me detention!?" Draco exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the potions master.

"Because you're Gryffindor," Snape said simply.

"But I'm not, it's all that hat's fault, and the dim-witted old coot who owns it." Draco crossed his arms, threw himself onto a seat beside the front desk, and pouted.

Severus turned around and sighed at the sight of his godson. "Draco, don't mope, it's not becoming."

"I'm not moping."

Snape picked up a seat and placed it in front of Draco's desk to sit down. He sat there for a moment in silence, knowing that the young man would take a moment before his mood would pass. Seeing the finite signs, Snape began, "I gave you detention because it's expected of me. You're in Gryffindor now, and there are students that are going to instantly shun you because of the switch of house. I have to act accordingly. Have you given a thought as to how this is going to hinder your cause?"

"I've thought about nothing BUT that since this whole fiasco took place!" Draco complained. "I almost had them all, Severus. Now what am I going to do?"

"Well, you are going to have to show them all you're still a Slytherin; just a snake in lion's clothing." Draco sighed and turned his face to stare off into space, deep in thought. "You'll come up with something. I have utmost faith in you."

"And the detention?" Draco asked, turning back to the man in front of him.

Snape smiled. "You'll still have it. However, there's no point in making you re-make a potion you perfected over the summer, so you'll just help me take inventory." Draco smirked; finally something going his way today. "Draco, no matter how I act in class, remember that I regard you as though you were my own son."

Draco was about to respond, but he heard the classroom door open. When he turned to see who it was, Potter stood awkwardly in the doorway, frozen.

"We'll talk about this later, Mr. Malfoy," the potions master said as he stood and put a hand on the young blonde's shoulder. Draco stood and it was as he was walking down the aisle that he got a truly wicked idea. As Potter passed, he stuck out his foot and tripped the boy. The items in the boy's hands fell to the ground with a very satisfying crash, but to Draco's chagrin, Potter himself stayed on his feet.

Draco chuckled as he left the classroom and made his way to the library. The good mood was cut short, however, when he pondered about how he was going to keep the Slytherin loyalty.

When he entered the library, he saw Pansy studying at a table and sat down beside her. Still he muttered, glaring at the table in front of him. When he felt someone watching him, he looked up and saw that Pansy was staring at him.

"WHAT?"

"Shhh…" came the angry voice of Madam Pince.

"Um, I didn't say you could sit with me, Gryffindor."

Draco widened his eyes. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY. What is it today? First potions, then those bloody Huffelpuffs won't leave me alone, then…mfhhm…" Pansy quickly covered Draco's mouth and smiled as Madam Pince walked by, giving them a hard glare.

"Will you shut up, you bloody drama queen!" Pansy whispered in Draco's ear. He proceeded to mumble behind her hand. "Merlin, boy, I was only giving you a hard time!"

Draco stopped talking and looked sadly up at Pansy. She felt like she had just kicked a kitten...and removed her hand from his mouth.

"I've just had a really bad day," Draco stated forlornly.

"I guess. You're not usually so high strung." Draco glared at her. "Well, you're not, and you are now. I take it things not all clouds and sunshine in the Lion's tower?"

Draco huffed in frustration, "Hardly! Not only do I have to share rooms with Precious Potter, but also two Huffelpuffs." Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I think they're gay."

Pansy barked in laugher, and quickly she held it in. "Well, then you have some prime choice right there in your own dorm room!"

"Oh, please. As if I'd ever lower myself to those standards."

"And come on, Draco. Can't you just, I don't know…try and get along with the Potter boy. This animosity thing is SO 1991," Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

"You mean like your shoes?" Draco asked, pointing to Pansy's pumps.

"You cur! My shoes are not 1991, they're retro," Pansy stuck out the red tartan plaid heels, "They happen to be vintage vinyl Mary Janes, and they look fucking fabulous while fucking."

"Only you, Pansy, would worry about what your shoes looked like while having sex."

"Well at least one of us is HAVING sex," Pansy said matter-of-factly.

"Bitch."

"Fag."

"Whore."

"Ponce."

"Bag."

"Take that back!" Pansy hit Draco's shoulder. "But seriously, Draco. You won't be able to live vicariously through my sex life forever."

"I know," Draco sighed, as he buried his head in his arms on the table. "It's not like I've had a whole lot of opportunity, Pansy."

"Well…" Pansy started with an evil glint in her eye, "there IS always Potter, nice and accessible in your dorm room…nice quidditch toned muscles gleaming with sweat…"

"Pansy, do you dream about gay sex?" Draco asked, unable to believe she was saying such things.

"Sometimes," she replied dismissively. The gleam got a little more evil. "I remember a certain someone telling me once in fourth year…"

"Shut your filthy mouth," he interrupted, pointing an accusatory finger at the girl.

Pansy's cheshire smile was the only response he got.

"That was a VERY private conversation, and I will thank you to NOT repeat it. Potter is… well, Potter."

"Remember what I said about the whole animosity thing? Besides, it'd be hot…" Pansy got a glazed look in her eyes.

"You've dreamt about it, haven't you!" Draco charged.

She smirked, "Yeah, once in a while."

Draco couldn't look at her anymore, and settled his eyes on the book case across the room from him. "I find it very disturbing that you get your jollies off whist dreaming about ME having sex."

Pansy just shrugged and turned back to her transfiguration assignment.

It was quite a while later, after Draco considered Potter, dismissed him, and considered him again, that he asked, "How do you think this change is going to affect my status?"

"As Prince? Well, I think it's definitely going to cause some of the Slytherins to go up in arms. Why, what are you thinking?" Pansy asked, curious.

"A meeting."

"Want me to call everyone together?"

Draco pursed his lips in contemplation, and sighed, coming to a decision. "Yeah, get Blaise to get the boys, you still have contact with the girls right?"

"Yeah, it won't be a problem. And Blaise is headed this way now, so YOU can tell him. Some of us actually come here to STUDY," she stuck her tongue out at her blond friend.

"You better be careful Pansy, you might get taken up on your offer," Blaise stated, taking a chair across from his two friends.

"By who? Draco? I kinda have the wrong parts for that."

"Not the wrong parts for me," Blaise replied, wiggling his eyebrows. Pansy gave him the two finger salute.

"Tart," Blaise responded.

"Hey Blaise, can you gather up the Slytherin boys?" Draco asked, determined to change the conversation topic.

"Um…yeah, it'll take a day, why?" Blaise asked.

"Because I will be calling a meeting. It's a re-establishment of power kind of thing."

"Shit. You're not going to beat up on me again, are you?" Blaise whined.

"I wasn't planning on it, but now that you mention it…" Draco smiled sweetly at his dark friend.

Blaise sighed. "Just don't punch me in the gut again, OK? That seriously hurt." Blaise looked intensely at Draco. "I mean seriously."

Draco chucked. "OK, no gut punches."

"Yippee. So is this going to be the same spiel as before? Pansy and I oppose you, hints of blackmail, words thrown?" Blaise asked.

Draco merely nodded.

"Well, I should get going if I am going to get to everyone. When do you want this? I'll need until at least lunch tomorrow."

"Hmm, I have detention with Snape tomorrow night," at this both Pansy and Blaise looked up shocked, "I know…don't…don't worry about it. It's smoothed out. But he wants me to take inventory, so that's going to take a while. Let's say 11PM, Room of Requirement?"

Blaise nodded, and when Pansy didn't respond, Draco pushed her arm. She made an affirmative sound and took a moment from her essay to scribble it down in her planner.

"Oh, and what's the bloody password? That damned woman wouldn't let me in."

"I don't know," Blaise said, teasing. "You're a lion now. No reason for you to be down with the snakes now that you have a lofty tower…"

"Look who's talking, you wanker. You're in Huffelpuff."

"Yeah but I'm friends with everyone, I want to hug and smile and play Truth or Dare…" Blaise twittered.

"You too?" Draco interrupted, which caused Blaise to stare at him blankly. "What? Macmillian and Finch Flechy are in my dorm. They were annoying the crap out of me this evening."

Blaise fell onto the floor, clutching his side as peels of laughter erupted. Pansy snickered oddly, which indicated to Draco that she was trying to hold her laughter. Draco sighed and got up. "I don't know why I bother with you two," he muttered as he left the library.

* * *

Draco smelled his hands again. Even washing with extra strength soap couldn't remove the leechwood powder odor off his hands. He looked at the charmed clock beside his bed. 10:45. He groaned and got up out of bed, still clothed. Walking softly down the stairs, he was almost out of the portrait hold when… 

"Um, Malfoy…what are you doing?" Potter's voice came from beside the hearth.

"Shit," Draco muttered. He turned a fake smiled plastered on his face. "Just grabbing a quick snack?"

"Curfew is 10:30. You're not to go out."

"Potter, it's none of your business. Just mind yours, and I'll mind my own, and we MIGHT actually get through this year without killing each other."

"Curfew is 10:30," Potter replied, turning back to his potions book. "I see you walk out that door I WILL take 50 points away. Or must I remind you of what happened the first night." The other students in the common room looked angrily at the blond. Harry was starting to like this Head Boy thing…

Draco growled and giving Potter a narrowed eye glare, stomped back up to the seventh year dorms. However, instead of going back to his own bed, he went to Potter's and kicked open his trunk.

"I know it's in here somewhere…" he muttered as he rifled through the contents. Just as his hands touched something silvery and cool, his eyes fell upon a very familiar book, all the way at the bottom. "What…" Draco started as he picked up the book and opened it. His jaw dropped as he read the contents. "This is my journal!!! Fucking bastard," Draco whispered vehemently as he yanked the cloak out of the trunk and slammed the top down. After placing his journal in between the mattresses he wrapped the cloak around himself and padded quietly down the stairs.

Harry was still reading his potions book when out of the corner of his eye he saw the portrait hole open. Ticking off the roster in his head…everyone was here, so that would mean someone left, and I couldn't see them. That could only mean…

"But how did he get invisible," Harry pondered quietly. "Unless…no. He wouldn't even know I have that…right?" Harry sat there a moment more before rushing up to the dorm room and opening his trunk.

"Little shit!" Harry yelled as he took out his map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." And there it was; a small marker 'Malfoy' was retreating quickly away from the tower. Harry watched as Malfoy made his way up to the seventh floor, and walk back and forth. Grinning, he stuffed the map in his back pocket, donned his robes and walked out of the tower to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"Some of you may not even know that Voldemort is actually a half-blood himself," Draco stated. Several students gasped, most of them first years of prestigious Death Eater families. "So, you can see my reluctance to follow someone with filthy blood." 

"Traitor," Blaise said, pointing his wand at Draco. "You would defile our Lord's name with vicious lies!"

"It's not a lie, Blaise. I do believe in upholding a pure society, but how can we possibly do this when we have some crazed half-blood muddying up our society? You would have a man who doesn't even uphold the standards he supposedly believes in rule? A man inferior to us? Now that's what I call traitorous, Blaise." Some of the students nodded their head in agreement.

"The Dark Lord rises, and his power will be absolute once he kills off Potter."

"Yeah, about that. What's his vendetta against this boy? Here is my theory. Voldemort is so blinded by his own broken pride he's going to lead us all to damnation just to get vengeance? Because he was so inferior at his height that he couldn't even kill a BABY? You want this man to oversee the pure blooded society. My father could do better."

"You're father is a loyal follower," Pansy said from beside Blaise. "I wonder what he would do if he knew his own son opposes his beliefs." She smiled maliciously.

"Not half of what your father would do if he knew you're breaking your marriage contract by fucking every guy in Slytherin…" Draco replied, his own evil smirk displayed.

Pansy gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Draco looked over the dozens and dozens of eyes looking at him. "You may not support my belief, whatever, but I will have you know, I AM Prince here, no matter what that bloody hat says, and I have dirt on you ALL. Breathe one word of this to anyone, and consequences will be so harsh you'll beg me to AK you. You want to follow a deranged, insane, inferior HALF-BLOOD by all means, go right ahead. I dream of a pure society untainted by such filth. Join me, and I can guarantee your safety from retribution from your parents, for a small price of course. You know how to contact me. You're dismissed."

One by one the Slytherin students filed out of the room, leaving Draco alone. When the coast was clear, Pansy and Blaise snuck back in.

"Oh that was brilliant!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Good job mate, and you didn't even have to hit me, extra kudos," Blaise said cheerily, patting Draco on the back.

"I just hope it worked," Draco responded, uncertain.

"Well, most of them were already on your side, and looking at the sheer terror in some of the newer students eyes… don't be surprised if you already have responses when you get back."

Draco looked at his watch; 12:45. "Damn, I have to get back guys. I'm going to be dead as it is in the morning."

As Draco walked back to the dorms he was quite satisfied and content with himself. He was about to take the first step onto the steps leading up to the dorms when a voice came from the other side of the room…

"I'd like my cloak back. NOW. And 50 points from Gryffindor."

"Now you said you'd take them from me if you SAW me leave the tower. Since you never saw me, Scarhead, I'll give you 5 minutes to give those points back."

"There are 10 points for perusing other student's belongings, 20 for stealing, and another 20 for being out past curfew."

"How do you know I was even out, Potter" Draco asked, taking off the cloak.

"You're not the only one who knows about the Room of Requirement."

Draco shot Potter a shocked look.

"Conducting Jr. Death Eater meetings are you, Malfoy?" Harry accused.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Potter, so it's best if you just shut your mouth. And you should keep your trunk locked. Furthermore, if you're going to take points from me for perusing and stealing, you may as well take them from yourself: for stealing my journal."

Harry stalked up to Malfoy and ripped the cloak out of his hands, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, then let me remind you. Small, tan, calf-leather bound book that has MY handwriting in it! Has the Malfoy emblem on the front. It was in your trunk. I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be noble and pure."

Harry narrowed his eyes and glanced away trying to remember when he had ever seen the book. He closed his eyes and sighed when the memory finally came back to him. "You dimwit, you dropped that at the end of last year, I picked it up."

"And you just thought it convenient to not give it back? How much of it did you see?" Draco spat.

"I didn't see, ANYTHING, Malfoy! You dropped it on the last day, and I must have forgotten it in packing," Harry yelled back. "I didn't even remember it until you mentioned it, you prat."

"Oh, like I really believe that. It would be just like you to try and get out of this, and you will too, since Dumbledore is so insistent on wiping your ass for you."

"Whatever, Malfoy. At least I don't have a father who follows a mad-man."

"Really, Potter. When you learn the ability to deliver a good come-back, owl me. Maybe then you'll be a decent opponent rather than a complete pushover. Winning is fun and all, but not when there's no challenge to it." With that Draco turned on his heel and headed up the stairs. He really would have like to get Potter angry enough to punch him so he could wipe the floor with the brunette, but truly he was just too damn tired.

When Draco entered the room, he picked up his 'Save a broom, Ride a dragon' tee-shirt and quickly changed before flopping ungracefully on the bed. It was only a moment later that his eyes drifted closed in sleep.

* * *

Draco was woken from a very nice dream when the sounds of moans turned into the sounds of whimpers. It took a moment for him to get his bearings, and he held still for a moment to try and determine what was going on. 

There. There it was again. It was clearly a sound of distress. Draco sat up and peeked through his curtains, but saw nothing in the room out of the ordinary. He was about to go back to sleep when he saw a rustle of bed curtains from the other side of the room; Potters bed.

He heard the whimper again, and Draco smirked. Potter was probably having some sort of nightmare. Maybe about the weasel and the mudblood getting it on…Draco frowned and shuddered at the thought. "Great, now I'll have nightmares as well." He went to pull is bed curtains back shut, but his hand was stayed by a single sound.

"No…please," a whimper came from the other side of the room. It sounded like a little boy, pleading.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. He'd much rather have Potter continue to suffer, but… it's not like he would be able to get back to sleep anyway, Potter's pathetic cries would just keep him up. He looked at both the Huffelpuff's beds hoping maybe Potter had woken one of them, but no. The other two boys slept blissfully ignorant of the Gryffindor king and his night terrors.

Sighing with frustration Draco heaved his legs over the side of the bed, and slumped across the room as though he were a child having a tantrum. When he reached Potter's bed he wrenched open the curtains, intending to yell at the boy.

But he stopped halfway through drawing a mighty breath.

Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, lay in his bed, crying, with a hand pressed against his forehead.

"Please…stop," he sobbed restlessly, tossing and turning in agony.

Draco's heart actually went out to the boy. Whatever nightmares Potter was having…they were bad. Draco was reminded of his own that occurred after Easter Night last year.

Unaware of himself, Draco placed a hand on Potter's shoulder to try to still him. Potter's eyes snapped open and not a second later Draco got a fist in the nose.

"Ohhh!!!" Draco put his hands over his nose, protecting it from the stark-raving-mad Gryffindor. He doubled over in pain, his back to Potter, as his eyes watered from the sting in his nose. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" he shouted, his hands cupped in such a way it only amplified the yell.

The other two boys started stirring from their slumber.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked groggily.

"FUCK, Scarhead! I think you broke my nose! Fucking wanker!"

"What were you doing by my bed?"

"You were having a fucking nightmare, and you woke me up, you bastard!" Draco glared through pain tears, still holding his nose.

"Wow, Draco, you sure do cuss a lot when you're angry," Ernie mumbled. Draco shot a glare at him and Justin, who was nodding.

"Let me see," Harry said as he roughly grabbed at Draco's hands.

"OW! Fuck, Potter!"

"Well, lower your hands so I can look at your nose, or would you rather go to Pomphrey and get detention for fighting in the dorms."

"WE WEREN'T FIGHTING, YOU WERE HAVING A FUCKING NIGHTMARE AND WOKE ME UP!"

"I know that. But it's us. Just lower your hands so I can see your fucking nose! Maybe I can fix it if it's broken…" Harry said, reaching to grab his wand.

Draco's eyes widened in panic. "You keep that away from me!"

Harry stopped and sighed. "Will you PLEASE let me look? I COULD just close my curtains and go back to bed, and you'd still be standing there with a sore nose…"

Draco harrumphed and slowly lowered his hands. Harry looked Draco up and down closely, and then touched his nose.

"OW!" Draco yelled deliberately.

Harry glared at him. "Well, it's not broken. I just popped you one. Stop over-reacting, you crybaby." Harry settled back in his bed and turned his back to go to sleep.

Draco stood with his jaw agape. He closed it as his eyes narrowed and he stomped back to his bed, dramatically flinging his bed curtains shut.

It was a few minutes later, once Justin and Ernie got settled into sleep that Draco heard, "Thanks, by the way."

Draco huffed and closed his eyes, but he couldn't help the little smile he buried deep down inside.

* * *

**A/N:** For those not in the know, the "two finger sign" is the British equivalent to "the finger". You can a lot if you search for "V sign" in wikipedia (I'd tell you about it here, but it can be quite vulgar :D)  
More trivia to come if someone is able to answer the trivia from Chapter 5 


	7. The Proposition

**Chapter 7 - The Proposition**

When Harry Potter made his patrol in the dungeons on Monday evening, a slight trickling of a sound made it's way down the hallway. It sounded like someone was playing the radio. Curious, Harry followed the sound down deeper into the dungeons twisting and turning down corridors.

Finally he stopped in front of a classroom. The light was on under the door, and music could be heard on the other side. To Harry, it sounded like a piano…except different; there was more of a twang. He pushed open the door just a crack to peek inside.

Draco sat at an oddly shaped piano playing. The music was unrushed, but…sad; almost bittersweet. Harry stood there in awe as Draco played, not because Draco was good (which he was) but because he'd never truly seen someone play and instrument like this before. The music sped up and it seemed as though the blonde's fingers flew over the keys.

A woman came into view, tapping a baton in time with the music. She stopped to take a scrutinizing look over Draco's shoulder. It didn't seem to faze him in the least, his face a cool mask of indifference. "Good," she murmured, resuming tapping the baton in time with the music. As Draco ended the piece, he took a moment before looking up to the blonde woman.

"That was good, Draco. You've been practicing. You're improving much more quickly than last year."

"Although I have NEWT classes as well as other responsibilities, I've been trying to continue my lessons. I'm finding it a little easier this year."

The woman nodded. "Well then, keep practicing, young Malfoy, and I will see you in one week, same time." Draco nodded and stood as the woman approached the door.

Harry, quickly moved out of the way, which happened to move him into a shadow. Light flooded the dark corridor as the door opened and the woman walked out of the room and made her way down the corridor and turned. Draco picked up his music, and with a whispered _nox_ extinguished the light and stepped out of the room.

"I didn't know you played anything, Malfoy."

Draco, quite startled, threw his music into the air and shouted. He glared into the darkness. "Potter! What in the bloody hell are you doing sneaking around in shadows, in the dungeon no less…" He stooped to pick up the sheets of paper lying on the ground.

Harry looked down and saw a page at his feet. He picked it up and offered it to Draco. "Well, there's nothing but shadow here in the dungeon, so I can't really avoid it. I heard music while on patrol and followed it. What is that piano thing in there anyway?"

Draco looked up astonished and then narrowed his eyes. He snatched the sheet away from Harry and reassembled the pile saying, "It's NOT a piano. It's a harpsichord, not that I could really expect a half-blood to know such things."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the remark, but decided to let it pass. "Who was that woman?"

"That was Mademoiselle Lefébvre," the last name rolling casually off the blonde's tongue. He stood up and started making his way back to the Gryffindor tower. "She's a private tutor my father has hired to teach me while I am at school."

Harry followed in silence for a moment, digesting all of the information.

"I didn't know you played anything," Harry said again. It was a little awkward to walk and not talk, as he himself also had to return to the tower.

Draco rolled his eyes. "All pure-bloods know how to play an instrument. It is part of our training." He turned around. "Are you going to insist on following me like some puppy? It's really not that big of a deal. Harpsichords are rarer of the instruments, but if you had been around any proper pure bloods, you would have heard practicing before. We all know some sort of instrument." Harry stopped, and Draco turned back around and continued to walk. "Although I'm not that surprised that you didn't know. The Weasels don't have enough money to clothe their children much less educate them properly." Draco turned a corner and was gone.

The next morning as Ron was stuffing his face, Harry turned to him and asked, "Do you know how to play anything?"

Ron paused a moment looking oddly at his friend, "You mean quidditch," he mumbled around a mouthful of food, "I know I'm not great, but that's no reason…"

"No, like…musical?"

Ron just stared at Harry oddly. It was Ginny that finally said, "Mum always wanted us to learn but there was always something else to do. What are you going to do with 6 boys, wrestle them to the ground to make them practice? I played the recorder when I was really young, but I grew out of the interest."

"Why do you ask, Harry?" Hermione asked looking up from her Arithmancy homework.

Harry shrugged, and looked past Ron to where Draco was sitting talking in a reserved fashion with the Slytherins. "Just, dorming with other boys, you find out some interesting things you never thought of before."

"Well, it is true that many pure-blooded families train for high class-social situations. Whether it's dancing, an instrument, social conversation, or sports, or sometimes all of the above, tutelage begins quite young. It's an aristocratic thing." Hermione rattled off.

"Oh MERLIN! It's the bloody ponce isn't it?" Ron exclaimed. He hunched down in glee as he asked, "He plays something totally nancy, doesn't he? Like the violin or something, right?" Pure malicious delight shined in his blue eyes.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione answered. "Many men play the violin; the best composers for the violin were men."

Harry was saved from answering by screeches that came from above. Owl post. There were several more owls then usual, and Harry saw that it was because there was a letter for each student.

Harry took his letter from Hedwig and gave her a piece of toast to nibble on before she took off.

_QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS_

_We are please to announce tryouts for this years quidditch teams. Please remember that you will be trying out for your current House's team, not your previous year's House. All students must try out regardless of last year's roster. Madam Hooch and the respective House heads shall judge for positions. Please see the schedule below. Sign up sheets are placed in your House common rooms._

_Gryffindor: Tuesday 6PM_

_Huffelpuff: Wednesday 6PM_

_Ravenclaw: Thursday 6PM_

_Slytherin: Friday 6PM_

_Good luck!_

_Madam Hooch_

"YES!" Ron exclaimed, punching his hand in the air. He loaded an English muffin with egg and bacon and ran out of the Great Hall to go sign up.

Harry smiled, but then realized a very important fact: both he and Malfoy were in the same House now… You could only have one seeker. "Damn," Harry mumbled.

"It's OK Harry," Hermione said, patting him on the back as she turned to gather her stuff. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Oh, yeah, I'll do fine, but I'll never hear the end of it when I take the seeker position form Malfoy. He can be such a prat!" Harry said mournfully.

Hermione sighed and looked at her friend for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she hoped she was breeching the subject the right way, "Have you thought about maybe getting along with him?"

"Even if I were to try and ignore Malfoy for the year, just be indifferent, he's the one who starts most of it. I don't have a choice in the matter!"

"Listen, Harry. Just ignore him. After a while he'll get bored and move on to someone else to torment."

"Ready to have your ass mop the floor, Scarhead?" a smarmy drawl asked.

Harry widened his eyes at Hermione and pointed to Malfoy, "See??"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be so confident, Malfoy. It was, after all, your father who BOUGHT your way onto the Slytherin team. You'll find that Gryffindor has higher standards," Hermione called. Draco narrowed his gaze and mumbled something about mudbloods.

"What happened to ignoring him?" Harry hissed.

Hermione shrugged and responded, "I'm not the one who has to live with him."

"Thanks a lot," Harry said glumly as he picked up another piece of toast.

* * *

Harry was making his way down the corridor into the showers after tryouts when he was slammed up against the wall. 

"You took my position!" Draco growled, his face just inches away from Harry's.

"If it was your position, Malfoy, you should have defended it better."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the brunette and shoved him so hard against the wall it knocked Harry's head a little before letting him go and proceeding into the locker rooms.

It was under the shower that Harry considered Malfoy. He had actually done better as a beater at tryouts than his whole time as a seeker; and he wasn't half bad as a chaser. This was going to be an interesting season. Harry and Draco had a very unusual relationship on the field which thrived on competition and out-doing one another. How that was going to play out now that they were on the same team, Harry had no clue.

He stepped out of the shower and started to dry off and get dressed when he caught Malfoy out of the corner of his eye.

Against his better judgment, he called out. "Hey Malfoy! You DID do a really good job out there as beater."

Draco turned and snorted at Harry before gloomily making his way out of the locker room.

* * *

Wednesday brought double NEWT Level Potions and DADA. Bad news, Harry had to spend the whole day with Draco in class, however, he at least got to see Hermione in Potions in the afternoon. 

In DADA they got their essays back on wendigos. Harry briefly noticed the P on Draco's paper before the boy was able to shove it into his book. Harry had gotten an O mostly because he read up on them at the library in Grimmauld Place when he heard that Voldemort's forces were appealing to the creatures for support in the war.

Although Harry got to see Hermione in Potions he ended up getting partnered with Malfoy, and he groaned when he received his essay back on the transmutive properties of the prickly pear with a D written very clearly at the top. Draco snickered when he saw this before rising to get the ingredients. Harry snuck a look at Draco's paper, and wasn't surprised to see an O at the top.

When classes were finally over, thankfully no exploding cauldrons or fights ensued this time, Harry went upstairs into the dorm rooms to prepare for the DA meeting the next evening. It was when he was trying a particularly difficult spell from the Grimmauld Place book, Darke Artes for Darke Tymes, and not succeeding, that Draco came in.

Reaching for his Astronomy book to finish his essay that was due Friday, he saw Harry and his failure. Draco turned and watched as Harry tried again, and failed again.

"So, are you going to become the next Dark Lord?" Draco asked, walking over to Harry's bed and pulling the dark spell off without any effort. Harry looked up at Draco, surprised. "Hmmm," Draco voiced as he put a slender finger to his jaw in thought. "I just WONDER what the Prophet would think should they learn our Golden Hero dabbles in the Black Arts," he finished, his pointed stare at the brunette.

"How did you know that spell?" Harry asked.

"I just do. Very DARK magic, Potter. I'd stick to the light side were I you. Dark and menacing just doesn't go with your complexion. Besides, you were approaching that very advanced level spell in completely the wrong fashion."

"Oh yeah, it never occurred to me that a Death Eater family would have such books in their libraries." Harry replied sarcastically. "So, when did your daddy teach you this one, Malfoy? Preparing you for the Death Scum ranks is he?" Harry sneered before turning back to the book.

"I will for the last time very politely tell you to keep your mouth shut on subjects you have no knowledge on. Next time there will be blood." Draco retorted before turning and reaching for the door to the stairwell.

"Why do you even care what I think anyway, Malfoy? I'd think someone like you would flaunt it proudly that your family is so seeped in Dark Magic that nobody would believe a concession to the light should he save Dumbledore himself. Why are you always contesting whatever I say?" Harry called, annoyed.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "Because, Potter," Draco responded, his voice sounding tired, "not everything is as it seems. Your world is so damned black and white you refuse to see any of the grey, and it is exactly for that reason that you will fail against Voldemort."

Draco made another move to leave when Harry stopped him once again. "I couldn't help but notice your grade in Defense." Draco sighed and turned his head to glare at Harry in annoyance. Harry looked down at his hands. "And I don't think you could help but notice mine in Potions." Harry paused, unsure if it was the wisest thing to continue, but when Draco didn't say anything, he leapt. "Maybe we could tutor each other. I know we don't get along, but we only have one more year left, and if we just get through it, we can leave and never speak to each other. We could help each other."

Harry was met with silence, and it was a moment before he raised his eyes to where Draco was, unsure if the other boy had just left while Harry was talking. There was nothing in Malfoy's face besides the mask.

"Sure, whatever." This time Draco did leave, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Harry looked at the clock in the Common Room; 12:30AM. Ugh! At this rate, he was never going to get these spells down, and he had to have something prepared for DA tomorrow. He looked around and saw that only Draco was in the room with him, everyone else had gone to bed. 

Harry looked up from his book and across the room to the frowning platinum head. Rubbing his jaw, and knowing it probably wasn't worth even asking, he took a deep breath and leapt off the cliff face.

"Hey Malfoy. Are you a Death Eater?" He called softly across to the other boy.

Malfoy closed his eyes, and his lips moved in some silent prayer to some unknown deity asking for enough patience to get through the year. When he opened his eyes, he glanced at Harry, and then deliberately turned his chair so that his back was to the ebony haired boy. Malfoy went back to reading.

Harry sighed. "It's important Malfoy. I need to ask you a more serious question, but I need an answer to this one first."

"Well, unlike you, I have a few more important things to worry about than Death Eaters popping out of the closet." He said sarcastically. "I just want to get through this last year so I can get OUT of this bloody school. So, if you would be as so kind as to SHUT YOUR TRAP, I'd most appreciate it."

Harry rubbed his jaw again, thinking. He went back to staring into the fire. "I have a proposition for you," he whispered.

It was silent for a long time, and Harry had assumed Malfoy hadn't heard the soft statement. He was content in thinking this until a while later, when Draco responded, "What's in it for me."

"What?" Harry looked up and saw that Malfoy had stood and was leaning casually against the hearth stones.

Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "The proposition. What's in it for me?"

"I need to know if you're a Death Eater or not…"

"And before I tell you, I need to know what I could possibly gain from your petty proposition."

"You haven't heard it yet and you're already calling it petty?"

"It is a commonly known fact that Gryffindors are not the brains of Hogwarts. You're proposition has to be fairly trifling because we all know you can't come up with a clever statement to save your arse."

"Then why are you even interested," Harry baited.

"Entertainment. Something to laugh at during those Junior Death Eater meetings."

"So you are a Death Eater," Harry accused.

"I never said that. If you are going to be in the same house as myself you're going to have to learn to listen properly."

"You're in MY house, Malfoy, what's that say about you, with your outlook on Gryffindors? Not much in the brains department, hmm?"

"No, I let Goyle do all my thinking for me," Draco replied dryly.

"Really," Harry seemed disgusted by this.

"It's called wit, Potter. Obviously your parents deprived you of the talent for it, but, hearing stories about them, they probably didn't have much to spare." Harry's face became flushed with anger, but before he could yell at Draco, Draco stalled him with an elegant hand. "The proposition, Potter. What is it?"

If looks could kill, Draco would have been dead last Thursday. Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond boy, and thought that maybe he didn't need the cocky bastard, but then Vernon's and his mother's screams came back to him. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and looked at Draco again as he exhaled.

"Freedom. For you it is freedom, from the dark side. I won't work with you if you're a Death Eater, you probably wouldn't want the protection the Light side could offer you, but if you're not there's hope for you. I offer you a way out, and the protection of the Light side against the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

Draco lifted an elegant eyebrow. "And what do I have to do?"

"Teach me."

"Teach you what?"

In response, Harry simply lifted up the book. The second eyebrow joined the first and Draco read the title of the book. He knew that book. His father had that book and would only allow him to read it under strict supervision. He was fairly sure that it would only be found in the Restricted Section in the Hogwarts Library, since in these dark times no shops would sell it. "Where'd you get that, Potter?"

"Where I got it is of no concern to you. Are you a Death Eater?"

In response Draco unbuttoned the cuff at each wrist, and rolled the white shirt very carefully so as not to wrinkle. After the fabric was lifted beyond his elbow, he turned his arms to face the firelight. "What do you think, Potter?"

All Harry saw was clean, white skin. Not a blemish, not even a freckle, only smooth white skin with blue veins running underneath.

Harry nodded. "Why are you trying to learn black magic anyway, Potter?" Draco inquired, standing to read whatever spell Harry had open over his shoulder.

"Well…" Harry started, "these are times of war, and the Death Eaters are going to be using such dark magic against us. It's good and all to learn Defense Against but you don't really get it until you understand the Dark Arts part, right?"

Draco looked at Harry, a small smirk playing off the side of his lips. "Wow. Golden Boy has a brain behind the scar."

"I wish you'd stop that. It's really embarrassing," Harry muttered.

"Only if you stop talking about my father," Draco offered.

"Done."

Draco was starting to like this deal making business with Potter. Not only had he gotten his own private tutor, and protection against Voldemort, now he could stop hearing slander about his father. Tonight was a good night.

"Because of this, I've kind of assembled a group and we're all going to learn the dark stuff so we know what to expect."

"Dumbledore's Army?"

"Yeah, but I think it should be called something else, since it's more of an educational thing, like a class."

"How about just 'Dark Arts'?" Draco offered, turning a page. His father never let him look at the whole book, and his curiosity was piqued.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. You're invited to come along if you'd like, we'll be learning Dark Arts as well as different defenses against them, stuff you won't necessarily learn in DADA. It could help you with your DADA grade too, maybe."

"Maybe," Draco agreed, as his attention drifted back to the book.

"But you can't tell anyone, OK? We could get in a lot of trouble. There's going to be…" Harry trailed off, unsure if he should continue.

Draco looked at him pointedly, much like a demand that he continue.

Harry continued in a low, almost whispered voice, "There's going to be really dark stuff cast, like Unforgivables."

"You know that's a life sentence in Azkaban?"

"I know, but would you rather such things surprise you on the field or maybe learn the effects of such before hand and recover more quickly?"

Draco nodded. He could see Potter's point.

"Alright, when are we meeting?"

"Tomorrow night at 7. The Room of Requirement."

"I'll be there. Mind if I bring a couple people? They could benefit from the defense part of the class."

Harry looked at Draco skeptically. "Only if they are not considering becoming Death Eaters, and if they can keep their mouth shut."

"Oh," Draco said smiling, "the best trait of a Slytherin is keeping our mouths shut. What use is blabbing information we can use against you later on?"

"That's pretty twisted, Malfoy," Harry responded.

"That's life," Draco said simply.

"What kind of life would be one where you always have to be constantly aware of every little thing you do in case it gets thrown back in your face?"

"An observant one, unlike the life you lead, in blissful ignorance of everything going on around you." Draco smiled. "Let me take a look at this book, and we can go over a couple things at lunch tomorrow." It wasn't a question, and Harry was unsure of how to respond except to let the blonde take the book from him.

Harry thought back on the conversation that just took place. No malicious verbal insults, no fists, no hexes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get along with Malfoy. Not that he had to like the Slytherin-turned-Gryffindor, but maybe getting along with him civilly wouldn't be all that bad.

* * *

Harry looked up at the large time tables at breakfast the next morning. "Hey, guys, what happened to Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff? They're both like 20 points down from dinner last night." 

Ron got a dreamy look, and Hermione blushed and ate a bit more feverishly. Harry eyed between them, suspiciously.

"We were caught out past curfew," Hermione said between bites of porridge.

"Uh-huh?" Harry prompted.

"In the Astronomy tower."

"But people only go to the tower past curfew to…" Harry started and then stopped. "Well… It's about BLOODY time!"

"You're not…upset?" Hermione asked, afraid.

"Why would I be? I've been watching you two moon over each other since fourth year, I'm relieved that the unrequited mooniness is over and done with."

"We thought you might feel a little left out or something…" Ron mentioned.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Well, I think I might be if we were all in the same House and all you two did was snog or something, but I don't really have to see it all the time, right? And we don't all ever have the same classes together, so it's not like I'll feel neglected." Harry shrugged.

"See, I told you 'Mione, he's fine."

"You told… I've been the one telling you this whole time…"

"Oh no you didn't just last week you said…"

Harry chucked and shook his head. Those two would probably always have that type of relationship, and truth be told, Harry would feel oddly if it was any different.

* * *

**A/N: **If anyone would like to hear the rendition of _La Folia_ that Draco was playing I would recommend 'Suite in D Minor: Sarabande and Variations ('Folia') by Byron Schenkman. I just learned to play this on my violin (it's usually a violin piece) but I couldn't see Draco callusing up his dainty fingers to play the violin. If you'd like to hear the original violin piece, look for La Folia by Bin Huang. (Both can be found on Yahoo! Music) 

People should read _Not a Love Poem_ by PheonixSong126 (google it). It's really really good.

**Question for the masses**: What was the very first (good) HP/DM fic you read? Mine was the full version of Welcome to the Real World by Iamthelizardqueen. Checkmate by Naadi Moonfeather is also very good (I love the game they play!!!)


	8. Not So Bad

**Chapter 8 - Not So Bad**

"What the hell are THEY doing here?!" Ron Weasley exclaimed loudly, pointing a finger at the three ex-Slytherins who walked in through the door.

"Ronald, language!" Hermione hissed, a calculated narrow gaze passing over the three who stood in the doorway.

"They are here to learn just like you," Harry said as he walked up to Ron and Hermione.

"But they are Death Eaters," Ron hissed.

"Actually, they're not. They may not agree with the light side, but they're more willing to support our side than Voldemort's," Harry replied.

"I don't like it Harry," Hermione said. "What we agreed was going to happen here… it is best that not too many people know or we'll get in a lot of trouble."

"It's OK 'Mione. We've discussed it. Nothing will happen." Harry turned to Draco, Pansy and Blaise. "Come in guys, shut the door behind. You're a little late and the last to arrive."

"There's nothing wrong with being fashionably late, Potter," Pansy sneered as she walked into the room and looked around. It was designed as a large arena. The floor was a foam mat, nothing too soft, but would hurt less than being thrown down on stone. The walls had a slightly cushier mat. There were 15 students, besides the ex-Slytherins.

"Alright, if we could get settled, the first spell we will be going through is an Unforgivable," Harry stated, and the whole class held their breath in fear. "We will be going over the Imperius Curse. We're going over this first because it is the least offensive spell, and the skill it takes to throw this curse off will be the basis of throwing off more volatile curses. We had some slight, but incredibly inaccurate teaching from Crouch Jr. in my fourth year." Harry wiped the sweat off his palms on his jeans three sizes too big. "The thing to remember about this spell is while it does not directly harm the victim, they are completely unable to act of their own free will. The caster can make you do horrible things, fight for them, or maybe even kill your own friend."

"Death Eaters have no qualm about using this curse," Draco offered. All eyes turned to him and he felt a little bit in a spotlight. "You shouldn't have any qualms about casting it yourself. While Death Eaters would use it for dark purposes, you have the ability to change it into a light power."

"How's that?" Hermione asked, genuinely interested at this point.

"Well…" Draco thought for a moment. "While a Death Eater would more than happily curse you to AK the Weasel over there, you could cast it on said Death Eater and command them to sit out the battle. You could command them to go to the Auror headquarters and turn themselves in. If you're outnumbered, you could command some to run away so the odds are a little more even. Although it's an Unforgivable, it doesn't need to be spawned from completely malicious purposes."

Hermione nodded at this, as well as several other students.

Ron just glared.

"To demonstrate, I will be casting this on Malfoy." Draco stood up, but Pansy stopped by taking his hand, worry clearly in her eyes.

"It's OK. I'll be fine," he whispered.

Draco walked up to Harry coolly and calmly. Inside his stomach was twisting.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Draco simply nodded and closed his eyes.

"_Imperio_!"

Draco cracked one eye open and looked around. "It didn't work…"

"Oh, um…" Harry replied a little startled. "I'll try again." Draco nodded, this time looking at Harry. "_Imperio_!"

Again Draco shook his head.

"Hmm." was all Harry responded with.

"It could be you're too used to doing lighter magic," Blaise offered.

"It's true," Hermione stated. "Your magical tendencies thus far have been all lighter magic, defense instead of offence. Many of us probably don't know how to tap into the darker magic."

"I could always just do it on you, Potter," Draco offered, smirking.

"NO WAY!" Ron exclaimed.

"Alright," Harry said at the same time.

"But Harry…" Ron started.

Harry interrupted. "No, Ron. I know Malfoy won't do anything harmful, because he understands," and Harry turned to look directly into Draco's eyes pointedly, "that should he do anything harmful he'll have to deal with the Ministry…"

Draco's smirk faded just the tiniest bit. "Well then," Draco said, "ready Potter?"

"More than I'll ever be," Harry replied and took a deep breath.

"_Imperio_!"

And Harry felt it – that feeling of being a little detached from your body, of looking through someone else's eyes.

"Alright Potter, explain how to throw this curse off."

Harry nodded a little mechanically. "It's not easy to throw this curse off. What we will be doing, in this highly controlled situation, is probing to find something you truly do not wish to do. We will stop you from doing it if you can't fight it off so you don't get hurt. When you are commanded to do something you want to try and think yourself about how much you DON'T want to do the thing we're commanding you to do."

"To demonstrate, I will start off with Potter doing something slightly embarrassing to show the effects of the curse, and then move to something a little more…conducive to showing how to throw it off." Draco thought for a moment. "Alright. This isn't too bad. Potter. I want you to kiss Granger. On the lips."

Hermione shot a wide eyed look to Draco. Draco just shrugged. "I could have said just to kiss you, but friends kiss on the cheeks all the time. It's got to be something a little embarrassing." Harry moved over to Hermione, and she got a creepy feeling looking into the dull eyes. Harry quite politely gave her a peck on the lips, and she blushed, moving a little closer to Ron. Ron glared daggers at Draco.

"Alright Potter. I want you to answer of your own volition: can we use the example we talked about at lunch?"

"Yes," Harry answered simply.

Draco took a knife from his boot and handed it to Harry.

"HEY! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Ron yelled, trying to run up to deck Draco. Blaise and Pansy held him back.

"You heard him Ron, he is willing to do this," Neville offered.

"He's right Ron. Besides, Harry threw off the curse from an actual Death Eater back in fourth year," Hermione stated. "I bet Draco's isn't as strong."

Ron shut up but continued to send death looks at the blond.

"Potter, roll up your sleeve." Harry did so. "Take the knife and cut your arm." Without fail, the knife came up and rested on the smooth white flesh. Several students gasped just as pressure was about to be used but Harry stopped. His hand came up. "Cut your arm Potter." Again the knife descended, and several students flinched. Again it stopped, just before pressure was put on the blade. "POTTER! CUT YOUR ARM!" Draco shouted.

"No." Several students cheered, and Ron stopped struggling. Harry smiled at his friend to let him know everything was alright.

"Now," Draco continued. "I'm not expecting you guys to get it on the first couple of tries like Potter here." Harry rolled his eyes. "It is entirely acceptable to not even get it tonight, but I want you guys to try. I'll pair you guys up, and first we will see if you can cast the curse, and then your partner can be the one to throw it off."

It turned out that a few students besides Pansy, Blaise and Draco could cast the curse with a little effort, but not many. Most times it was groups of 3 or 4. For many students, it took hours. Finally, several hours later, almost everyone had been able to throw off the curse, and even asked it to be re-administered so they could remember how to throw it off. Ron refused to be in any group; luckily Harry managed to cast the curse after an hour of practicing on a spider.

"Alright Ron," Harry said. "Are you ready?"

Ron nodded, too nervous to speak. Harry had him doing a number of embarrassing things, just stopped him from doing dangerous things, and they were getting nowhere. Finally, Harry had an idea.

Harry picked something up and used the Engorgement Charm. Several girls shrieked as the daddy-long legs spider turned into a plate size tarantula.

"Ron. Touch the spider." Ron took a step forward and then three steps back, shaking his head, but Harry could still remnants of the curse.

"GOOD! Again. Ron, TOUCH THIS SPIDER, NOW." Harry threw everything he had into the command willing Ron to touch it. Ron took several steps forward, whimpered, and shook his head, taking another 5 back.

Harry smiled as Ron broke the curse. "That was awesome, Ron!" Ron still looked at the spider in horror. Harry grinned cheekily, and thrust the spider towards Ron, still keeping a good hold of the wiggly thing.

Ron shrieked like a little girl, as he hid behind Hermione, his face buried in her hair.

Harry chuckled as the ex-Slytherins laughed, and he reduced the spider and sent it on its merry way.

Once a student was able to throw off the curse, they then turned around and practiced casting it so everyone had a chance to throw it off. The Slytherins under the curse were the most entertaining.

Ron got Draco to kiss Neville, moon the class, and had to stop him from cutting his arm (mostly because of Harry's insistence) however, the blonde would NOT mess up his hair. Pansy did everything asked, and had to be stopped several times. It turned out she had the same phobia as Ron, and was able to throw off the curse when asked to hold the thing. Blaise refused to say his middle name, and this was only discovered because Draco mentioned something about how the boy detested it.

It was finally 1am when everyone was able to successfully cast and throw off the curse (even Neville, whose determination seemed to get him very far). Everyone was ready to head off to bed when Hermione asked: "What about homework? All classes have homework!" Everyone else groaned, and Ron elbowed her.

Harry looked a little lost, so Draco covered for him. "Everyone write a half a foot about what they were thinking when they threw off the curse, and what it felt like, in detail, to throw it off. And come up with 3 examples you could use this curse for good, besides the ones I stated."

Harry looked appraisingly at Draco and nodded. He and Hermione gave everyone notes in case they were stopped in the halls, and Harry, quite exhausted, made his way back to Gryffindor.

* * *

Draco was sure he was going to Azkaban when he was pulled from Arithmancy class by Professor McGonagall the next morning. The Headmaster wanted to see him. This wasn't good; Draco had only been called to his office once before, for a particular bad fight with Potter in the halls during 4th year. After he made the brunette's potion explode in potions. After Potter had the sheer audacity to invade Draco's dreams… 

Draco was jarred from his thoughts when they came to stand in front of the large gargoyle statue. "Honeycakes," McGonagall said simply, and Draco walked up the stairs, fearing the worst. Someone had to have blabbed that Malfoy had Potter under the curse…there was no other explanation. There was nobody in the office when he entered, so Draco took a seat in front of the old man's desk.

Draco sat stiffly as he waited for the Headmaster to arrive.

"Aaaah… Mr. Malfoy," came a voice from behind.

Turning around, Draco saw nobody, and all the portraits were asleep. "What the…?"

"Up here young Malfoy," and as Draco's gaze turned upward, he saw the Sorting Hat sitting on top of a book case.

"You!" Draco accused. "It's all your fault I'm here, you bloody piece of cloth! If you had just kept me in Slytherin…"

"Yes," the hat said thoughtfully, "he would have done well in Slytherin. But it was much more important for you to learn from the Gryffindor way."

"He? Who he? There's only me! I'm the one suffering here," Draco exclaimed.

"Why Mr. Potter of course!" the hat responded.

This gave Draco a moment of pause. "What would MY presence in Gryffindor have anything to do with Potter?" Draco asked carefully.

"It's important because there are certain paths that must be taken for future events to proceed."

"And this couldn't be done in my OWN House?"

"Well, young Potter would have succeeded quite well in Slytherin, but you have a lot to learn in Gryffindor."

"So, you want me to succeed in Gryffindor…" Draco started.

"Oh no," the hat interrupted. "You will fail miserably in Gryffindor."

Draco's face went slack with shock, "YOU'RE SETTING ME UP TO FAIL???"

"Precisely."

"Why you…," Draco launched himself from the chair and ran to the bookshelf, "Wait 'til I get my hands on you…" Draco couldn't quite reach the brim of the hat and started jumping. The hat chuckled, until it felt the barest of brushes from fingertips.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will ask you to kindly take your seat," Dumbledore stated, taking a seat behind his desk.

Draco stopped jumping and glared nastily at the hat. "We're not finished," he muttered, pointing a finger crossly at the hat. He made his way over to the Headmaster and plopped down in the chair in front of the desk, pouting. Then he remembered why he thought he was here, and got nervous again.

"How are you doing in Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy?" the old man asked concern in his eyes.

"As well as can be expected, sir. I'm very much a snake in a lion's den, it's a little disorienting, but I don't think my academics have suffered because of it." Draco was getting more and more nervous.

"And how about your extra-curricular activities," Dumbledore asked, and Draco's heart raced. _He knows, and he knows I know he knows, OH GOD I'M GOING TO AZKABAN_. Draco had to keep a tight handle on things, or he was going to start hyperventilating "I understand you've taken a different position in quidditch this year."

"Because Potter stole my position," Draco exclaimed before he could hold himself back. _Oh Merlin, I've insulted Dumbledore's precious pawn, I'm getting the Kiss now._

"From what Professor McGonagall tells me, you're a very good Beater. She tells me your form is impeccable."

This shocked Draco. "Erm…"

"And," the Headmaster interrupted, "you may just find that you and Mr. Potter work well together, once you stop working against each other." The twinkle in the old man's eye really didn't sit well with Draco.

"I suppose."

"I'd suggest taking a lesson from your Hufflepuff dorm mates. You may find that you and Mr. Potter…have much more in common than you thought."

Draco didn't answer.

"And how about your meetings with the Slytherins?" Draco looked up shocked, although he didn't know why he did; the old coot must know what goes on in his own castle.

"They're…going. It's harmed my position, not being in my own House, however, I don't think it's been too…detrimental to my cause," Draco said very carefully.

Dumbledore nodded. "Your voice is extremely important to us, Mr. Malfoy. Your confidence and leadership is principal in educating the children that their parents may not have their best interests in mind. Never doubt that we understand how important you have been and are to our cause." Draco was getting a little uncomfortable. "Mr. Potter came to me early this morning, to assert your wish for break from anything having to do with Voldemort or the Death Eaters. I gather, from what he has told me, you have told him nothing of what you do?"

Draco shook his head.

Dumbledore nodded. "I would like you to come to my office after dinner tomorrow night. With your permission, we will take your testimony told under Veritaserum of your wishes and allegiances, just in case anything goes awry during the coming year with the war."

"Who will be at this meeting?" Draco asked, getting a little nervous again.

"Myself and an auror, your cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. We'll need her as a witness. Unless it is your wish, we will keep these statements private…"

"I'll decide after the testimony," Draco interrupted. "As long as nothing is asked about my Father, or the Order, I don't see any reason not to present it. If I answer in such a way that it could help my cause with the rest of the students…turning them from Voldemort…"

"But your father, Draco. He'll be punished for your disloyalty."

Draco had not thought of that. Oh well, he would do it the hard way then. "Perhaps you are right. Is there anything else, Headmaster?"

"No Draco, you are free to go."

Just as Draco reached the stairwell, Dumbledore called after him, "You may think to reconsider Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. I believe it is you who says that things are not always as they appear? It is foolish to let the feelings of an eleven-year-old dictate what you're more mature mind may be driving to. I have seen you both grow and mature these last seven years; you are not the snobbish adolescent you once were, as well as he is not the unknowledgeable little boy he once was." As Draco turned around to meet the Headmaster's eye, he was quite un-nerved by the mischievous twinkle it held.

It was halfway back to the tower that Draco thought back on something Dumbledore had said… "Just in case anything goes awry during the coming year with the war," Draco whispered, repeating the Headmaster's words. "He said year…not years. The war will be over in the next year." He thought a little more as he walked. "Just in case anything goes awry. So, that's got to mean something." Draco stopped, his forehead creased from thinking. "Something is going to happen to him. He's going to need the testimony to prove I was on the light side, because he won't be able to tell anyone…well, damn it. Maybe it's not so fun knowing the future." Draco continued on his path to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"For the last time, FUCK OFF!" Draco yelled, stomping down the stairs with his potions book, Ernie close behind. 

"Oh come on Draco, it'll be fun. I'm just trying to find someway to connect…" Draco turned around on the stairs, and the look he gave the ex-Hufflepuff sent Ernie yelling in fright back up the stairs. Sighing in relief, Draco made his way down the rest of the stairs and into the Common Room.

Harry watched silently as the blonde took a table at the side of the room, laying out his parchment and quills and books and notes just so. When he was finished, Draco looked at the empty chair across from him for a moment, before sighing and turning his inquiring gaze onto Harry, who was still watching.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled turning back to his quidditch strategies. Draco cleared his throat, gaining Harry's attention. The blonde's hand made a gesture to the seat across from Draco, and Harry looked around to see if he was maybe gesturing to anyone else. "What?" Draco rolled his eyes and held up his potions book. "Oh!" Harry gathered up all the pieces of parchment around him and clumsily made his way to the other seat.

"Now, if you'll open your book to the lesson Severus gave us…"

"I don't have my book with me."

Draco looked at him blankly. "You came unprepared?" he asked monotonously.

Harry looked confused. "You just came down the stairs," he explained pointing to the stairwell, "without any mention that you were…"

"No matter," Draco interrupted. "We'll just have to share." Harry rolled his eyes. As Draco opened his book, Harry leaned in and Draco could smell the sweat from practice still on him…it was musky, and familiar, but he couldn't quite place where from.

Studying had gone smoothly for an hour before things started to turn downward. It started with Draco making an off-colour joke about muggles, which set off Harry.

"Oh no, it's just like your family to kill off muggles just because they're different." Harry said accusatorily.

"For you information, I do NOT believe muggles should be killed simply for being muggles. You can't deny there is a difference in the purity of blood. Many journals have been written linking magical inheritance passed on through the blood. One would want to keep their blood as pure as possible for the best chances in keeping the magical tendencies in the family line."

"How about Neville, he comes from a pure blood family and is shite at everything but Herbology. Or Hermione; her parents aren't wizards, and she beats you in almost all classes."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the blunt statement. "I am not ruling out the possibility of freak occurrences."

"Don't call Hermione a freak!"

"I didn't call Hermione a freak, you nitwit. Listen to my words carefully before calling me on them; you'll only make yourself look ignorant otherwise. I said that the situation of Granger is a freak occurrence, not that Granger herself is a freak – even though she is. Now you can be angry with me." Harry glared at Draco, but the blonde continued, "It happens, but not all that often. And I would bet you a galleon that if you looked up her genealogy there is somewhere on an offshoot branch a pretty powerful witch or wizard. Granger is good at what she does because she applies herself and she has an unnatural need to prove herself."

"Maybe it's because of prats like you constantly putting her down." Harry mumbled angrily, looking back down at the potion book.

"Well, I will take that as a compliment then, Potter. If is because of me that Hermione is such a great witch, I have done my good deed for this lifetime."

Harry sighed. "And Neville? He's a pureblood."

"Longbottom is scared of everything. Look at him wrong and he'd piss his pants. Plants are non-judgmental. Give them water and sun, or whatever else they need and they're happy. They never show disappointment in you, they never put him down. He is shite at everything he does because he's scared he'll mess it up, and that lack of confidence makes him do just that." Draco turned back to his potions essay.

Harry was silent as he took in the conversation he just had with Malfoy. It had its biting remarks, but otherwise, it was actually not that bad. And did he actually call Hermione by her given name?

Just then Justin came into the Common Room with a new set of Exploding Snap. "Hey guys, I thought we'd play a game of Exploding Snap, you up for it."

"No." Draco said.

"Not right now, we're studying," Harry said at the same time. They looked at each other and Harry could almost see a smile on the blonde's face, as though he was trying to cover it. Harry watched as Justin made his way up the stairs to the dorms.

Harry stood to fetch another quill from his bag on the couch since his just broke.

"Oh dear Merlin," Draco whispered. "Hufflepuffs, how are we ever going to survive the year?"

Harry chuckled. "I have no clue."

"Oh my God, let's be friends," Draco drawled in a mocking voice

"Oh Draco, you're the best friend ever," Harry mocked back.

"All you need in life is friendship," Draco said, jumping up from his seat.

"I don't care that I don't have an original thought, it's OK, as long as you're my friend!" Harry danced around the room.

"Group HUG!" They said in unison, prancing towards each other, and embracing each other before pulling apart and falling on the floor in an eruption of hysterical laughter.

Harry was spread eagle looking up at the ceiling. Draco was opposite, so that if Harry turned to look at him, he would be looking at Draco upside down.

"You know, Potter," Draco said when he caught his breath, "You're not actually all that bad."

"You're not as evil as I thought either, Malfoy."

There was a pause, and then Malfoy said, "You called me Draco before."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, it's getting a little old spitting out Malfoy. It seems childish now. I'm above it," Harry said the last in a very haughty aristocratic voice.

"Well, I suppose I could call you Harry, though it's terribly common. Really, what were your parents thinking when they named you?" Draco asked, with a teasing smile. He turned to look at Harry.

"What's wrong with my name?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at Draco, confusion clearly written on his face.

It was that moment that Draco realized how close their faces were. "Erm…Take your first name. It's quite fitting for you. Harry – to harry, to harass, annoy, or prove a nuisance. Maybe that's why you're always bothering me."

"Hey, I…"

"And then there is Potter, which is a form of putter, which means to wander around aimlessly or without purpose."

It was silent for a moment, and then Harry said, "So, I am an aimless nuisance?"

Draco's laughter rang through the room as he rolled on the floor, tears streaming out of his eyes. Harry sat up and watched the blonde in fascination. He had never seen Draco so…unreserved.

"Oh yeah, smart ass, what does Draco Malfoy mean?" Harry asked.

Draco wheezed as he caught his breath, and even though, he said very arrogantly, "Draco is of course Latin for dragon…"

"Of course," Harry said, rolling his eyes. Draco gave him a friendly glare.

"It can also come from draconian, which is synonymous for cruelty. Malfoy is French for bad faith, or bad trust."

"So you're a cruel dragon I shouldn't trust?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't go that far, Harry," Draco said pointedly. "But I definitely wouldn't get on my bad side were I you."

"I thought I was on your bad side." Harry stated.

"Oh no. My bad side is reserved for the most horrible of people."

Harry was confused. "What kind of people are those?"

Draco smirked, "Child molesters and people who talk in the theatre." Draco got up off the floor and returned to the table. He looked over Harry's notes, scribbled something down, and gathering his things walked up to the dorms without looking at Harry.

Harry got up and picked up his notes. Draco had written in the margins of the Wolfsbane notes: Preservation properties are what lead it to be the main ingredients in antidotes against metamorphic potions or maladies (such as lycanthropy).

And while Harry smiled at the notes, his eyes held a calculating gaze as he gathered up his belongings and headed up to bed.

* * *

**A/N**: "Child molesters and people who talk in the theatre." This is from Firefly, I don't own it, it's just my most favorite line EVER. Because I do indeed rank people who talk in the theatres up there in the special hell. I'm one of those people who tells other people to shut up at the movies. 

Double cookies for anyone who can tell me what the HP/DM ship is called, and triple if you can tell me why it's called that.

Chapter 9 might be a while coming, it's going to be SUPER long...


	9. The Trials and Tribulations of the Light

**Chapter 9 – The Trials and Tribulations of the Light**

Draco's eyes opened and the darkness of the room came slowly into focus. He blinked sleepily looking around for the noise that woke him up and was quite surprised when he saw what it was. "Har..."

"Shhhh." Harry motioned for Draco to be quiet by placing a finger to the blonde's lips. The other hand reached for Draco's bedding.

"What the…" Draco started, but was interrupted by a husky voice …

"I thought I told you to be quiet," Harry breathed in Draco's ear. It sent shivers down the heir's spine. "You'll wake the others."

Harry's hand splayed across Draco's chest, and in Draco's opinion he may as well not have been wearing his tee-shirt, because the heat of Harry's hand burned right through. As Harry sighed again into Draco's ear, he ran that hand ever so slowly down until he reached the elastic of Draco's boxers. Again, Draco's brain voiced "What the…" but an even greater part of his brain said "shut up and go with it!" Everything stilled when Harry's hand dipped under the waistband and wrapped around something that was begging for his attention, and Draco gasped as quietly as he could. He was coherent enough to register that Harry smiled at him wickedly before ducking his head underneath the covers, not to be seen, but very much to be felt.

Draco woke as though someone had dumped ice water on his bed. He took great gasps of breath as he looked around the room. The morning light came in through the windows, blinding in its cheery attitude. The other three boys in the dorm were gathering up their belongings, making their beds, and other general morning activities.

"Ah, Draco." Draco whipped around in his bed at the voice. Harry was getting his books from his trunk. "I was just about to wake you. You'd better hurry if you want to catch breakfast, it's half past seven."

Draco looked at his watch whose hands pointed to Late for Preening and shook the rest of the sleep from his eyes. He flung the blankets off, but Harry was confused when he threw them right back on. "Something wrong?"

"Erm…no, I'm not really all that hungry this morning. I think I'll lounge in bed for a little while," Draco said, noncommittally – at least until you guys leave so I can not flag you with morning wood, his brain finished.

"OK then, see you in Potions." Harry left, and it didn't take too long for the others to leave as well.

Draco sighed in relief, and made his way to the bathroom to take care of a problem caused by vivid green eyes.

* * *

Harry dug into his eggs Benedict as soon as he got to the table. 

"Hey, we didn't see you at dinner last night, what happened?" Ginny asked, concerned.

Harry swallowed a large bite. "Passed out, it's really hard, all these NEWT classes and responsibilities. Maybe I should drop a cla…"

"You'll do no such thing Harry James Potter!" Hermione interrupted crossly. "You're the one who wanted to be an auror, all the classes you're taking are necessary."

"Hermione," Harry said very seriously, "I'm taking several classes over the required. And I have a lot of extra-curricular stuff going on right now. DA, quidditch, saving the world…"

"Maybe you should drop quidditch…" Hermione stopped as she realized what she was saying, and looked around as all Gryffindors and ex-Gryffindors looked at her.

"You've gone mental!" Ron exclaimed. "You need to stop studying so hard 'Mione, those books are driving you mad."

Hermione blushed and scooped some blueberries on her pancakes, too embarrassed to say anything else.

"It's not good for you to go to bed without dinner Harry, you'll get all stringy," Ginny said, buttering a piece of toast. "There's got to be something you can do."

Ron looked a little uneasy, "You could always give back Head Boy. The position alone has you patrolling the halls every other night, plus with all the meetings. Not that it's not cool that you have it and all, it just seems a bit much on top of everything."

"I thought about it." Harry said, digging back into his food.

"Well, I worry about you. Can't have one of my big brothers getting sick because he stretched himself too thin," Ginny said with finality.

"You sound like Mum, Gin," Ron mentioned, shaking his head.

"Big brother?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, smiling. "You're Ron's twin, though you two aren't as annoying as Fred and George."

"I look nothing like Ron."

"Fraternal twin. You're one of the Black Weasleys, unlike the red in the rest of us," Ginny jammed her toast, and with a wink, got up and left for class, eating on the way.

"No use, Har, you've been assimilated by Ginevra Weasley," Ron said in mock seriousness, shaking his head mournfully. "You better run," he said turning to Hermione, "I don't fancy kissing my sister…"

The rest of the Gryffindor crowd laughed, and continued on with the meal.

The Slytherin table was not so cheerful. "What's in your craw this morning? You're terribly moody," Blaise mentioned, taking a second helping of pancakes.

"I'm not moody," Draco mumbled grumpily. He poked the eggs around his plate.

"Oh no, you're just one happy ray of sunshine." Pansy muttered back none too quietly.

"Piss off," Draco growled.

"Fuck you." Although Pansy didn't mean it, it was just more Slytherin verbal banter.

"Someone needs to get laid," Blaise said. Draco looked up to give him a glare and instead wrinkled his nose at how much syrup Zabini was pouring on the breakfast food. It was more like having a side of pancakes and bacon with your syrup. Blaise felt the blonde's gaze on him and smiled cheekily as he deliberately shoveled a mouthful of dripping pancakes in his mouth.

"Shove it, Blaise," Draco grumbled.

"Has anyone mentioned that you have quite a potty mouth lately when you're angry?" Blaise asked after swallowing. Draco glared.

"Or maybe," Pansy started slyly, whispering so only her two friends could hear her, "it's the fact he doesn't have a Potty mouth that's making him so gumpsome."

"Pansy… I'm warning you, if you start with the quidditch toned muscled again, I WILL hex you."

"Awww," Blaise cooed, a very wicked smile on his face, "is ickle Dwakie Poo sexuawly fwastwated?"

"Shut up…"

"Probably has dreams every night about quidditch," Draco sent death glares at Pansy once she mentioned the word, "calloused hands," Pansy finished with a cocky smirk, "going to all the right places…Oh! Draco! Harder!" The last bit was moaned none too quietly as Pansy rolled her eyes up and threw her head back.

Draco's response was to dump his pumpkin juice on the annoying woman. Blaise went into hysterics, and as Draco stomped out of the Great Hall, he threw a curse which sewed Blaise's lips shut.

"Geez, what's with Ferret-boy?" Ron asked, his eyes following the blonde out of the room.

"I have no clue; he woke up in a strange mood." Harry went back to his crumpets.

The day didn't get any better for poor Draco. He had Divinations with Pansy, and when she looked at him wrong he made her crystal ball explode into dust. He and Harry had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, so while Professor Sprout gave a lecture about cactus juice, Draco made Blaise's hair sprout with deadly man-eating Clymnenvoida, and Blaise had to be sent to the hospital wing for bite marks on his ears.

It was in Arithmancy that it all caught up to him. He was Hermione's assigned partner, and it took them no time to discover the mathematical formula of quantum casting. They sat there in silence as the rest of the class struggled.

As Draco stared off into space, he felt a tap at his fingertips. A piece of parchment was trying to get his attention.

_What's up with you today?_

Draco snorted at the note, and was going to ignore it, until it gave him a papercut. He glared at Hermione as he wrote.

_Nothing, mind your business, Mudblood._

It took a moment, but Hermione wrote back.

_You should know by now that those words don't mean a flick to me anymore. There's something bothering you, what's your issue?_

Draco rolled his eyes.

_It's none of your concern. Why do you care anyway?_

Hermione was called on to answer a question, and she did unfailingly as she wrote.

_Well, you're hexing your friends, you're grumpy, you have bags under your eyes. And, well, Harry said he was concerned. He said you attacked Zabini in Herbology._

Draco blinked at the note for a moment before writing back.

_When did you see Harry? I didn't know you had any classes together today._

_We have Life After Hogwarts together. Don't change the subject. What's up?_

Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He wore it down today because he didn't have time to gel it back. Hermione took the note back and scribbled something else.

_You look handsome today; you should wear your hair down more often._

The corner of Draco's mouth crooked up in the smallest of smiles.

_Nothing is really wrong; I'm just having a really bad day. NEWT classes are stressful, and this whole House change is finally catching up._

"Very good work, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. You two should consider working together for your final NEWT project," Professor Vector stated, moving again to the head of the class.

_If you need any help studying, let me know. As far as the House thing goes, I can't really help you there. I always wondered why they put you in Gryffindor…you're far too sneaky and underhanded._

Draco glared at Hermione, but it slipped when he saw her grinning teasingly at him.

_Study group would be wonderful. And the House it's so bad, it's just… I don't have the power I had in Slytherin, it seems to all belong to Potter, and it's irksome. He's not all that bad if we're not fighting, but those Hufflepuffs…_

_That tower is bloody BRIGHT in the morning…_

Hermione shook her head.

_Maybe you it would do you good to learn something from them. Harry's a good friend, Draco, would it be so horrible to try and get along with him? It's got to be tiring fighting all the time, and come on, it's NEWT classes, time is best spent studying, not fighting._

_How about Wednesdays? Around 10?_

Draco looked up to the head of the classroom and turned his book to the page they were supposed to be on.

_Can't Wednesdays I have Astronomy at midnight. Thursdays?_

_And what is it with women telling me how to act around Potter, it's getting annoying!!!_

Hermione snickered under her breath.

_I heard Pansy giving you a hard time at lunch yesterday._

Draco froze for a moment, and then looked at her worriedly. She took back the note.

_Harry makes a great FRIEND, Draco._

_Thursdays are fine._

"Due tomorrow is the 12 pages on the use of the Pythagorean Theorem and its connection to Arithmancy. Everyone is dismissed."

At lunch Draco was in a bit of a better mood, though neither Pansy nor Blaise were speaking to him. One of the school owls dropped a letter at Draco's plate, and turning it around, Draco could see the seal on the back. He sighed as he broke the seal, knowing this couldn't be good news.

_I will be there this afternoon for my monthly rounds as acting council. You have a free period after 2PM I believe, please come and see me at Professor Snape's classroom._

_LM_

Draco sighed, stuffing the letter into his book bag as he left for his next class.

* * *

Instead of sitting inside the Great Hall, the Golden Trio took a load of lunch foods to an empty classroom and ate together. Each of them had a free period today after lunch and they had agreed to spend it together. Hermione sat at one of the desks, a book open, copying down notes. Ron sat on the floor near her, eating a jam sandwich and sorting out his Wizarding Cards. In a nearby windowsill Harry sat, over looking the quidditch field. 

Harry looked up to the ominous grey sky and sighed.

"So who are you going to be rooting for this month Hermione?" Ron asked, looking up from his cards.

"Pardon?" Hermione murmured not looking up, brow creased in concentration as she furiously wrote.

"For quidditch. It's a Gryffindor V Ravenclaw match, first game of the year. Are you going to be rooting for your new House or Harry?"

Harry looked over at the two, as they looked at each other, challenging.

"I don't know Ron, should Hufflepuff go up against Gryffindor, who would you be rooting for?" Hermione answered crossly.

"Well, that's different, I'm on the team. Of course I want us to win, but it doesn't matter much, because I know Harry'll catch the snitch. And I asked you first."

Hermione sighed. Harry leaned back and crossed his arms, watching the two play out the argument in rapt fascination. "I supposed I'd be cheering for both, I want Ravenclaw to win the points, but I don't wish Harry to lose."

"That's a rather indifferent answer, Hermione."

"You asked Ron." An odd sort of smile played on Harry's lips as he followed the conversation. Ron was deliberately baiting Hermione, and Harry couldn't figure out why.

"I just thought you'd commit a bit more to one side or the other, can't go around being all wishy washy all the time."

"RONALD WEASLEY, I have had enough, take your quidditch and shove it!" Hermione gathered up her books, face flushed and trying to keep her breathing steady to keep herself calm. As she stomped out of the room, Ron grinned and went back to his cards.

It was a moment before Harry asked, "And why, may I ask, did you deliberately piss her off?"

Ron's grin turned into a smile as he looked up at Harry, "When she gets all pissed off with her face kinda red and all breathy it reminds me of what she looks like after we've been snogging for a while."

Harry smiled back, and shook his head, "You're incorrigible."

"Yup, but after I let her cool off and I apologize, it gets to be really worth it."

"I have half a mind to call you Slytherin," Harry said, chuckling, as he went back to looking outside. It had started to rain, and the way the clouds gathered it looked like the rain would turn into a storm that night.

"Speaking of, how is the Ice Prince taking to our lofty towers? I was concerned at first, but after the first week you were still alive, so I guess he doesn't mean to outright kill you."

"Meh, Draco's harmless."

"I wouldn't be so sure Harry. Remember who his father is," Ron said.

"I've learned that you're not who your parents are. I mean think about it Ron. Everyone compares me to my dad, and I can tell you, he was one mean kid growing up; kind of malicious to people he didn't like. While I've never liked Malfoy, I wouldn't have ever put him in direct danger."

"It's the Gryffindor in you."

"My dad was Gryffindor too."

"You're dad isn't here to influence you. Maybe you would have been a mean little shit. But your dad also grew up pretty fast, if my parents' stories are anything to go by."

"But you have to think: All that pressure put upon you to be one thing, to do one thing, not to have your options open."

"You mean like you." Ron said very pointedly.

Harry sighed and continued. "His dad basically wants him to be a Death Eater, follow in his footsteps. And while is dad is completely bonkers, since you'd have to be to follow Voldemort," Ron still flinched at the name, "I've learned that Draco has a pretty good head on his shoulders. Not particularly caring or nice, but he's not stupid."

Ron looked up at Harry, "So you're friends now?" he asked seriously.

Harry's face pursed in thought. "No. We're not friends. We're just not…nemeses. Still rivals, we compete in almost everything we do, even now that we're in the same House. But there doesn't seem to be…intent to hurt each other, like before."

Ron nodded, and went back to his cards. Harry turned back to the downpour outside and sighed.

* * *

Draco was studying with Pansy and Blaise by the time 2:00 rolled around. They were all in the potions classroom, as Severus had opened it to the three for independent study. 

Lucius and Severus glided in, and Draco looked up for a moment, however, seeing that they were deep in what he called a "body language conversation," he turned back to his essay.

Lucius pursed his lips, _I've done everything I can Severus, he will not listen, and he will not give me any more time._

Snape gave Lucius a guarded look, _Should Draco take the mark, it will undo everything he's worked to accomplish here._

Lucius narrowed his eyes, _And should I refuse him my son, it will undo everything I have worked to accomplish._

Severus crossed his arms, _Draco's claimed emancipation. The Order will not allow him to be marked._

Lucius' eyes widened comically, _WHAT? How?_

Severus smirked, _The Potter boy. They have a deal worked out. Draco gave his testimony; it's documented by Narcissa's auror cousin._

Lucius' hand grasped his cane a little more firmly, _This proves both problematic and as a blessing._

Meanwhile, at one of the potions table, the teens had a conversation of their own. "I kinda creeps me out how your father and Snape can do that?" Pansy said with a shudder.

"Do what?" Draco asked dismissively.

"That whole 'I-can-communicate-with-a-blink-of-an-eye' thing."

"It's a simple observation exercise. They've been working closely together for the past twenty years. Anyone can pick up on it if they pay attention."

"I don't know," Blaise said. "You have to admit it is weird, Draco. Nobody can be THAT observant."

Draco looked up from his Charms essay. "Sure they can. You just have to practice. Take Pansy for example." Pansy wrinkled her brow; she didn't like where this was going. "She flares her nostrils and becomes all pug-faced when you accuse her of something she doesn't think is true."

Pansy's nostrils flared. "You take that back Draco Malfoy! I am not pug-faced," she yelled. The two men looked up from their conversation and regarded the young adults now arguing.

Blaise launched into hysterical laughter. "It's true," he wheezed as he pointed at Pansy, which only made her nostrils flare more. Pansy punched him, hard. "Hey that hurt, you – you pug-nosed freak of nature!" Draco smiled and returned to his essay.

Pansy crossed her arms and pouted. "I hate you all."

"Draco," Lucius called, and Draco immediately looked to his father. "I must have a private word with you." Draco nodded, smiled to his now concerned friends, and walked to Snape's office with the two men.

Once inside, Lucius took a seat and motioned for Draco to take one as well. Snape sat behind his desk, prepared to defend the boy if it proved necessary. Lucius was not a cruel man, but nonetheless didn't like his plans messed with.

"The Dark Lord wishes you to take the mark within the month." Draco made to reply, but Lucius held up his hand, stopping him. "I have been told of your emancipation from the dark side, and while I am proud of you for being a man and standing for your beliefs, I am disappointed as a father that you did not consult me on this."

"If I may, Father, Potter gave me an opportunity, and I took it, lest it pass me by. It also helps my cause here at school to keep the students from Voldemort."

"And while a very commendable action, such an opportunity has greatly hampered my own. Certain actions must be taken now, for your oversight. I cannot simply deny Voldemort, it would be seen as a disobedience on my part. We must now make your loyalties public, and I will have to exile you from the family."

"What??? But I thought…" Draco started, but was interrupted.

"It is the fact that you did not think that has gotten us into this situation. What would you have me do, Draco? Go to a Dark Lord and tell him, 'I am terribly sorry, but my son has refused your gift?'"

"But…"

"Do not worry, it is not disownment. You will still be Malfoy heir, and entitled to everything when I die, but I will have to exile you…in the public eye, in hopes," Lucius said the last with a sarcastic undertone, "that you will see the light and come back."

"So you want me to come back then? It would break my protection."

"No, I do not want to see you back. You will take this opportunity to the fullest. Claim your emancipation, and show that the rest of the students and adults CAN turn to the light without repercussions. You will set an example, and leave your mother and me as parents grieving over an offspring gone wrong. Like I said, I am very proud of you as a man and a father for standing by your beliefs. You are doing an excellent job in showing that the Malfoy name can be connected with the light."

Draco nodded.

"You will let this leak out to the Prophet in a week. I will go to Voldemort and drop to him that you and I are not seeing eye-to-eye. Once it's in the papers, I will publicly exile you from the family. I will have put an allowance in your vault, but you must be aware not to spend it all too quickly, none will be granted until after the war."

"How much allowance?"

"Because I do not know how long this will go on, I will be moving 15,000 galleons to your personal vault, which is on top of whatever you have saved." Draco's eyebrows rose. "Understand, Draco, there is no home to come back to after Hogwarts. The reasoning behind such a sum is because you will have to find your own way once you graduate."

"What about Mother?"

"Well, she will be disappointed and worried once I tell her. I will try and work something out so that you can sneak back into the Manor for one last Christmas. I will go away on business, giving her plenty of opportunity to disobey my orders."

Silence drew for a while. Lucius finished with, "Is there anything else you wish to ask while you have the time?" Draco shook his head. "Fine. I will be leaving in approximately one hour, so if you have any questions, ask before then." Lucius placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You have done well, Draco."

It was when Lucius left, that Snape spoke up. "What are your thoughts?"

"That my bad day has now officially turned into the suckiest day ever."

"I blame Dumbledore; you may not be my House student anymore, but I am your godfather. He should have come to me."

"No, it's all right, really. Just…unexpected. I didn't think this through."

"You both have paths you must follow, yours just happens to be different from your father's. It's not too late to retract your testimony."

"Would you have me take the mark?" Draco asked.

"No, and this looks to be your only way out. We had hoped he could be pushed until you were eighteen, but he has is own mad workings going on his head. Who knows why he decided so early."

Draco nodded. This was much more complicated that he wanted, but he figured it was better than taking the mark.

* * *

Harry flung himself onto his bed. This week had been a hard one. Between occlumancy classes with Dumbledore and Snape (the latter being much harsher), DA, Quidditch, Head Boy duties, tutoring, NEWT classes and the myriad of other things he had to do in the day, he was exhausted. So, it was no wonder that he passed out once he took a moment to relax. 

It was passed out in such a fashion that Draco found Harry. Draco shook his head. He had been trying harder to get along with the brunette, but it seemed to just fuel more arguments between them. But, the arguments were not akin to the vicious ones they used to have, and there were many more good times of laughter.

After Draco had put away his school things, he went over to Harry's bed. "Harry, wake up and get ready for bed proper." The boy didn't move. "Harry," Draco tried a little louder. Nothing. "Potter!" Draco gingerly touched the boy's shoulder, not wanting to get hit. Still nothing. Draco leaned close to Harry's head and screamed, "POTTER!!" and smacked him on the shoulder.

"It's no use," Ron said from the door. Draco whipped around looking at the ginger boy. "Harry's exhausted. He won't wake until he's had a couple hours of rest in him. It's best to just leave him."

"He can't go to bed with his robes and sneakers. How did you get in here anyway?" Draco sneered.

"I know the password. Anyway, I see Harry is going to be dead to the world, so I'll just go down to the Common Room." Ron turned and left without another word.

Draco looked down at the boy passed out on his bed. Surely the Weasel didn't expect to just leave him there? His robes would wrinkle. Huffing in annoyance, Draco pulled off Harry's trainers and wrinkled his nose at the stinky things. After performing a cleansing spell on them to make them smell better, he rolled Harry over onto his back and began undoing the robes. He was on the last button when a hand shot up and wrapped around his wrist. Shocked silver met sleepy emerald when Draco's eyes shot up to Harry's. Harry blinked a couple times.

"I…" Draco started

"Thanks…" it was barely caught, barely whispered, and mumbled almost incoherently. Harry let go of Draco's wrist as his eyes rolled back up and he passed out once again. After a moments hesitation, Draco finished unbuttoning Harry's robes, pulled one arm out, and then another, and through rolling Harry this way and that was able to wrestle the boy from his robes into his bed. Draco pulled up the duvet, and shut the curtains before hanging Harry's robe in the wardrobe and cleaning and pressing it with a simple spell. He told himself it was only in attempt to make the unkempt boy look a little more hygienic.

When Draco made his way back down to the Common Room, he found Ron by the hearth with a chess board set out with all the pieces.

"Harry and I were going to play wizards chess before I ran off to Astronomy," Ron said glumly.

A war waged inside Draco. He didn't really have anything to do until the midnight class. Looking around, the room was empty, most of the students still at dinner.

"I wish he would give back Head Boy, it's too much for him. He's got enough to think about, and I can tell he hasn't been sleeping."

"He has nightmares," Draco offered.

"Bad ones?" Draco nodded and Ron sighed. "It was a little easier when I was in the dorms with him, I could wake him up from them, but now he doesn't have anyone."

"So…" Draco started, inspecting invisible dirt under his nails, "how does one wake him up without getting socked in the face?"

Ron grinned, as he played with the chess pieces, "We used to hit him with pillows, that way we never got too close, if he was having an especially thrashy one."

_You might as well try getting along_, Draco thought to himself. _You're going to need to depend on these people, and it's not going to help if you're on their bad sides._

"So…do you have anyone to play with, Weaslebey?" Draco called from the other side of the room.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Not with Harry asleep. Ernie and Justin might get back soon, from dinner."

"I heard they were going to study with Michael in the library."

"Oh." Ron stared into the fire.

"Anyone else?" Draco asked. _I shouldn't even bother trying._

"No."

Draco sighed. God this was awkward. "Well, I've played a couple of times. I could always entertain you until someone better comes along."

Ron turned his calculating blue eyes to Draco, looking him up and down. "I guess, so long as you don't try and cheat. I'll know." Draco nodded. "And I'm white."

Draco smirked, "As though I could be anything else but black."

It was about a half hour later that other students came back to the Common Room, however, Ron hardly noticed them. While Ron was a great strategist when it came to chess, he was used to playing with others who thought hard about their moves, trying to outdo Ron. The way Draco played was so casual, and some of the moves he made seemed almost frivolous without a moments thought. The problem was he was giving Ron a run for his money. Several of the students gathered around on the plushy chairs and couches watching them play by the fire.

It was 11:45 when Draco called "Checkmate" and Ron sat staring in astonishment at his chessboard. Draco got up and gathered his astronomy class things and was about to walk out the door when he looked back at Ron. He was still staring at the board; not in a mad or hurt way, just amazed and astonished.

Ron looked up, "I want a rematch." The statement had no malice in it.

"We have class, Weasel. Maybe tomorrow." And Draco left Ron to gather his school things and rush out the door. It was after running a couple steps that Ron caught up with Draco.

"How did you learn to play like that Ferret? You had me going for quite a while."

Draco shrugged. "Only child. I had to figure out some way to entertain myself."

"So, you'll agree to a rematch, right?"

Draco let Ron stew in silence for a moment before saying, "Sure, why not. Are you going to be at Hermione's study group tomorrow night?"

Ron started when he heard his girlfriends name come from Draco's lips. Not Mudblood, not Granger, but simple old Hermione. "Yeah…"

"You don't take LAH right?"

"Nah, I already have a Ministry job lined up like my dad, so there was no point in taking it."

"We'll play while Hermione and Harry go over their notes for LAH and Muggle Studies."

"Ever find it odd how it's the two people who have spent the most time with the muggles that are taking the class, instead of, oh, say us?"

"Yeah, but I don't see much of a point in it. I'll always be a big part of the magical community so why bother." Draco said, making his way up the ladder to the astronomy tower.

"Yeah, I figure that anything I need to know, I'll just ask Hermione." Ron grinned.

Draco shook his head, and when they arrived into class they turned to take their seats on opposite sides of the room. But before they parted, Draco whispered, "You ever make me kiss Longbottom again, I'll hex your balls off." Ron only snickered.

_

* * *

_

"Hey Harry, are you dressing for Halloween?"

Harry looked at Draco, "Erm…yeah, but I haven't really an idea of what to be."

Draco smirked and crossed his arms, looming evilly. "I have a really really horrific idea." Harry looked at him worried. "But you're going to need a costume. Nothing you have suits. It's a Hogsmede weekend; we can both go shopping for costumes, if you have the time."

"Sure, I guess," Harry replied after thinking for a moment. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh," Draco responded, a truly wicked grin spreading from the smirk, "you'll see."

Friday came and passed without much hassle. Saturday would bring on a Hogsmeade weekend. Saturday morning brought the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, with the headline:

_MALFOY HEIR APPARENT EMANICPATES HIMSELF FROM THE DARK_

"_I'm tired of all the lies, I want to come clean about everything," the young Malfoy exclaims._

_The Malfoy name has long been seeped into the Black Arts. Even Lord Lucius Malfoy, once a Death Eater, and still rumored to be, is considered a force serving the great Evil that is trying to take over the wizarding world. But this afternoon, word has reached us that young Draco Malfoy, sole hair to the Malfoy estates, has cast off the dark ways, and declared that he will not serve He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_Lord and Lady Malfoy were not available for comment, however, this reporter has some inside information. Apparently Lucius Malfoy was seen at Gringots today. Witnesses say he was in quite an uproar, and demanded to see his private accountant. It is rumored that Lucius has taken his son off of his accounts, and possibly that the young man has been exiled from the Malfoy family._

_Much to speculate, much rumor, but one thing is for sure: Would Lord Malfoy really be this upset at his son's declaration if he truly wasn't in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's inner ranks? This reporter thinks not!_

_Rita Skeeter_

Not many paid attention to the two young men walking down the way to a clothing shop in Hogsmede. But when said two young men walked into the shop, there was an immediate uproar.

"Mr. Malfoy! Congratulations! I always knew you would come around."

"It was a good choice, young man, even if your father won't come around. Good riddance! You are better off away from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Good show, boy, good show."

"WILL YOU ALL PLEASE BE QUIET!" Draco shouted, a bit frazzled by all the people wanting to shake his hand or give their best wishes. Harry watched knowingly from the sidelines, grateful he wasn't in the lime light, for once. "We are simply here to buy clothing, and I'd like to do so as silently as possible."

It was as Draco was pulling clothing off the racks and shelves that Harry started to get worried. "Um… Draco, you still haven't told me what I'm supposed to be…"

"Oh you'll love it. It will be so scary, you'll be scared of even yourself!" Draco responded, grinning. He dropped a large quantity of clothing into the brunette's arms and shoved him over to the dressing room, pushing a little too hard so that Harry went stumbling head first into one of the cubes. Harry dropped the clothing, and poked his head back outside glaring at the other boy, who only smirked nastily.

"If you want me to cooperate, you'll have to be nicer to me."

Draco sniffed and turned his note into the air. "Malfoys are never nice, Potter."

Harry huffed and shut the door behind him. A short while later, the door opened, but he had only taken one step, before Draco said, "Nope, back in, wrong. Choose something else."

"What's wrong with these?" Harry asked.

"They don't fit. The trousers are too big, and the arms of the jumper are too long," Draco replied as he moved to fetch a smaller pair of pants.

"But I like them, they're comfortable," Harry replied, walking the rest of the way out and admired himself in the mirror.

"Too big," Draco simply replied, handing Harry another pair of pants as he reached to lift the sweater.

"Hey! What are you…" but with one quick movement, Draco had de-sweatered Harry. Then two things happened. Draco's pale complexion suddenly went pink as he realized after the fact that Harry hadn't been wearing a shirt under the jumper. And Harry grumpily crossed his arms and pouted, making him all the more adorable.

Draco quickly turned around and made a great show of very carefully and precisely folding the sweater to be put back on the shelf. "Go!" He heard a 'harrumph' as Harry entered the dressing room again, and Draco let out a sigh of relief when he heard the door close.

What Harry thought would be a simple costume shopping trip, turned into a 2 hour shopping ordeal of Harry trying on clothing, and Draco dismissing each item. Harry didn't understand WHY Draco was dismissing each article of clothing as it was the blonde who chose each piece, but whenever he would question Draco, he was met with icy glares or shouting.

It was after 2 hours that Harry walked back out of the dressing room, this time ready to hex the git if he said no again. But, instead of glaring, temper tantrums or general fussing, he was met with a very appraising and approving look which warmed him for a reason he couldn't place.

Confused, Harry turned around to look at himself in the mirror, and when he saw himself, his eyes widened, and a whispered "Oh…" escaped his lips.

"Draco… I look just like…"

Draco interrupted a feline grin gracing his face, "I know. Wanna bet 10 Galleons that the Weasel faints?"

* * *

It was near the end of October when the first quidditch match was played. Ravenclaw v Gryffindor. 

"AND GRYFFINDOR CALLS A TIME OUT! CURRENT SCORE 70/40, POINTS TO RAVENCLAW."

Harry jumped off his broom in a rage as the rest of his team mates touched down. Draco was the last, and most of the Gryffindor team was glaring at him. It was while he was smirking, dismounting from his broom that he got a punch in the face by the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

"You are fucking up the game, Malfoy! Stop deliberately throwing bludgers in my direction - I'm on your fucking team!! If we lose the game I'll replace you with Macmillan!"

Draco grabbed the front of Harry's robes and threw him to the ground. "Maybe if you hadn't taken my position I would be able to play better, Potter!" Draco shouted, landing a punch on Harry's jaw.

"IT LOOKS LIKE HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY HAVE CHANGED THIS SPORT TO ALL OUT WRESTLENING. SHOW HIM WHAT'S FOR HARRY!" exclaimed the voice over the loudspeaker, "Oh, sorry Professor, got a little carried away."

Madam Hooch and McGonagall sped as fast as they could to the ground, but not before Harry was able to get Draco into a headlock. "Just play the fucking game, Malfoy, stop being a bastard," Harry hissed. The rest of the team just stared on, shocked still.

"I think my father would take offence to that, Potty!" Draco yelled, trying desperately to get out of the hold, but the brunette was just a bit stronger. He resorted to kicking Harry in the shin, although he was aiming for the Golden Boy's knee.

Madame Hooch was the first to arrive at the scene, and the butchish woman tried to pull Harry off the blonde, but only managed to budge the boy a little. McGonagall finally arrived and body bound both boys, and soon all the boys could see was the sky as they lay stiffly on their backs.

"Such behavior is an utter disgrace, and I'm in half a mind to disqualify Gryffindor because of the two of you," McGonagall's voice rang sternly. "However, that would disqualify us from the entire year, and I'd rather not punish the whole House and team because of the shenanigans between you two. I'm giving you two 10 minutes to calm down and get back out here to play respectfully, or else as Head of House I will be throwing you BOTH off the team."

She released Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, please precede to the Slytherin locker rooms, I don't trust you two in the same room at the moment. You have 10 minutes to cool off or send in a replacement." Draco stared at her as he got up off the ground. "Go, NOW!" she shouted, point off to the correct direction. Draco jogged over, but not without giving a burning glare to Harry who still lay on the ground.

Minerva looked at Harry, hurt in her eyes. She released him from the bind and he stood up slowly. "Mr. Potter. Such behavior is not conducive to a Head Boy."

"But Malfoy wasn't…"

"And AS SUCH," Minerva spoke over him, making him stop, "You shall have detention with me tonight." Harry sighed. "Make your way to the Gryffindor locker rooms, you have 10 minutes." McGonagall turned on her heel and made her way to the Slytherin locker rooms, and Harry could see that Snape descending the risers as well.

Sighing in frustration he made his way to the showers and turned the cold all the way on, standing under the spray in full gear. He punched the tile in front of him, but it didn't give way like Malfoy's face and all he was left with was wet quidditch gear and a sore fist. Slowly, the cold water washed away the worst of his anger. Stepping out and performing a drying spell on himself, he took a few deep breaths before making his way back onto the field. He saw Draco, Minerva and Snape in the corridor leading to the Slytherin showers on his way back out. They were talking to Draco, who looked much dishonored, and McGonagall's hand was on the blonde's shoulder.

As both boys met on the field, their team mates and the rest of the school looking on, they bent and picked up their brooms. As Harry was about to kick off, he felt a firm but un-aggressive hand on his shoulder. Turning, his eyes met with Malfoy's and the blonde stuck out a hand. Neither boy smiled and the entire school waited with bated breath.

Harry stared at the hand for a moment, so reminiscent of their first year. His eyes rose to Malfoy's, and he saw no malice there; it was almost a guarded consideration. The guarded look slipped only barely when Harry's hand met Draco's in a shake, and Harry could see the tiniest bit of relief and gratitude before walls were raised and Draco kicked off. The crowd cheered as the Gryffindor team took to the sky.

That day Gryffindor took Ravenclaw with 250 points.

* * *

Harry finished copying the homework off the board in DADA on Tuesday as the others were leaving for their next class. He put away his quills and ink, and as he picked up his book bag he was about to leave the classroom when a voice called, "Harry, I need you to stay after for a moment." 

Harry turned around, and was met by a warm smile from Remus. Harry smiled back, "Well, not that I'm a big fan of potions, Professor, but I do have to get all the way down to the dungeons, and I am sure Snape's not going to be happy."

"I'll give you a note, its fine. And it's not that far to the portrait of One-Eyed Melba, which you should know takes you straight to the dungeons," Remus replied, his smile widened, "especially with that map…"

Harry walked back and set his bag on a desk, smiling the whole time. He'd rather be here than Potions anyway.

"I have to ask you some questions about that wand of yours…"

* * *

A/N: Alright, only 19 pages, because I cut the Halloween scene out; I've already written a lot for it (this chapter would have been about 30 pages if I left it in). Aren't you just dying to know? HA! And what about Harry's wand? And the Tapestry? And just what was in Draco's journal that he got upset about? Don't worry, all those questions will be answered. I haven't forgotten. 

Let's see. No trivia this time, however I didn't see many "First Fics," made me sad, I was hoping to increase my title list… far away sigh

I just got a myspace account, you can find it by tying the regular myspace address and then adding /bryarrose but if you friend me, message me to let me know you're from because I don't friend people unless I know them from somewhere. The link is also on my profile. I wasn't able to get La Folia in harpsichord, but the violin version is on my myspace account for those who haven't heard it.


	10. Conversations with Mr Nobody

**Chapter 10 - Converstations with Mr. Nobody**

"What about my wand, Professor…sir?" Harry asked a little concerned as he sat in one of the seats.

"Oh, no need for formality, Harry. I'm not speaking to you as your professor. In your godfather's…absence, they were unable to find anyone more suitable," the last was said in distain, "so I instead get reports on your progress from the school, and I've noticed that your grades are improving. Most specifically your charm work. Has Hermione, or anyone else been helping you? Your marks are starting to rival Miss Granger's in some subjects." Remus asked.

"I'm not cheating, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh no! Nothing of the sort." Remus sighed. "I clearly am going about this the wrong way." He sat on the desk in front of Harry's. "Honestly, Harry, Dumbledore wanted me to ask you. I have no idea what goes on in that head of his, but there is always a reason behind even the simplest of questions. It was his idea to give you the wand, and he wanted me to check up on you. In my opinion, you've been doing excellently in classes."

"Oh…um. Well, things are…easier. It's almost like I know things already, but I don't, you know?" Remus gave Harry a confused look and Harry sighed, trying to think of a better way to put it. "It's like…we're going over new material, stuff I haven't seen before, and while my mind keeps trying to wrap around the concepts, my hand already knows what to do."

Remus nodded. He pursed his lips and his face took on a very…dissatisfied and concerned look. He stood up, walked over to his desk, and wrote something on a piece of paper before bringing it back and setting it in front of Harry.

"Since you don't know Latin, I am sure it's safe to say you don't know what that word is, correct?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded.

"I'd like you to try out that spell, Harry. I'm not going to tell you how to perform it, or what school of magic, such as Transfiguration or Charms, what not, that it comes from. Just read the word, and do what you FEEL is appropriate. Aim it for the grindylow in the tank over there."

Harry nodded and picked up the piece of paper. He put the paper back down, and pointed his wand at the tank. As Harry said the words, his hand moved in an odd swiping motion, and the grindylow screamed in pain. Surprised, Harry stopped, and the grindylow went back to taunting both him and Remus. When Harry looked at Remus, he was nodding, but he didn't look particularly happy.

"Remus…is everything alright?"

"I need to think about some things. I think there is something Dumbledore's not telling me." Remus sighed and went to sit behind his desk and wrote a note. "Thank you, Harry, you may go to Potions now, here is your note."

As Harry left the classroom, he bumped into Tonks. "Oh…erm…sorry, Tonks."

"No worries, Harry boy." She walked into the classroom and was met with a very reserved looking Remus. "Hey… what's the matter?" She picked up the spell Harry had left and whistled. "This one's a particularly nasty one, if I have my roots correct. What is it?"

"It's a spell Sirius created in sixth year," Remus replied resting his chin thoughtfully in his hand and looking out the window.

"Are you teaching Dark Arts as well as Defense now?" Tonks asked confused.

"No. Harry was able to do the spell."

"Well, Sirius must have taught him."

Remus shook his head. "I highly doubt it. Sirius wasn't the asshole he was when he was a kid."

"Maybe he saw it somewhere?" Tonks offered.

Again, Remus shook his head. "No, Sirius and I were the only ones who knew it. He used it once on Snape not knowing what it would do, and after we saw the effects we never spoke of it again. He never wrote it down. I remember it because I just don't forget things like that. And you were only able to recognize the gist of it because you're highly trained."

"Well, what other possibilities are there?"

"I think it's something in Sirius' wand. There's something Dumbledore isn't telling me, and I am going to find out what it is." Remus stood up, and placing a quick kiss on her forehead, he left to find the Headmaster.

* * *

"Oh COME ON, Draco! You two were OOZING sexual tension out there on the field. It exploded when he punched you. You can NOT sit there and tell me that you didn't get hard when he had you in a head lock." 

Draco looked away, a slight blush tinting his porcelain complexion. "I was FLYING, Pansy. The trill and weightlessness can have a tendency to make things... excited!"

"Oh come off it, you lout! You have always gotten a thrill flying against Potter, but you're not seeker anymore. Tell me, is the 'Beat-Off' pos..."

"BEATER!!!"

"..ition just as thrilling?" Pansy finished over him, a positively wicked gleam in her eye. Her voice lowered to a purr. "Or was it really when his strength was constraining you, quidditch toned muscles, smelling of sweat and sex..."

"STOP HAVING EROTIC DREAMS ABOUT MY SEX LIFE, YOU BITCH!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs.

As the echo dissipated in the library, all that could be heard was Draco's hard breathing, which he told himself was the only thing keeping him from murdering the pug-faced princess, and a lowly cricket that had somehow gotten into the library by mistake. Pansy plopped an elbow on the table, and rested her chin on her hand, grinning like a cheshire cat at her blonde friend, who refused to look in her direction. The blush crept back up on his pale face, and Draco picked up his books, calmly leaving the table. As he passed Madame Pince's desk, he gave the woman with a completely scandalized expression a polite nod, and left the library.

* * *

Draco looked at himself in the mirror. "I can't do it." 

"Oh no you don't. You made me buy new clothes, you made me wash with your froo-froo soaps and conditioners, you did my nails - which hurt by the way - and you made me walk for HOURS! You're doing it, Draco."

"I can't," Draco whined, almost sobbing. He lifted his hands to his hair again, but his arms stopped and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't make them move. Draco closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "I CAN'T."

"Well I can," a voice drawled from behind, and when Draco's eyes went back to the mirror he saw Harry behind him. He didn't even have a moment to react; the brunette's hands rucked up his hair.

"AHHHH!!!" Draco looked forlorn at his reflection.

"What do I use to make it stay that way?" Harry asked. Draco pointed to one of the containers, and Harry scooped out a large handful of hair gel, lobbing it onto the blonde's mussed locks. Harry chuckled at the expression on his face; it looked like he was about to cry. "Oh don't fret, you big baby. At the end of the night it will all wash out and you can go back to being Mr. Perfect Hair."

"Harry..." Draco said quietly, "you had better be right, or I will beat Voldemort's plan to kill you off."

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal; you're the one who thought of the idea."

Draco said no more, instead opting for pouting at his own reflection.

When Harry was done it looked like some stray owl had tried to make a nest of Draco's poor hair. He sighed as he continued to look at himself in the mirror. "I have under thought this plan. You come out looking much better than I do, maybe we should switch."

Harry looked at him in exasperation. "And that would make sense how?"

"I don't know I just want my hair back," he whined.

"If it helps at all, you get to do my hair now, since I have NEVER been able to tame it." The pout turned into pure glee with much too much enthusiasm; frankly it frightened Harry a little. Draco got his wand. "Hey! What are you going to do with that??"

"I need to do a couple spells so your hair will stay."

Two hours later, Draco sat back and admired his handiwork. Yes, this would be a good night. "Go get dressed, and meet me in the dorm room, I have a plan on how to scare the Weasel senseless."

Harry shook his head and walked into the bathroom to get changed. Draco's attire was a whole different story. He had to enlarge some aspects and shrink others just so the clothing would stay on. A moment later he heard the door open, and when he turned around he forgot how to breathe.

Harry looked stunning. More than stunning, and Draco couldn't find words to describe it. The tailor definitely did his job, because everything was perfectly cut, perfectly hemmed to Harry's measurements. By Merlin, they even had the right amount of tightness to his shirt to show off the subtle muscles of Harry's biceps. Harry walked over to Draco's full length mirror to see the whole outfit, and Draco's face went from pale to a nice shade of pink when he saw just how well those pants fit on Harry's backside.

"I think they're too tight."

Draco didn't hear, his entire being much more interested in admiring the Adonis that just stepped out of the bathroom.

"Draco?"

Draco's eyes roved up and down the brunette's form, and Harry looked at the blonde through the mirror. "Draco?" The spells and products Draco used on Harry's hair only pulled the whole costume together. He could almost just reach out and touch... "DRACO!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Draco exclaimed, not knowing where such a statement came from.

"What?"

"What?" Draco asked startled.

"You didn't do what?"

"I didn't do anything."

Harry turned around and looked at him through narrow concerned eyes. "Are you feeling OK?"

"Yes I'm fine, what did you ask before?"

"I think these clothes are too tight." Harry turned back to the mirror.

"Nonsense. These clothes FIT, Harry. They are just different from the clothing five sizes too big you usually wear." Draco noticed that the color of the shirt really brought out the color in Harry's eyes.

"I feel naked..." Harry whispered.

"Oh posh! You're in a turtleneck Harry! You are fully covered."

"Hmm..." was all Harry responded with.

Draco smiled wickedly. "So, wanna hear my plan to scare Weaselbey?"

"RON, YOUR EYES ARE CLOSED, RIGHT???" Harry yelled down the stairs some time later.

"YES! God, I don't see why I have to…" Ron grumbled.

"Oh Ron, humor them, they're getting along for once, and I…" the rest of Hermione's words were cut off when she saw Draco.

First of all, Draco was slumping down the stairs, all grace and poise forgotten. Hermione's eyes went immediately to his hair, which was neither slicked back like he used to wear it, or smoothed down like he wore it as of late. No, his hair was… messy. It was the only word Hermione could use to describe it. It was completely tussled, as though he went to bed with hair gel and didn't take the time to look at himself in the morning. His face adorned a pair of round rimmed ugly glasses, and his clothes – oh my god, Hermione thought. Where in the world did he get those horrible things? The clothing was three sizes too big and barely hung off his slim frame. He wore a bright crimson sweatshirt that literally hung off his shoulders and a pair of old jeans. The outfit was complete with a pair of pathetically worn gold trainers and a scar drawn on his forehead.

"'Lo." Draco said in greeting, his snarky drawl gone. He stepped to stand beside Ron, holding in snickers as he knew what was coming next would be even more shocking.

Hermione was so busy staring at Draco that she almost missed Harry's entrance so soft and soundless as he came gracefully down the stairs. This time Hermione went slack jawed and a bit of a flush rose in her cheeks as she looked at the incredibly handsome man her best friend had become.

Harry's hair was lengthened just a bit, and had some sort of product that made the black tresses fall delicately into his face. He wore no glasses, and in Hermione's opinion, all spectacles should be outlawed on Hogwarts grounds because of it. Harry wore a deep forest green turtleneck, which fit snugly and perfectly on him, giving definition to his chest. Below that was a pair of well tailored black slacks complete with a fine silver belt. Harry wore nice black dress shoes that looked like they had just been polished. And as impressive as Harry looked, the way he carried himself, with such grace and confidence. It was amazing.

Harry took his place on the other side of Ron. "You can open your eyes now, Weasel," Harry said with trademarked Malfoy smirk. Ron, a little put off, opened his eyes as his head turned towards Harry's voice.

"Hey..AAAA!" Ron's eyes went wide as he saw his best friend, smirk and all. He jumped back, knocking into Draco.

"Hey, mate, watch where you're going!"

Ron spun around. "AHHHHHH!!!!!" He fell backwards when he saw Draco. And poor Ron sat there for a good minute, looking at the two boys back and forth. Harry finally took pity and offered a hand. Hermione refused to look at Harry, a blush still gracing her delicate English completion.

"If nothing else, this was worth the look on your face." Harry chuckled as he pulled Ron up, and they headed out to the Great Hall.

Draco was about to follow, when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "You burned all his other clothing, right?" Hermione whispered, a little thrill at the idea making her feel a little guilty.

Draco completely opened up and dazzled her with a winning, real smile. "Let's just say that boy is VERY lucky it's a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend," and the blonde bowed and offered her an arm. Hermione took it, chuckling the entire way to the Hall.

* * *

The hard soles of the shoes clicked against the marble floor as Lucius walked slowly beside Voldemort. The long hallway was empty of all persons and it felt quite lonely with nothing hanging on the walls. This was a part of the Manor that no eyes but a Lord and his Master would see. 

"Do you think you have done enough to make him see reason, Lucius?"

"He is a Malfoy, my Lord, and while he may be stubborn, he will see the power that awaits him," Lucius replied, hoping that it would appease the madman.

"We could always…" Voldemort took out his wand, "persuade him."

The pit of Lucius' stomach fell. "My Lord, what use is a Malfoy's fear, when you could have a Malfoy's loyalty?"

Voldemort stopped walking and turned to his icy blonde companion. "And do I have your loyalty, Malfoy?"

Lucius gracefully went to one knee, "Always, my Lord."

Voldemort held the elder Malfoy under a scrutinizing gaze for a few moments before saying, "Make sure your son sees the same light, Lucius."

"Once he realizes just how little power he has out there without your or my influence, he will be crawling back."

Voldemort didn't respond, but instead continued walking down the hallway, deep in thought. Lucius didn't like it when he was deep in thought, because it meant that the screws that were NOT loose were planning something.

* * *

Some time during the later hours of the Halloween Party, two teens made walked as quietly as they could. Hermione giggled loudly as she and Draco made their way down the corridors. 

"Did you see the LOOK on their faces when they saw you two?" Hermione giggled out. "And then Seamus, OH MERLIN..." She erupted into large belly laughs.

"Shhhhh..." Draco motioned her to be quite, and let out a giggle himself.

"Oh GOD! We're gonna get in so..." she stopped and teetered over bumping into the wall, using it as support, "we're goin' ta get in trouble if we don get back."

"You Miss, need to sober up before we go anywhere else. Your chatter is going to give us away." Draco looked around, a little loopy. AHA! Classroom. "Here." He held the door open for her, and as Hermione approached the door, she gave a very deep curtsey, which ended her face first on the floor in the classroom. Her laughter echoed the empty corridor, and Draco quickly shoved her in closing the door behind. "Have you never been the least bit tispy, woman?" Draco asked, clearly frazzled. The last thing he needed was to get blamed for getting the Head Girl drunk. No, that was due to the over exuberant Blaise, who had spiked the punch with firewhisky.

"Nope," Hermione giggled as she righted herself on the threshold and leaned back against the door as Draco sat on a desk. "You know Harry's not gay, right?"

The question shocked Draco. "Pardon me?"

"Harry, e's not gay. At least I don tink." She said very seriously, hiccupped and then giggled again. "I meant what I said about bein' his friend."

"I wouldn't dream of..."

"Oh, accordin to Pansy you do."

"It's Pansy that has dreams about me and Harry, not me."

"Butchor gay, right?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Granger." Draco sniffed haughtily.

"Is my busy...bussie...business cuz Harry's my friend and I LOVE him," Hermione yelled, and at the word love, she gave herself a great big hug.

Draco cast a silencing spell on the room, just in case Hermione decided to yell anything else. "Well, even if I was, it wouldn't make any difrnen...difference, Harry has girls falling all over him all the time anyway. He's probably gone through his share anyway."

Hermione shook her head furiously, but stopped when she hit the back of it on the door. "Ow... No. Harry doen't really go out. He's only been on one date, and it was with that BITCH Cho." Draco's eyes widened by Hermione's conviction of voice. "He liked her, and I was really hoping she'd like im, but she was always SO hung up on Cedereric. He kissed her once, Harry did, and it was complet" Hermione thought really hard, "ly distasteful." Hermione leaned her head back against the door, staring at the ceiling. "He's not really made time for it again. Romance. He doesn't believe it's worth his time, with the war 'n all." Hermione blew out a large dramatic sigh, "Thinks maybe if he gets done with it all someone'll love him for HIM instead of for what they wantim to be." She looked dazzled at Draco, "Can't say I blame him," she finished with a far away voice.

"So Potter has trouble with the ladies does he?" Draco asked, very interested now.

"Not neces…not really problems, it's more…" Hermione sighed in frustration. "I've seen how he looks at Ron and I…me, Ron and me. It's like he doesn't believe he's gonna have that. And can ya really blame him?" she asked a little loudly. "He's got nobody, Draco. NO BODY. He's just all alone and he has nobody."

Draco smiled. "You said that already."

"Anytime he gets a nobody…" she thought for a moment, "a somebody. It just…all goes downhill. And I don't mean like a good fuck or anything," at this Draco's eyebrows rose, he had never heard the Head Girl swear before. "I mean like someone to love and not in a mush…y way." Draco looked at her with a confused expression.

"There was his parents," she said holding up two fingers. "And…whoosh, takin'. Then there was Sirius," she said, wiggling the same two fingers. "And just when it's all gonna work out, BAM!" she enunciated by slamming her fist on the floor, to which the very serious expression changed to one of lots of pain as she jammed her two wiggling fingers on the ground. "AHHH!" Draco didn't have to hush her since she did a pretty good job by stuffing her fist in her mouth.

"Well, he has you and Ron, right? You guys will stick by him no matter what."

Hermione nodded, "But it's not the same is it? We're not FAMILY, Draco. We'll never truly understand him, all the expectations he has to live up to, all the responsibility. Harry was just a little boy, thrust into a world he never know…knoew…knew, and was expected to immediately pick up where he left off as if at one year old he actually knew what he did."

"What about the family he goes home to for summer?"

Hermione was sobering up at this point and gave him an incredulous look. "He lived in a cupboard, Draco, for the first eleven years of his life. A cupboard under the stairs. He's not as slim as he is from exercising too much, and the clothes he wears are not five times too large because he prefers them that way."

"Oh, that's right," Draco whispered to himself, "father said something about his home life."

"Pardon? I didn't catch that."

Draco looked back up at Hermione. "Oh, nothing of any importance. Looks like you're a bit more level headed. Ready to get back to your dorms?"

Hermione nodded, standing and wobbling a bit but otherwise gaining some composure.

* * *

"Pansy, will you get off this whole subject?" Blaise said exasperated. 

"Oh, you've got to be curious though. I mean, we obviously live, and won, and things are happy with rainbows and sunshine, but you've got to wonder about every day life." Pansy said, daydreaming.

"Nope," Blaise responded flipping the page in his Astronomy book.

"Nope? That's all you've got to say? Nope?" Pansy was tapping her foot at this point.

"Fine, Nope, I don't wonder, because I know."

Pansy narrowed her eyes and looked Blaise up and down. "You know what?"

"How our futures turn out."

"WHAT?"

Blaise rushed Pansy and covered her mouth with his hand. "Shut up you bloody woman!"

Pansy yanked Blaise's hand down. "What do you mean you know?" she whispered.

Blaise looked around. "I wrote myself a note. About what I found out in the future. When we came back, even though my mind was erased, I still had the note. Now, I don't know how or why things happen the way they do, just that they do."

"Well, what did you write down?" Pansy asked with bated breath.

Blaise gave her an impossible look. "I'm not telling you, some of it's about you. You're better off not knowing. It's good. Don't worry about it." Replacing his book in his bag he started to walk out of the library.

"How come you get to know and I don't? Do I have to marry Duncan Blaine?" she whined as she followed him.

"I absolutely refuse to tell you; why don't you just tell your father you don't want to marry that weird Russian bloke? And I know the future because, my dear, I obviously was the Slytherin one of the group and outsmarted you all."

"Says he who was put in Huffelpuff," she scoffed.

Blaise gave Pansy a hurt look and covered his heart. "And what kind of friend would I be if I gave you all the secrets of your future instead of letting them unravel on their own?" he asked as he made his way to the Great Hall.

"A GOOD ONE!!" Pansy yelled.

"Well, guess the bloody hat put me in the wrong House then." With that, Blaise made his way through the large doors leaving Pansy to flounder in the hall.

"I hate you," she said, and entered the hall for lunch.

* * *

"Hey Draco, could I borrow your Potions notes later on tonight? I wasn't able to get that part on the papyrus plant." 

"Sure," Draco said, looking up and instantly regretting it. Harry had just come back from the showers, and was clad in only a towel, and a short one at that. Draco let out a silent squeak, slammed his eyes shut, and started muttering "Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies," under his breath.

"What was that?" Harry called.

Another silent squeak. "Shit, he heard me," Draco whispered. "Nothing!" he called, and threw his notes onto the floor, quickly throwing his curtains closed and hiding in the dark light on his bed.

Harry looked at the notes in the middle of the floor. Draco was not one to go throwing school work around; he was on par with Hermione when it came to respect for school work. "Are you OK, Draco?" Harry asked, walking over to his bed, his hand poised to crack open the curtains a little.

"No!" Draco called. "I…have a migraine. The light is affecting it."

"Oh," Harry said, pulling his hand back from the bed curtains. He lowered his voice so as not to increase the headache. "Alright, I will just take these and get the notes I need, and I'll put them on your desk when I'm done."

"Whatever!" Draco called, thanking any god out there that he didn't come face to face with the emerald eyes that haunted his dreams as of late. "I hate being seventeen," Draco muttered to his crotch.

* * *

In the dark of the night a cloaked figure stood on the edge of the forest, not daring to go any further lest it meet with the inhabitants of the dark place. A twig snapped and the figure whipped around. 

"Are you Mr. Nobody?" a deep voice called.

"Who wants to know," a younger voice answered back from underneath the cloak.

Instead of answering, a hand came out and grabbed the cloaked figure by the throat, pushing the smaller body up against a tree. "All right! All right! Yes, I am Mr. Nobody." The hand loosened a bit, "Although next time I'd hope you would ask someone their name instead of offering them an alias since they could just lie to you." The hand tightened again. "Not that I'd do that!"

The figure was thrown to the side.

"What news do you have for our Lord?"

"I've set everything up, Potter has the portkey in his bookbag, and the castle will be virtually empty during the winter holidays. I overheard the teachers talking, and they'll be half staffed 4 days before Christmas. Nobody will be in the Gryffindor seventh year dorms. All you need is to activate this," the cloaked figure on the ground threw a pencil at the two men towering over, "and it will get you right into the castle, through the wards, and into the dorm room. There's probably an intruder alarm system, so you'll have about 20 seconds to get Potter and portkey back out before someone is able to get to the dorm room."

The two men looked at each other and nodded. The one on the left said, "You will be greatly rewarded once Potter is in the sights of the Dark Lord."

The figure on the ground smiled as the two figures disappeared into the woods.

* * *

**A/N:** Forgot to add this at the end of Chapter 9 - Doing the conversions from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, one Galleon equals around 5 Pounds which is about $9.82. That means that the 15,000G Lucius has allowed his son is around $148,000. Man, I wish I was rich!!! 

YAY! We're halfway done!!! Chapter 11 is going to be pretty dark. I would say more but I don't want to give anything away.

If anyone would like to read other projects I am writing right now (including Original Fiction) I am posting them on my myspace. The link is on my profile.


	11. A Hazy Shade of Winter

**Chapter 11 - A Hazy Shade of Winter**

Chilly October moved to a dark November. Draco felt more comfortable than ever in the tower as the days shortened and the nights lengthened. One thing was for sure, it wasn't as bloody bright in the mornings.

Classes got more challenging, homework piled higher, study sessions longer, and stress increased as time approached quicker and quicker to NEWT tests. Most classes now held projects and thesis work for the seventh years. However, this approach only drew Harry and Draco together as they were partnered for the majority of classes they had together.

November moved to December, and through study sessions, Hogsmede weekends, chess matches, and general existing, the Golden Trio and the Prince of Slytherin became pretty close friends. There was still an insult or two, but they were meant in good fun. Draco and Ron still called each other Weasel and Ferret, but neither name had been used maliciously for some time. The fights between Harry and Draco lessened considerably, though sometimes Draco would get up in arms about something neither Harry nor Ron could figure out. Hermione only smiled knowingly, which made the two boys think she knew something they ought, or was up to something.

Increased homework and lack of time brought Pansy and Blaise to the study sessions, especially since Pansy was partnered with Hermione in Ancient Runes and Blaise shared Ron's dorm.

Everyone, teachers included, was looking forward to winter holidays, and they couldn't come quick enough. Ron and Hermione would be going to the Burrow - after breaking up, getting back together, and breaking up again. Harry never knew if they were off or on, so he treated them as if they were always on, hoping that his two bickering friends could just see what everyone else plainly saw. Blaise was going to Greece with his mother and her new husband. "I'll have to see if he ends up coming back or "mysteriously" disappears, like the last one." While the Slytherins laughed, the Gryffindors were unsure of how to take this. Draco would be spending this last Christmas with his mother, although outside the inner sanctum of the group, he was said to be visiting family in Austria. The day before the Hogwarts express was to arrive, pictures leaked out to Witch Weekly of Pansy and some boy who's face was blacked out doing some very sordid acts. She was going home to discuss her marriage contract.

Harry was the only one staying from the group.

Fortunately, Hermione and Ron were 'on again' in time for the Yule Ball. He really wasn't looking forward to laments from either of them about who to take and why one of them wouldn't just apologize. At least Ron had decent robes this year, courtesy of some unknown benefactor. Although the card saying – 'Just because you are a weasel doesn't mean you have to LOOK like one. Consider it a peace offering. Don't insult be by declining or there will be no more chess' – gave away who it was. Ron grumbled a bit, but wore them none the less.

Draco took Pansy, and they were dressed to match. Ginny went alone, as did Harry, but Hermione's observant eyes didn't fail to miss that the red-head who didn't need more punch would refill nonetheless when a tall, dark skinned, handsome ex-Slytherin made his way over to the buffet table. The boys, of course, were clueless.

As Pansy and Draco were dancing, she leaned in and whispered, "Potter sure cleans up well, doesn't he?"

Draco chuckled. "I thought you would have noticed that at Halloween."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "I was drunk at Halloween. Did you do Harry's hair again? It doesn't look as good, but it's definitely less… messy."

Draco looked over at his dorm mate. "No, he actually picked up on one of the more difficult charms I use for my hair. And then changed it. It was weird. Doesn't look bad though. He doesn't do it all the time, just for special occasions I guess; it's still a ragged mess most days."

Pansy smiled. "So you've been looking." It wasn't a question.

"Oh, shut up Pansy. No quidditch toned muscles tonight, please."

Pansy laughed. "You should dance with him."

Draco looked at Pansy as though she had just suggested he give Snape a nudie lap dance.

"What?"

"Uh, Pansy, besides to a very select few, I'm still in the closet, Harry's not gay, and I don't wish to make THAT much of a spectacle of myself."

"Whatever. And Potter is gay; he's far too much of a drama queen to not be one. Almost rivals you with your whining at the slightest provocation."

"No he's not, and I would think I'd have better gaydar than you. I'm the one who…" Draco broke off and looked somewhere else.

"Wants to bugger boys?" Pansy finished, smiling.

Draco sighed. "Wants to date them. Pansy, must you be so vulgar all the time? Just one innocent conversation with you would be nice."

"But you're so cute when the pink rises above your collar and graces your cheeks, my love," she cooed, resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him with batting eyes. Draco gave her a mock glare. "Are you going to at least ask him, at some point? Tell him at all? Even if he says no, you'll know you at least did SOMETHING."

"No."

"Oh come on, where is the bravery lions are supposed to exhibit?"

"The hat said I was a snake the first year I was here, and it didn't even have to touch my head properly. I even confronted it after it put me in Gryffindor and you know what the bloody piece of cloth tells me? Oh no, you'll fail in Gryffindor."

Pansy sighed. "Sometimes I hate your father, Draco." He looked at her offended. "He's never set a good example. You'll probably never say 'I love you' to anyone until the day you die."

"I don't love…," he started a little too loudly and looked around, softening his voice. "I don't love Potter. I may think he has a nice bum, but I would hardly classify the feeling raging inside me as love."

Pansy just looked at him sadly. "Whatever, Draco. Song's over and I need to rest my feet."

* * *

Harry looked around the classroom, surprised to see everything. Usually Dumbledore would not hold back during occlumency lessons, and so a classroom was cleared out of anything that might be damaged, or damaging. 

"Professor, aren't we…" Harry started.

"For the holidays, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, "I'd like you to read this." He passed a book to Harry.

"Fundamentals of Tauromachy? Sir, I don't under…"

"Tauromachy is the art of bullfighting found in Spain, Portugal, and much of Mexico, but it goes as far back as Ancient Rome," Dumbledore started, as he walked to a window, gazing out to the darkened school grounds. "In the…sport, the person who fights the bull is not the first to wound it. Instead, a bullfighter will study a particular bull for a great amount of time, assessing its strengths and weaknesses. Then assistants will take care of those weaknesses. If a particular bull has a strong run, one of the assistants will run into the ring, cutting the flanks of the animal, so that the muscles cannot push as hard. If a bull has a tendency to attack with the left horn, an assistant will lance its side, so that it can no longer favor the most natural attack. Finally, the neck of the bull is pierced, weakening the bull greatly before the actual bullfighter will enter the ring. A great show is made before the poor beast is finally slain."

"Sounds pretty cruel, sir. And the bullfighter isn't much of a fighter, but rather an opportunist, too cowardly to go in and do it himself."

"It is a very cruel tradition, Harry."

There was a long pause of silence, before Harry asked, "And you want me to read this because…"

Dumbledore looked sadly at Harry and sighed. "Because, my boy, it is important." Dumbledore walked to the door of the classroom. As he opened it, he said, "There will be no lessons tonight, or through the holiday. I would like you to finish that and return it to me before Christmas, please. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight, Professor!" Harry called to the old man's retreating form. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair and looked at the book. Having nothing better to do, he opened it, and started reading the first chapter.

The next day was the day students would be leaving. At breakfast, post came and Draco got a letter. There was no signature, no seal.

_Do whatever you must to make sure Potter says inside. He mustn't go out four days before Christmas, when the school is half staffed. Make me proud._

Make me proud, this was from his father. Students started shuffling out of the hall. He got up and ran over to the Gryffindor table. "Harry!"

"Hey Draco, excited about going home?"

"Harry," Draco started, voice lowering to a whisper. "Harry, you have to stay inside during the holiday, don't go out."

"Don't go out?" Harry asked, waving goodbye to the Weasleys and Hermione as they followed the other students out.

"You have to stay in, it's Order stuff."

"Order stuff? How do you know Order stuff? Does Dumbledore know?"

"Mr. Malfoy, we must be going now," McGonagall called.

"Coming! Just stay inside OK, there something planned, and you need to stay inside."

"Draco, I don't understand, what's…"

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco sighed. "Just don't go outside four days before Christmas OK? Just stay inside. Please!" Draco whispered, and then ran to the doors where Minerva was beckoning him.

* * *

Draco was coddled as soon as he stepped in the door of the manor by a crying Narcissa. 

"Narcissa, there's no need for dramatics."

"This could be the very last Christmas we see him for a long time, Lucius," Narcissa wailed as she squeezed the air out of her son.

"This could very well be my last Christmas if you insist on cutting off my air flow," Draco croaked as his mother's grip squeezed. Narcissa let go, fretting over her son as he gave orders to the house elves that appeared to take his luggage.

"Well, I am off again; there are things I must see to, meeting to attend." Lucius grabbed a fresh coat one of the house elves had waiting for him, as Narcissa led another to the kitchens, planning the large welcome home feast she had planned in a couple days. Lucius walked back towards the door of the manor, giving orders to house elves. "And son…" Lucius called. Draco turned, and looked to his father. Lucius slowly walked up to his son, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've made me very proud, Draco." He bent down a little and hugged Draco. Too confused by anything, Draco just stood there, unsure of what to do. Mothers hug. Fathers show love through praise. "I love you, Draco. Happy Yule." Lucius stepped back, and pat his son on the head before walking out of the front doors of the Manor. Draco was left wondering what just happened, and what did Mother say to his father to make him act so strangely.

* * *

Harry was a little lonely in his dorm room, being the only seventh year Gryffindor boy who stayed behind. There were a couple students in the tower of various years, but up in the dorm room it was too quiet; too still. He longed for Ron's jokes, or Hermione's scolding. Somehow he really missed Draco's snide remarks. 

Two days before Christmas, and Harry was a little excited to hear from his friends again. He had finished the book that Dumbledore had given him, still confused as to why he was asked to read it in the first place. The stillness had troubled Harry's mind, so to keep himself busy he did his holiday homework. Today he was finished with it, and he still had at least a week until classes resumed.

He stared longingly out of the window at the snow covered grounds. He'd love to go running and playing out in the snow. He looked at the portrait hole. What was Draco talking about? Surely there was no harm going out to the quidditch field. Some flying would do him some good.

"Why isn't this blasted thing working?" a figure on the edge of the woods asked.

"I don't know, stupid kid, probably gave us a dud."

"ARG!!" the first figure yelled and threw the pencil on the ground.

"Wasn't there something… something about anti magic wards at Hogwarts?" the second asked, scratching his meaty head.

"No, stupid, it's a magic SCHOOL," the first replied shaking his head.

"OH! Its anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards! We can't portkey in just like we can't apparate; it's why we had to walk." The first figure growled in frustration. "Hey, what's that?" the second asked, pointing across the snow to a zooming figure in the sky.

"Accio BROOM!" the first shouted, pointing his wand at the zooming figure.

Next thing Harry remembered was cold underneath him. Something cold and kind of wet, and as his vision came into focus he could see the forest just a little walk away. He was outside, on the snow. Just as he moved to sit up, a large booted foot came in contact with his stomach and ribs, knocking the wind out of him. He drew his wand, which thankfully stayed in his hand in the transport, on the Death Eater above him, but as soon as his arm was raised a thick hand caught him around his wrist and then he felt a sharp pain go down his arm. Turning, he saw blood flowing quickly out of a slice that went all the way down his wand arm.

Still struggling to breathe, Harry tried to curl up, but wasn't in time enough not to catch another kick to the gut. He grappled around with his other hand, catching fabric and pulling and one Death Eater, the one with the knife, came down across his raised knee, and Harry thanked whatever power there was that everything was positioned correctly so the force brought the man's crotch down hard against his knee. In anger, the Death Eater lashed out, narrowly missing Harry's neck with the knife, but catching his collarbone hard with the sharp metal cutting Harry again.

"You fool, if you kill him the Dark Lord will kill you!"

"Well he won't calm the fuck down!" The uninjured Death Eater's hand came down around Harry's neck, squeezing, and drawing up the boy's shoulders, he slammed Harry back down. Harry blacked out when his head came in contact with a rock on the ground.

* * *

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the large man who stood in the doorway. "You're late," he hissed. "Where's Goyle?" 

Crabbe smiled broadly as he entered the room. "We've got a present for the Dark Lord!"

Before Lucius could ask any further, Goyle stepped in through the door, dragging an unconscious, very badly beaten and bloody Harry Potter by the arm. Goyle shoved the boy in, and walked back out, and all that Lucius could do was stare at Harry.

This was NOT good.

Lucius heard the footsteps as they left from behind the door to fetch Voldemort. Vincent Crabbe Sr. sat on a nearby chair to wait for his Lord. Lucius and Severus shared a nervous look.

Severus tightened his lips. _Well, that was unexpected._

Lucius looked around. _No, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to stay inside. What are we going to do? I have to do something._

Eyebrows lowered. _Calm down Lucius, we'll think of something._

A bat of an eye, _I have to do something, Severus, he'll die if I don't and then we'll all be bloody fucked._

Severus raised an eyebrow, _Don't jump to conclusions just yet Lucius, we don't know what's going to happen._

Eyes widened, _The boy is weak. Voldemort won't make the mistake of playing with him this time._

A slight tilt of the head._ You don't know that._

Lucius looked at Severus intensely_. Yes I do, he told me a week ago, but I didn't think it would happen; I told Draco to tell the boy to stay inside. He didn't trust you with that information._

Eyes look worriedly around, _Well, what are we supposed to do, the only way out is the door, and we're surrounded by Death Eaters. The room is warded against apparition. _He looked calmly over the room. In the various corners and shadows stood about twenty Death Eaters.

Lucius looked down quickly as he took something out of his pocket. _I have this. It's only good once, it can carry only one person, but it will get him out of here and into the Manor. Narcissa will be able to care for him after._

Severus stared into Lucius' eyes, _You can't do this, let me, I'll take the fall._

Beside them Harry moaned. He shifted in pain, and the gash on his collarbone bled more freely.

A small shake of the head, _Won't work, he'll be transported to MY manor, there's no way you'd be able to convince them you could have broken through and then both of us will be blamed._

Lips tightened, _Nobody has your position Lucius. Voldemort doesn't trust me with the information as he does you. We'll be fucked if you take the blame._

Eyes stare, devoid of emotion, _Not if you're the one to turn me in._

Hackles raise, _No._

Eyes look down, _You have to._

Eyes narrow, _NO Lucius, I won't._

Lucius looked straight into Severus' eyes. That one look made Severus catch his breath from intimidation. _You have to._

Both men looked at their feet.

Severus sighed. _You know what this means?_

Lucius nodded his head so slightly Severus barely caught it.

He cocked his head to the side faintly, _And Narcissa and Draco?_

Lucius could hear footsteps down the hall behind the door. He looked briefly at Severus and then away, _They'll know to run. You won't have to warn them. They'll be gone before he reaches the Manor. There will be no trace by the time he's able to take down the wards. They won't look back._

A slight frown, and sadness pooled from behind Severus' eyes._ You know I love you Lucius, you're the best friend a man can ask for._

The handle from the door turned and Lucius looked into Severus' eyes. He acknowledged that statement, and in that moment several things happened at once. Lucius rushed to Harry Potter, and put something in his hand. His other hand dove into the pockets of his robe as he activated the coin that would warn Narcissa and Draco. Just before the boy vanished, being whisked away by the portkey, the door had opened to reveal Voldemort. He had been there the split second before the boy had disappeared, and before Snape could loose his nerve, he drew his wand, trained it on Lucius, and yelled, "BLOOD TRAITOR!"

Nobody moved, but all eyes were focused on Lucius as he stayed bent to the ground from where he had transported Harry. Everyone could hear the deep breaths of Voldemort, as he stared at where the boy was, and was no longer.

"What is going on here?" Voldemort hissed low and dangerously. Nobody moved, nobody spoke. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

Crabbe, the fool that he was, stated the obvious. "Erm… Lucius made Harry disappear."

Voldemort's angry gaze turned onto Vincent, and before the man had time to shrink back, a Cruciatus Curse was shrieked. Lucius didn't look up, not even as Vincent screamed in agony, not even as Voldemort approached. He knew Severus' wand was still trained on him.

"Lucius, explain yourself," Voldemort said much too calmly.

It was now that Lucius turned his face up, and met Voldemort's eye; something no Death Eater did. He didn't say anything.

Voldemort took a step back and raised his hands to rub his temples as he closed his eyes. The hands traveled back along his bald scalp and rested there. Slowly, a chuckle started to rise from his chest. It started out as an expulsion of air through his nostrils, and turned into a low cackle in his throat. It was probably the most insane anyone had ever heard him, and it WAS frightening.

Quick as a snake's strike, one hand shifted from his head to strike out at Lucius' throat, picking him up and shoving him up against the wall. Voldemort held him there, glaring at Lucius' face. "What have you done, Lucius?"

Now Lucius spoke. "You're a mad man, Tom," he croaked. "Where once your beliefs and actions were understandable – protect the wizarding world from the muggles – now all your energy is spent tracking and watching a mere BOY! THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT IN A LEADER?" Lucius yelled to the people around him. "Some man beyond his time, OFF his rocker, AND DEFEATED TIME AND TIME AGAIN BY A BOY? YOU NO LONGER STAND FOR THE PUREBLOOD WAY, SO BENT ON GETTING REVENGE OVER A CHILD! A CHILD! You're nothing but a…" and the rest of his words were cut off as Snape jabbed his wand into Lucius' throat hard, making the words cut off as it constricted to allow air around the blow. Crabbe and Goyel took each of Lucius' arms and held him up as Voldemort let go, turning his back on the blonde man. He rubbed his jaw and snickered, his face twisted into a cruel expression.

Before anyone else could react, Voldemort whisked around, wand drawn, and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And Severus Snape watched as the man he held in such regard, his best friend, mate from the first year he attended Hogwarts, slumped forward, his lifeless eyes shiny as glass.

* * *

It wasn't wards or alarms, or traps that woke the Headmaster from a deep sleep, but instead a phoenix song. From the moment his eyes popped open he knew exactly what was going on. Pajamas and all, he sprung up from his comfortable bed, and ran to his fireplace. He only had a moment to grab a bit of floo before shouting "GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM." 

He came running out of the lion's fire place, and up the steps to the top floor of the tower. Flinging the door open he saw the room was empty. He ran back down to the common room, where several students looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Harry Potter, does anyone know where he is?"

"He was going to go flying sir, for a few minutes he said." It was all the student was able to get out before Dumbledore dashed out the portrait hole.

It took only moments before all of the professors were awake and in the Headmaster's office, trying to come up with some plan to find Harry Potter. A peck at the window drew everyone's attention, and everyone saw the snowy white owl whose leg tufts were covered with blood, something clutched in her talons. Minerva ran to let Hedwig in, and in she flew depositing a bloody wand onto the Headmaster's desk.

"Hedwig, where did you find this?"

With a screech, the snowy owl flew back outside, and all of the professors ran down to the great hall out the front doors, looking for the bird. Another screech caught their attention, and they went running toward where the lake met the Forbidden Forest. There is where they saw the amount of blood.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Minerva gasped as she held onto Professor Vector for stability.

"I see death, all around, it swirls in bright colors. I saw death in Mr. Potter's cards when I did a reading for him before going to bed," Sybill moaned.

"He's got to be around here somewhere!" Flitwick shouted, looking around for any signs of movement.

Similar comments were uttered by the rest of the teachers. They all quieted when Dumbledore turned to speak to them all.

"They moved off to the woods, and not but a few hundred feet away, the anti-apparition wards are thin; non-existent in some places. Severus was called away for a meeting this evening. They wouldn't kill Harry; Voldemort will wish it himself." Dumbledore started walking back to the castle. "We'll have to sit and wait. Severus is there, along with a couple other spies for the Order. They won't let anything happen to Harry." He didn't say any more but instead headed back to his office.

The Heads checked on their students, and then joined the other professors in the Headmaster's office and waited. Nobody dare spoke, knowing the Order was looking into finding Harry as quickly as possible, waiting for some sort of news. Dumbledore's head hung gravely as he waited. The feeling of powerlessness was overwhelming. An hour went by, and then another.

Suddenly, Dumbledore looked up, and past his door.

"Poppy, come with me. I want you all to wait here, I will be back shortly," he said as he rushed down his stairwell.

They stopped in front of a very well known statue, and Dumbledore waited, eyes narrowed. He didn't have to wait long. It slid to the side, and from the light of a wand, he could see Narcissa Malfoy. She stepped aside and out stumbled Draco, covered in blood, but it wasn't his own. In his arms he held an unconscious Harry, who looked incredibly worse for wear.

"Oh dear Merlin," Poppy whispered, as Draco set Harry gently on the stone floor. She looked him over.

"His arm was dislocated, and his ankle is broken," Draco offered.

"We tried to mend him enough to stop the bleeding," Narcissa whispered.

After an initial analysis, Poppy took Harry and sped quickly to the hospital wing.

"Are you two alright? Nothing broken or hurt?" Dumbledore asked. Both shook their heads no. "Good," he sighed in relief. "If you will please follow me, I have some questions."

When the three entered the Headmaster's office, they were immediately flooded with questions by all the professors. Dumbledore quieted them with a hand.

"Harry Potter has been found. He has suffered extensive injury. He is in the hospital wing with Poppy, but her initial tests show that although he is in pain, he will do just fine. Most of his injuries can be healed with potions, the rest with time. Please return to your quarters, I will update you with more information in the morning. Thank you all for your help and concern."

It was when the three were alone that Dumbledore finally let out a sigh and sat wearily behind his desk. The Malfoys sat in chair on the other side, Narcissa desperately trying to hold onto her sanity.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you please tell me what you know?"

"Draco and I were sitting down to dinner. Suddenly all of the alarms went off in the mansion and these tokens… Lucius gave us tokens to let us know if something went wrong, to let us know when we needed to run. They were activated. Draco and I ran to the safe room where the portal to Hogsmeade is, the one you put there. That's when we found him. He was so… broken, Dumbledore. I couldn't even imagine what happened. Draco and I stopped to tend to the worst of his injuries, but we didn't have time to do much else. Once in Hogsmeade… there were Death Eaters everywhere, throwing curses and hexes. Draco knew where to go, and we went down into the cellar of one of the shops and through a tunnel, and ended up here. Professor, what's going on…" Narcissa sobbed.

Before he could answer, grinding was heard behind them as the stairway shifted, and in stumbled Severus. "Lucius is dead," he gasped, as he fell to the floor panting for air as great soundless sobs shook him.

Draco could hear his mother's wailing sobs but was aware of little else. He felt when the Headmaster laid a hand on his cheek, getting his attention. Draco turned his eyes up to the grizzled man. "Draco, I think it would be better if you went to your dorm and had some rest. Dobby will show you the way." And he was vaguely aware of a small hand grasping his and leading him away. When they were in the seventh year dorms, Dobby popped out and Draco just stood there, too numb to move.

His eyes wandered, and he caught a reflection of himself in the mirror, covered in blood. Looking down at his hands he could see the dirt and blood drying and bile started to rise in his throat. Running to the lavatory he was able to reach a toilet before the contents of his stomach emptied.

Rising, he walked silently over to the showers and turned them on full. Stepping in clothing and all he leaned back against the wall of the shower, and slid down to a sit. Draco Malfoy sat in the shower, fully clothed, staring at nothing for what seemed like forever. The water ran cold, and he didn't even seem to notice.

* * *

It was a soft light that Harry saw when his eyes opened. He could feel a bed underneath him, and a dull thud of pain in his shoulder and ankle. Sitting up, Harry took a look around. He was in the hospital wing, but couldn't remember quite how he got there. Everything seemed like a fuzzy dream. 

He shifted so that his feet dangled off the edge, and slid slowly until they touched the ground. He could feel a little pain in his ankle as though he had twisted it, but other than that and his muscles being sore in his shoulder he seemed to be fine.

"Madam Pomphrey?" he called.

No answer. He walked carefully out of the room to the main entry room. He checked Pomphrey's office. There was nobody around. Surely he felt well enough that he could go back to his dorm, right?

He scribbled a quick note to the nurse so that she wouldn't worry, and made his way carefully outside and to the tower.

He was quite surprised when he saw Draco sitting by the fire in the Common Room.

"Did I miss Christmas? How long have I been out?"

"A couple days," Draco replied, not bothering to look at him.

"Is…is everything OK?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"Do you remember anything?"

Harry thought. "I was flying…," he started.

Draco's angry gaze flicked over to Harry. "You were flying? FLYING?? Outside? WHAT DID I TELL YOU!"

Harry was taken aback by Draco's vehemence. "Geez, Draco, it was just a quick flight, I was tired of being inside. If there was any real danger, Dumbledore would have known about it."

"You fucking idiot. Maybe Dumbledore didn't know because we couldn't tell him. Maybe he didn't know because if we told him, it would give away who his spies were!"

"I'd think if you could tell me to stay in you could tell Dumbledore something…"

"NO! That was the point, we couldn't tell him, and there wasn't time!!"

"Stop yelling at me Draco!" Harry yelled at the blonde, "How was I supposed to know anything was going to happen?"

"My father's dead because of you, you ungrateful little shite." Draco yelled back. Harry took a step back, shocked. "If you had stayed out of the way, this would have never happened. WHY HARRY? Why can't you just stay put? Why do you have to put your muddy hands in everyone's business mucking everything up? THERE WAS A PLAN." Draco started to get a little purple in the face from all the shouting. "But no! Saint Potter must always be in the spotlight. Saint Potter must be the center of attention. Look at me, I'm a poor boy, with no parents and must make up for my inadequacies by constantly putting myself in danger so people will pay ATTENTION to me!"

"You don't know anything Malfoy! There was a plan? Sure there was a plan – TO GET ME KILLED. Your dad probably even planned it all. Lure me out, beat me senseless so that his spineless excuse he calls a master could kill me without even working for it. Tell me Malfoy – were you in on it too? Are you just as cowardly as Voldemort, you Death Eater wanna-be, or is it just your father that licks the boots for the scum of the Earth for a mere morsel of power?"

"SHUT UP, POTTER!"

"MAKE ME, MALFOY!"

Draco, livid at this point, shoved Harry up against the wall with his hand tight around Harry's neck. Harry was a little afraid of what the other boy might do. Never had he seen Draco this angry before; it was getting a little hard to breathe. Draco raised a hand as if to punch, and Harry closed his eyes, anticipating the blow.

What he had not anticipated was lips crushing down on his, angrily and so furious it almost hurt. Harry's eyes flew open, and all he could see was a very red, handsome face, close to his. Draco's eyes were closed, fist still raised for a punch. Teeth scraped, crushing his lips painfully against his own teeth, and Harry gasped from the pain. Instantly, Draco's eyes opened, widened, and he flung himself away from Harry as though the other boy were on fire. Eyes widened even more as Harry reached up to wipe away a bit of blood that sprang from a cut on his lip.

Both boys stood frozen, just staring at each other. Neither was breathing, afraid that it would shatter the moment, making time move again and thus the need to deal with the words said and the actions taken. Finally, Draco cocked an eyebrow, let out a squeak, and fled the room, leaving Harry to stare into space, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

** A/N:** If you kill me... you'll never know what happens..._squeaks like a little mouse and runs away  
_


	12. Calm After the Storm

**Chapter 12 - Calm After the Storm**

Draco ran. He had no idea where he was running to, he just needed to get away from…everything. His eyes were blinded from angry tears shed while taking the verbal blows from Harry, and dealing out a few low blows of his own. All he saw as he ran was grey and black. Grey walls and black hallways, each hallway he turned going farther into the castle, deeper, anywhere but the tower.

He eventually ended up by the old Slytherin Commons. As he took a moment to catch his breath, the portrait door slid open, and Pansy walked out in her jogging suit. The moment she saw Draco, the smile slipped from her face and her eyes turned worried. She didn't say anything, waiting for Draco to speak.

"He's dead, Pansy," was all Draco could croak out before falling to the floor, great sobs wrenching his body. Pansy rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. She made shushing sounds, trying to soothe him.

A few first years who had stayed for the holidays stopped, curious by the commotion, but Pansy frightened them away with a look. She picked up Draco as well as she could, and walked him through the portrait, up to the girls dorm rooms, and laid him on the bed. Erecting silencing spells, she laid down as well, wrapping her arms around him, and let the little boy, who had just lost the person he loved most, cry away the night.

* * *

Harry had stood in the same place for over an hour. Time, so willing to let Draco free to run away, had not yet released him. Instead all he could do was stand there, replaying the last few moments in his mind on a continuous loop. 

When the seemingly never-ending loop did stop, his mind was blank. His feet took him from the Commons, out the portrait, and into the castle, without any communication to his head as to where his feet were going. Apparently his hand knew, since when his feet stopped, he knocked upon the door in front of him.

After a very long wait, a much disheveled Severus Snape answered the door. Harry stared blankly at him for a moment.

"What happened?"

Snape looked at the boy, scrutinizing him up and down for a moment. He lengthened his spine, making his figure tower over the clearly shaken boy, intimidating him more despite the man's tear stained eyes. "Do you really want to know, Mr. Potter?"

Harry simply nodded.

Snape stepped aside to let Harry through, and after a moment of hesitation, he stepped through the doorway, and Snape closed the door behind him.

* * *

In the girl's dormitory in the old Slytherin House, Draco had finally stopped crying and was just content to have Pansy hold him for a while. It wasn't until about two in the morning that he finally started to tell Pansy, in a halting and hesitating voice, what happened. 

His father had given his mother and him tokens that would set off an alarm telling them to run if there was ever to be an attack on the Manor. He and his mother were sitting down to dinner when it happened. He had wanted to go to his father, but Narcissa had picked the seventeen year old young man up as he kicked and screamed, trying to get away, and led them down the stairwell to the safe room. How the slight woman was able to contain the strong young man could only be explained as a mother protecting her child.

That's where they had found Potter. He was so bloody and broken. He had a huge gash on his collarbone which bled very freely, probably from a knife. It was weeping Dark Magic. His ankle was broken and his arm dislocated. Not to mention the other cuts and bruises that littered the boy's body. He was unconscious. Narcissa had to put Draco down to tend to Harry, but when the young man saw his broken ex-arch-rival his father was temporarily forgotten.

Draco did his best to relocate Harry's arm, as Narcissa did a spell on his ankle to keep it immobile until they were able to get help. Draco was about to do a mobilicorpus spell on Harry, but Narcissa reminded him that it would fail once they reached the archway.

"He'd fall to the ground and I don't think that would do any good to a relocated shoulder or broken ankle," she said hurriedly as she spelled the gash on Harry's collarbone closed enough to stop the bleeding.

"But Mum, he can't get through the wards."

"I'll lower them."

Draco stared at his mother. "You can't. Not without Father. Lady and LORD."

"Well, Draco," she said trying to put some comfort in her voice instead of biting. It wasn't working. "You'll just have to help me. At this point, you may very well be Lord Malfoy." The idea scared Draco down to his bones.

Draco took Harry into his arms, and they ran down the rest of the stair. Carefully placing Harry on the steps, Draco and Narcissa had tried the spell twice, with no effect, which Draco was a little relieved at. And then Harry moaned behind him. Draco turned, and all he could see was the broken boy, needing to be saved. If they couldn't get him through the wards, Draco was unsure if he could actually follow his mother to the other side and leave Potter behind.

"DRACO!," his mother shouted. "Focus!"

Draco turned back to the archway. Why did it have to be one or the other? Why couldn't he have both Harry and his father? _I hate you for making me choose. _Draco focused his attention off worrying for his father, and completely onto taking the wards down.

The third time it worked. That was when Draco realized his father was dead.

There wasn't even any time to grieve. They heard the front door blast open, and feet rush in several stories above them. Draco picked up Harry, and the three rushed through the safe room to an old door on the other side. Narcissa unlocked the huge old door, pushed her son and the man fated to save the wizarding world through before rushing through herself. She then took Draco aside and they re-raised the wards behind them. Shutting the door, Draco realized that that may have been the last glimpse he ever had of Malfoy Manor.

He'd never been through the door before, so he was quite surprised when he found that they were in Hogsmeade. His mother ran up the alleyway to head towards the castle. Draco had just cleared the alleyway when a Death Eater had shot a curse at his mother. It missed her, but only barely, rustling her hair as it whizzed by. Draco sent up an Order alert flare, and ran after his mother.

Balancing Harry, Draco grabbed his mother's arm and dove into the dark window of Honeydukes Sweetshop, shattering it into a million pieces. He thanked every ancient wizard that the Golden Trio had shown him this passage way on their trips to Hogsmeade. He ran them all down the cellar stairs, flipped up the rug and opened the trapdoor that lead to the one-eyed witch in Hogwarts. He shoved his mother down the passage, and she turned to take Harry as Draco dove down, wrenching the door closed behind him. With a muttered spell in the dark he replaced the rug, and he and his mother ran down the passageway into Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was there to meet them. Draco couldn't figure out how the old bat knew, but he was quite a welcomed sight. Madam Pomfrey was called, a stretcher made and Harry was whisked away to the hospital wing.

Narcissa and Draco were then taken to the Headmaster's office to discuss what happened. Every teacher that had stayed over the holiday waited in that office room, only to be dismissed by Dumbledore upon entering. It was halfway through Narcissa telling them what had happened when Snape stumbled in, looking as though he had clawed his way from Death himself. He told the Headmaster that Lucius was dead.

Still, Draco said nothing. He just sat there, dazed.

Narcissa dismissed Draco to his rooms. Draco knew they were going to talk about how his father died. Part of him wanted to be strong enough to hear it, but the rest of him knew he couldn't have handled it.

It was in the Common Room some time later that Harry came in.

Then Draco told Pansy about the fight. About all the vicious things that got said. And finally about the kiss.

"I saw him there, his eyes were closed, and he just waited for me to punch him. Just waiting. He wasn't even fighting back. And I realized that he just took things, without fighting. He's taken the fact that he could die by Voldemort. Taken the fact that he will be the hero of the world, and all that entails, because he doesn't see any use fighting it. Taken the fact that many had died for him, and would die for him, and that there was nothing that he could do to stop it. And I felt sorry for him. And then I kissed him."

"You kissed him?" Pansy asked shocked. Draco just nodded. "I know you fancy him Draco, but really, what were you thinking? What did he do?"

"I don't know. After I realized what I was doing, everything inside kind of broke and everything I had kept so tight because it was too important to NOT lose control in the crisis we were in broke and it all came flooding, and I couldn't deal with it all at once. So I ran."

"You kissed Harry Bloody Potter, and then RAN AWAY? Like a little baby?!?!"

Draco chucked at the thought. The chuckle then became a laugh, which turned into hysterical hiccups of laughter. Pansy wrapped her arms tight around him, smiling, as he shook, laughing so hard he could hardly catch a breath. She may do everything else half-assed, but she wasn't a half-assed friend.

After a while Draco calmed. "Thanks Pansy, I really needed that."

"I know. I'm the greatest. You can bow down and worship me later." Draco smiled and curled up in his friend arms, now exhausted from all the emotional upset of the night.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Draco asked, his eyes closing in exhaustion.

"The contract is off. My father wasn't pleased. I was sent back before anything…more violent could happen." Pansy changed the subject. "I will tell you one thing though. I couldn't be happier that you've finally kissed your pathetic little Gryffindor, but for Merlin sake Draco, woo him like a Slytherin. Let him know you're interested. Keep him wanting more though, it will guarantee he'll come back for more, and on your terms. Don't go all Gryffindor on me."

"Oh gods, Pansy, if I do, promise you'll AK me? PLEASE? Nobility clashes with my skin tone."

Both teens laughed. "You are SO gay."

"Meh, better gay than a fag hag."

Pansy hit Draco. "Take that back you queer! I am not haggish."

"OK, fine. Fag goddess…hag."

Pansy sighed. "I hate you."

* * *

When Harry was released from the Hospital wing the next evening, he found Draco in the Common Room, waiting for him. He sat down on the couch across from the chair Draco was in, and neither spoke for a moment. It was Harry who finally broke the silence. 

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Draco turned to stare into the fire. "I was angry with you."

There was a moment, and then Harry replied, "Is this something that happens frequently, because I better warn Ron before anything happens and he turns you into a ferret."

Draco snickered, but didn't say anything. The silence stretched on for a moment.

"I'm sorry about your father." Harry said awkwardly. "Snape told me what happened." Harry paused. "I shouldn't have said…"

"We both said things we shouldn't have said," Draco interrupted.

More silence.

"Well… I'm sorry, nonetheless. Your dad did a very wonderful thing; your dad died a hero." Draco frowned, and his eyebrows drew together. His eyes started to water, and he sniffed, wiping the back of his hand against his eyes.

Draco took a shaky breath, "Thank you. For saying my dad was a hero. It means a lot," Draco turned his gaze from the hearth and looked directly into Harry's eyes, "especially coming from you."

Harry smiled wanly. "Yeah, sure, coming from a boy who needs to 'make up his inadequacies by constantly putting myself in danger,' I'm sure it means a lot."

"It does." Draco said seriously. "And inadequate as you may be in some areas, I am sure you never intentionally put yourself in danger. My theory is that it's a result of the alignment of the planets when you were born which makes you a magnate for every kind of trouble there is out there. EVER." Draco smiled and went back to fire gazing.

Harry smiled and looked down at his hands. How should one comfort someone who's lost his father? Sure, he lost both his parents, but he was only a year old, so this was completely different. He lost Sirius, so maybe that was a little similar, but again, though he loved Sirius more than anything, he certainly hadn't spent his entire life with him. Again, it was different. Harry switched back to a topic he hoped would be a little lighter.

"So really, what was it with that kiss, because if truly it was because of anger, I'm gonna have to warn Ron. He might forgo turning you into a ferret and instead spontaneously combust and I'd rather not loose a good friend." There. Light.

"I kissed you because I like you." Or maybe not so light. Damn.

"Oh."

Draco turned and watched Harry for a moment. There wasn't much in emotion on Harry's face, but the boy went from pale, to red, back to pale, and then repeated the process several times. "Oh? That's all you have to say?"

Harry looked off to the side, trying to think of something more intelligent to say, "So you're gay then?" And that would not be it.

Draco smiled, amused by Harry's uncomfortability. "Well, Harry, I don't know how the muggles do it, but I was taught that when one boy told another he liked him, that would make him gay."

"There's no reason to be patronizing."

"Then say something intelligent instead of pointing out the obvious."

Harry sighed irritably. "How do you want me to respond? I'm not gay!"

"You're not." It wasn't a question, and the statement itself held so much skepticism that it felt like Draco was accusing him of lying.

"No!"

"OK, no need to get defensive." Draco held up his hands. "I apologize for kissing you then. I am sure it was quite unpleasant for you, it will never happen again." Draco turned back to the fire, and waited.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long.

"It wasn't that it was unpleasant," Harry said quietly. Draco smiled; ah Gryffindors, so reliable and easy to manipulate. "It was just…unexpected. I was _expecting_ you to punch me, not…attack me with your lips."

"I was going to punch you, but changed my mind at the last minute." Draco pouted, "I've always been told I had a nice kiss."

"It probably would have been very nice. You just were very angry." Inwardly Draco smiled more. This was going exactly in the right direction.

Draco sighed and pouted a little more. "Well, I am sure it was no match for the dozens of girls you've kissed."

Harry frowned. _BINGO! Thank you Hermione, for being a talkative drunk._

"I only really kissed one girl. Cho. It wasn't very pleasant; it was rather wet."

"Wet? How can you describe a kiss as wet?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe kissing just isn't for me."

Draco could have praised the gods for making Harry Potter so unbelievably innocent. Instead he just responded, "I hardly think you should let one kiss be the judge of whether you like kissing or not."

"Two. You kissed me."

"That hardly counts. I was angry, so it wasn't meant to be pleasant."

"Hmm," was all Harry said as his attention drifted off to the side.

"Well there must be some girls in school you fancy?" Draco interjected.

Harry wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Not really. The whole Evil-Overlord-trying-to-kill-me has kinda taken most of my attention for the past 7 years."

"Oh come on Harry, you're a seventeen year old boy. Hormones raging, you've got to have thought about a face or two." Harry shrugged. "What a very depressing life you've lived."

"My life is interesting!" Harry said, dejected.

"You've never even had a proper kiss, Harry. Your life has no meaning." Draco sat back in the chair, and crossed his arms in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Oh like there's really been plenty of opportunity." Draco raised an eyebrow skeptically. "No really. Anyone who's interested me in that way has been mostly for fame. They just want to date the "Famous Harry Potter"," Harry said, using his fingers as quotation marks. "I'd be more scared I'd muck the kiss up and it'd be in the Prophet the next day."

Draco huffed. He dragged the chair to sit in front of the couch Harry was sitting on, and Harry looked around a little panicked. "Oh don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm merely going to give you some kissing pointers." This didn't seem to comfort Harry at all, as he furrowed his brow worriedly. "Now, I'm going to kiss you, properly, so I can tell you what you do wrong." Harry's eyes widened. "Just think of me as Hermione," Harry looked horrified, "or the Weaselette," which only made Harry look mad. "Oh fine. Picture a movie star you have the hots for then! I don't care."

Harry thought for a moment, making Draco sigh impatiently, and then nodded his head. Draco smiled and moved closer, so that their lips almost touched. Harry was watching him the whole time. "This is where you close your eyes, Harry." Harry was quick to obey, which made Draco smirk. Softly, he pressed his lips against Harry's, closing his own eyes.

Were Harry to say that Draco Malfoy kissed him, it would be an understatement. He wouldn't be able to describe it as simply a kiss. It was more of a caress of lips, so soft and gentle. Kiss was just too vulgar and simple a word. Harry enjoyed the weight of Draco's lips on his, moving slowly and simultaneously pushing at and drawing in. Then Draco tickled Harry's bottom lip with his tongue and Harry giggled from the contact, parting his lips a little. Draco immediately took the opportunity to open Harry's mouth all the way, and what the boy did with Harry's tongue made Harry's mind completely abandon his body.

_"Keep him wanting more though."_ Pansy's words echoed in Draco's mind. Oh, but this is so good, I'd rather not leave right now, he thought. _"Keep him wanting more though, it will guarantee he will come back for more." _With a mental sigh, Draco shook his lust away and drew back, opening his eyes. He looked at Harry, whose eyes were still closed. Adorable and inviting as he looked, Draco broke the moment.

"Not bad, Potter." Harry's eyes snapped open, startled, and he righted himself. "You're a little passive, almost timid, but that comes from lack of experience." Draco smiled. "Well," he said, abruptly standing up, "I better head off to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow, I have to help my mother…get things in order. Goodnight." Draco walked up the stairs, trying desperately not to rush and give away any emotions. As soon as he was in the dorm, he closed the door and leaned his head against the door. That boy was going to be the death of him.

Later on that night he was woken up.

"Psst. Draco? You awake?"

"Ngh." Draco rolled over and flopped his arm over his head.

"Draco!" came a harsh whisper.

"What?" came the not so quiet, groggy response.

"Shhh!" The voice was now next to his bed. His bed shifted as Harry sat on the edge. "Draco," he whispered, "how did you know you were gay?"

Draco groaned. "Can't we talk about this tomorrow, Potter?" Draco whined, his voice low.

"No."

Draco sighed in frustration. He was having a rather nice dream as to what Potter could be doing with those lips besides waking him up in the middle of the night. He was so close in the dream, and was quite hard now because of it. Shifting so that he was lying on his stomach lest he freak Harry out, he turned his head toward Harry and peaked open one eye, "I knew I was gay when I started having dreams about buggering boys." Silence was the only response Draco got. "Harry," he said in a too patient voice, "are you having dreams about buggering boys?"

"No."

"Then why are you waking me up in the middle of the night asking how I knew I was gay?"

"I don't know?"

_No, I'm not letting you play the 'I don't know' game. _"Nope, try again."

Harry sighed and looked at his hands, which were folded in his lap. "I just really liked the kiss, so I was wondering if maybe I was gay because I liked you kissing me."

Draco pondered his response, which was a half-ponder as he was only half-awake. Take the opening and use it…or give Harry the information to come to his own conclusion. The former was far more appealing, he could probably even get the boy to second base tonight…but the latter bashed itself against Draco's conscious. Damn, he'd have to feed his conscious to the giant squid in the morning.

"Harry, really liking the kiss means that you like kissing. Now, if you had wet dreams about boys kissing you, you would be gay. If you kissed a girl, and would rather be kissing a boy, you would be gay."

"Oh, OK," and with that Harry shuffled off to his own bed. Draco growled in frustration. Why must he take the high road? The low road, which included grabbing Harry, pulling him down in another kiss, and leading it onto much more interesting things from there, was so much more fun. He sighed, and rolled back onto his back, closed his eyes, and tried to go back to the dream about Harry doing wonderful things with his tongue.

* * *

Harry avoided Draco the couple days following. Between the multitude of Aurors entering and leaving Hogwarts, wanting to hear, yet again, what happened, the constant checkups from Madam Pomfrey, lessons with Dumbledore, as well as the essays teachers assigned over the holidays, it really wasn't that hard. Still, it annoyed Draco. Did he come on too strong? Did he frighten the boy away? 

Draco sighed, and went back to his Arithmancy assignment. He was sitting in the Gryffindor Commons, hearth blazing, finishing up his essay for winter term. The portrait hole opened and Harry came in, sat in a chair and stared into the fire intently. Draco stole a glance or two at him, and could see the boy was waging some sort of war inside his head.

After a good twenty minutes, Harry growled in frustration, twitched in the chair, and flopped as though dead, staring up blankly at the high ceilings.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your emotional outburst?" Draco said, still writing.

"Well, I took your advice, and kissed a guy and a girl today…"

"What?" Draco dropped his parchment and quill and stared at Harry.

"Your advice. 'If you kiss a girl and would rather be kissing a guy?' Remember? The other night?" Harry looked quizzically at Draco.

Draco tried to search the entire database of his mind. When had he ever told Harry to go around kissing people? He would have never said anything… oh. Damn. That wasn't how that was supposed to be taken!!!

Draco sealed his emotions very carefully. "Yes, I remember, Potter. So, what happened?"

Harry looked at him confused. The only time Draco ever used his surname was when he was pissed off… he shrugged, "Nothing. I felt nothing. Again, the word 'wet' comes to mind." He sighed in frustration, crossed his arms and stared grumpily into the fire.

_Fine, break my heart by kissing other people, at least you didn't get any enjoyment out of it,_ Draco thought. _I win. Kind of._

Draco picked up his essay and started writing. Harry turned his gaze to him, and narrowed his eyes, "Draco!"

"What?" Draco replied angrily. "What do you want ME to say?"

"I don't know, but it's all your fault!" Draco looked at Harry, mock hurt in his eyes. "Before you kissed me I was blissfully unaware. And then you had to…stir everything up! You suck and it's your fault." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, returning to the attempt to kill the fire with death glares.

Draco sighed. _He's got to be gay,_ he thought. _He's such a drama queen._ "Who did you kiss anyway? Maybe they were no good."

"It was a couple of 5th years from a stupid fan club that Colin started a few years back. They were staying for the holidays. I told them it was a one time thing for an experiment."

Draco closed his eyes and started rubbing his temple. "All right, first off, Harry, you're famous and can't just kiss people willy-nilly."

"I told them…"

"I don't care what you told them, they were fans, and it's improper to abuse your power in such a way. Even if you'd rather not have the fame, you do, so you have to deal with the consequences when you use it, and just because you don't like it most the time doesn't give you the right to use it to your advantage when it suits you. That's what makes the bastards and arseholes of the world."

Harry started to feel a little badly. "Secondly, I am going to give you a little insight, which is hardly ever done by Malfoys, and never by Slytherins, so cherish the moment while it lasts. I like you. As in I-want-to-kiss-you-and-touch-you like you. I am NOT the best person to be going to discuss your sexual hang-ups. Go figure out whether you're gay or straight with someone else, because yesterday the giant squid ate my conscious for breakfast and you won't like me once you've realized I have manipulated the situation to my advantage. Lucius just died saving the Malfoy name from darkness. I'd rather not make all his work for naught by having the Golden Boy claim I raped him." Draco finished angrily and then bent down to finish his essay. _Fuck Pansy and her "leave him wanting more". Last time I listen to a girl I tell you!_

Harry felt like an utter piece of crap now. How could he have not seen it before? He was being stupid, and was rather proud of Draco for not having twisted the situation yet.

"But Draco, that's what I'm trying to tell you," Harry said, and Draco growled, slamming his quill on the table; this conversation was supposed to be over. "I kissed both another guy and another girl. It wasn't anything like when I kissed you."

"Maybe they were just bad at kissing…"

"I don't think so, Draco." _Right_, Harry thought. _Now or never._ He plunged head first. "I think I like only kissing you."

Draco looked at him blankly, blinking a couple times. "I don't think…"

"Damn it, Draco! You're supposed to be so bloody observant. I'm trying to tell you I like you; obviously I'm failing miserably." Harry huffed and turned to stare back into the fire.

Moments stretched by as Draco processed the information he was just given. It didn't take him too long to recover.

"I apologize. I'm not used to subtlety from a Gryffindor; I usually go into a blunt frame of mind, speaking in single syllables so you lions can understand properly."

After a moment Harry responded. "So does that make me gay then?"

"Well, is it just kissing? What do you think when you think of me? What do you want to do?" The blush on Harry's cheeks outshined the glow from the fire. What Draco wouldn't do for Creevy's camera about now!

"Kiss you… and… other things," he mumbled. Draco smiled. As infuriating as the boy could be, he could be damn right adorable.

"OK, now try and think of doing those things to another guy, someone really handsome. What now?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing really."

If Draco's libido and heart could have a little fist, it would be punching the air, jumping up and down, yelling YES! He decided to lighten the conversation somewhat, now that he found out what he needed.

"Well, I don't think you're homosexual then. Obviously, you don't want to do those things with a girl, so you're not heterosexual. Yup. No doubt about it. All signs point. You're Dracosexual." He beamed as Harry turned to look at him as though he'd completely lost his rocker. "What? I'm unbelievably sexy, undeniably gorgeous, who wouldn't want me?"

"And not at ALL egotistical." Harry replied sarcastically.

"A healthy self image is not egotistical."

"Comparing yourself to Adonis is not a healthy self image," Harry laughed.

The silence stretched between them, but it wasn't awkward, and both boys were smiling.

"So, what does this mean?" Harry asked finally.

"What do you want it to mean?" Draco asked.

Harry thought about it for a while. "Well. I want to do the kissing thing. That was nice." He paused, and Draco waited for him to continue. "And…other stuff." He then added quickly, "Just not the other stuff quite yet; but eventually." _OK, 'eventually' is good,_ Draco thought. "I don't want everyone to know." Draco's mood fell a little though he was careful not to show anything. "I don't want to keep you a secret or anything, I just want a little time before the Prophet has a hay day with it."

Draco let out a sigh of relief. He could understand that. Actually thinking about that brought on the articles that littered the paper this morning. About Lucius' death. _'And the world is now safe from yet another insane Death Eater.' _It's what the article in the Prophet had closed with.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco had been unaware he let his masks slip. What was it with the inability to keep them up around Harry? It was annoying at the most inopportune moments.

"Are we boyfriends, Harry?"

Harry blushed and looked down a little at his hands, embarrassed. "I'd like us to be."

"I just needed to check, because I don't lie to boyfriends, or even tell half-truths. I was a little glum because of the Prophet this morning. It was about my father's death. It just… didn't put him in a favorable light."

"I'm sorry."

Draco shook him off. "No, it's not your fault. It's just a little disappointing is all." Draco stood up. "Well, since we finally have your sexuality settled, I am tired and need to go to bed." He walked up to Harry, tilted the other boy's face up, and planted a solid kiss on his lips. When he drew away, Harry's face was beet red. "Goodnight." He smiled and climbed the stairs up to the seventh year door rooms. Even with everything that had happened in the last few days, all the heartache, tragedy and strife, Draco fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for taking so long, apparently there was some mix up in email not being received by my lovely beta Petunia Potter. It makes me wonder: in this high tech age…how many emails are lost in a day, with no bounce backs to tell you it didn't go through? 

Anywho! 12 is here, hopefully you liked it, and so many of you will probably think FINALLY! They're together.

Everyone should check out Potter Puppet Pals (you can google it). These guys are freaking hilarious! _pushes her reviewers_ BOTHER! _runs away_ I bought my BOTHER shirt this morning…


	13. Redemption of a Hero

**Chapter 13 - Redemption of a Hero**

Harry and Draco had celebrated Christmas late, as Harry had missed it. Harry had bumbled his way through giving his present to Draco, explaining that it wasn't much… he didn't expect what had happened recently between them to happen. It took forever for Draco to strong arm the gift from the brunette, Harry saying he wanted to take it back and get Draco something much more befitting a boyfriend.

"Harry. I am an only, and extremely spoiled child! Give me my gift this instant!!" Draco demanded, a smile tilting up at the corner of his mouth as he observed the nervous boy fidgeting with the poorly wrapped package.

"But Draco, I…" Harry didn't get much further as Draco pounced on him, and started to tickle the boy with one hand, trying to get the package out of the other. In the end, Draco won, and he sat on Harry, self satisfied smirk on his face as he carefully started unwrapping the gift. "You know, it's really not fair tackling and tickling me like that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Potter," Draco replied, mock haughtiness in his voice, "Malfoys do not participate in such blatant displays of immaturity. We are much too mature for such things."

"Blatant displays of… Oh Merlin, 'I'm and only and extremely spoiled child'. Mature my arse!"

Draco looked back and smiled down at Harry, cocking an eyebrow. "Yes, Potter, and such a nice arse it is," he purred, giving said body part a look. Harry yipped, and flung the blonde off him as he scrambled away, sitting down with a plop to hide his bottom from view. He looked incredulously at the tussled boy as Draco righted himself, blowing silver locks away from his eyes. Draco only grinned and went back to unwrapping.

When the wrapping was gone Draco simply looked down at the book and said nothing. Harry started to fidget again. "I told you…" Harry started to reach for the book. "I'll just take it back and…" Draco slapped his hand away when Harry got too close.

"You do such a thing, and I swear to you I will kill you, cut you up, and make you into potion ingredients. Harry. Do you even know what this is?" At Harry's blank stare, Draco sighed in frustration. "Of course you wouldn't. What did you do, just pull a random book of the shelf?"

Harry blushed, "Well, no. I looked inside. I couldn't understand anything it said and figured it was probably a good potions book."

"A good pot… Rowina's Tits, help me please. Harry, where did you get this? I KNOW you didn't find it in Hogsmeade."

"I'd rather not tell you?" Harry offered, knowing he wasn't likely to get off that easy. Draco merely looked at him, waiting. Harry sighed, "OK fine, that time I left you and Ron and 'Mione in Three Broomsticks, and was gone in the bathroom a little too long. I apparated to Diagon Alley. I found it in this little hole in the wall at the far end, since I figured you had everything from Flourish and Blotts."

"You went to Diagon Alley, alone? Without telling anyone?" Draco seethed, he wanted to pitch something at his newly acquired boyfriend, however the only thing close was the book he held, and THAT wasn't about to happen anytime soon.

"I take it it's a good gift?" Harry pondered, trying to change the subject.

"Let's just say that Snape would give his left testicle…" Draco thought about it, "no, all his twig and berries for this book. It has elder potions in here, some work, some are just myth, as well as the breakdown of the molecular compounded chemicals of very very rare ingredients."

"Huh?" Harry grunted, confused.

"You're very handsome dear, stick with quidditch." Draco got up and kissed Harry on the crown of his head as he dropped the gift he got Harry onto the confused boy's lap.

Harry looked at the oddly shaped present. It was a book-like thing of some sort, he was sure, but the wrapping itself was so beautiful, he was sure Aunt Petunia would be jealous at the sight. For a moment, Harry was a little ashamed of opening such a beautiful wrapping job, but in the end, child-like instinct took over as he ripped the ribbons and paper off.

At the sight of the cover, he could tell it was a picture book, very much like the one he had gotten of his parents. However, when he opened it, he could see the pictures held more than memories of which he was too young to remember.

Each page was littered with pictures of Harry. Harry and Hermione and Ron laughing between classes. Harry at the head of D.A. class, teaching, full of authority; he remembered that day, they were going over a particularly nasty spell. Harry walking down the corridor with Draco, chatting. The six of them studying in the library. Harry and Draco and the Gryffindors during the first quidditch match of the year. The picture album was littered with them. Harry stopped on the picture of himself and Draco meeting on the quidditch field. The picture started as the two rivals met in the middle, and ended a few seconds after Harry and Draco shook hands.

"That one was my favorite," Draco whispered. He had come up behind Harry as Harry looked at the book. Draco reached around and touched picture-Harry's face. "There was something in your eyes that day, and when I placed my hand on your shoulder to stop you, I felt like my world had stood still, for only a moment."

"Where did you get these?"

"I blackmailed Creevy."

"That's not a very nice thing to do, Draco," Harry scolded, still lost in the picture.

"Yeah, well, the look on your face as you're going through these pictures was worth it."

Harry turned his face to stare at Draco as the blonde smiled slightly down at the picture. The next thing Draco knew he was flung backwards, a very happy Gryffindor kissing him soundly on the lips. "You know, Harry…" Draco said between kisses, "this isn't the way to convince me to STOP blackmailing people." Draco could see a slight blush on his cheeks as Harry grinned at him and kissed him once more before returning to the photo album. Draco smiled and opened his potions book.

* * *

All too soon the other students of Hogwarts returned. When Ron and Hermione learned of what had befallen Harry once he left the walls of the castle, Harry was chastised by both of them. They sat in the kitchens grabbing a bite to eat when Harry told them. 

"Harry, how could you? After what Draco told you…"

"It wasn't a good idea, Mate, you could have gotten yourself killed."

"I KNOW!" Harry shouted, trying to quiet them. A couple of house elves scurried away, and off in the distance dishes broke from someone dropping them from fright. Harry looked around, guilty. "I know, alright. What's done is done. At the lesson before holidays he kept going on and on about bull fighting, and had me read this book."

"Why, Harry?" Ron asked.

"What book?" Hermione inquired.

"It was just about the tradition of bull fighting. He knows something. And he's not telling us. I know it. The book was all about how the bull fighters assistants would observe the bull and render its strengths useless in some way. If it had a strong charge, they could lance it's leg so it couldn't run with so much power. They would weaken it, and THEN the mastador…"

"Matador," Hermione corrected. Ron gave her a look, and she shrugged.

"Matador would come out to kill it after it was pretty much too tired to move anymore. And the thing that kept sticking with me, was that just before the matador would come out, the assistants would drive a lance in the bulls neck, and the bull would basically be exhausted from blood loss."

"So?" Ron asked.

Harry pulled down his shirt from where the dark dagger had pierced his neck. There was a very large angry scar, which Pomphrey could not remove all of the dark magic from, nor could she heal the wound in such a way to prevent scarring. Hermione gasped, and Ron reached out to touch it before Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"So, basically, you're saying that you're the bull," Ron reasoned.

"And Voldemort is the matador." Hermione whispered, watching Harry's scar intently as Harry let his shirt go, and the fabric once again covered, making everything appear normal.

"Dumbledore says that the Death Eaters beat me unconsciousness before they took me to Voldemort. I never even saw who they were. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy knew about it, but didn't know the timing; that's why Draco was able to get a message to me. Snape was clueless."

"The bastard probably planned it," Ron said vehemently.

"No, Lucius was the one who saved me." Both Hermione and Ron looked surprised.

"Poor Draco," Hermione whispered.

"I don't believe that for one second, Harry. Lucius had to have planned it. Come on, he had access to you, he IS on the board of governors, AND he's V-Voldemort's right hand man."

"But he was the one to send me to Malfoy Manor, where Mrs. Malfoy and Draco found me and helped me."

"Yeah! AFTER the dark magic tainted you. I mean, we can see it still in that scar, Harry! You-Know-Who was probably content to let you go, as long as he had you tainted!"

"Ron, you don't understand…" Harry started.

"NO!" Ron interrupted. "I accepted Ferret Face because he's proven that he's not all evil, most the time, even if he is a git. He's tolerable, but still, not completely trustworthy. But I refuse, I REFUSE to believe that Lucius Malfoy is anything other than an evil, maniacal, Death Eater. He's killed people, good people, Harry."

"Ron…" Hermione tried.

"No. I am very sorry that Draco has lost someone he was close to. But I agree with the Prophet, just like the rest of the population, that the world is just a little bit safer without that…man around!" Ron stood up and stalked out of the kitchen.

Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry, Harry. He's a bit touchy about Lucius since Ginny and the diary."

"I know."

"There was something else you wanted to tell us, wasn't there?"

"Yeah, but it's not important right now. It's getting late, and we have class in the morning."

Hermione nodded, stood and embraced her friend. "I love you, Harry. Don't do anything like that to put yourself in jeopardy again. We're getting old…we're not eleven anymore," she said, jokingly.

Harry chuckled and hugged Hermione back, before leaving the kitchen to collect Draco from the dungeons where he was helping Snape grade papers.

* * *

The next morning didn't hold any less commotion, it seemed. 

_LUCIUS MALFOY HONORED AS A HERO_

_"For Merlin's sake, the man saved my life, what more do you need from me to prove to you he was good!!!" states The-Boy-Who-Lived_

_Today at 2:00PM, Lucius Malfoy will be awarded the Order of Merlin for acts of bravery taken during the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Lucius Malfoy died in a savage battle in order to protect our very own Boy-Who-Lived._

"_Lucius has worked hard to get our family out of the taint of dark magic," says a teary-eyed Narcissa Black-Malfoy, now widowed due to her husband's noble acts. "He sacrificed himself for Mr. Potter knowing that in the end Mr. Potter would be the key to bringing down the Dark Lord."_

_It was early this morning that Mr. Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived knocked down the Ministry of Magic's front door, demanding to speak to the Minster._

"_Mr. Malfoy died so that I could escape. I am tired of your slanderous lies; you will rectify this immediately," demanded Mr. Potter._

"_I had no choice but to submit to his request," the Minister told us. "He asked that we make it known that Mr. Malfoy was working to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, not serve him. Mr. Potter provided solid evidence to the innocence of the Late Mr. Malfoy. Upon investigation of all evidence presented, the Council met, and agreed that Lucius Malfoy should receive the award. Not only did he deserve it, but hopefully it will set an example to all those out there in the Dark, wanting to switch to the Light, letting them know it CAN be done."_

_Mrs. Malfoy-Black shall, in her husband's stead, accept the metal and award from the council of the Order of Merlin this afternoon at the Ministry of Magic._

_We can only say that here at the Prophet, that we are truly moved and glad that such a man can finally be honored as the hero we knew he was, rather than a traitor that many accused him of being._

"Oh my god! I did NOT knock down the door. I waited very patiently for an hour in the lobby. AND I did not demand, I asked quite politely!" Harry yelled from the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was just finishing reading, shaking her head. "Well, it is the Prophet. You can't expect them to get it ALL right."

Harry looked across the room at the Slytherin table. Draco sat there eating, not bothering to read the paper. Harry couldn't blame him, especially after what the Prophet had been saying up to this point. His mother's letter sat beside the unrolled paper, neglected. _Come on Draco, pick up the paper, just this once. Just so you can maybe smile again._

Pansy grabbed it instead, and when she read the news line on the front page, choked on her pumpkin juice. She nudged Draco, and he looked at her, down at the paper, rolled his eyes, and began eating his pancake again. But the pancake never reached his mouth as he froze, took a deep breath, and looked over at Pansy again, who held up the paper for him to read.

It took forever for Draco to turn his gaze to the Gryffindor table. He was plainly shocked. Harry smiled at him, and the shocked face dropped into a mask of pure hatred. Harry got worried. Draco stood and started making his way over to the rival house's table, and Harry, for a brief moment thought that he might be able to get out of the Great Hall, and through the entrance doors before Draco could catch him. Not much further than that, but at least that far.

"POTTER! What is the meaning of this! If this is because of that conversation…"

"No! It's not!" he said defensively. "I haven't been reading the Prophet for a while, and when I realized what they WERE printing, more lies, I called on a favor and had the truth printed. Your dad did something great Draco. He should be honored, not spit upon."

The anger started to subside, but there was still a little distrust in Draco's eyes.

"Honestly, Draco," Harry had to make him understand that he didn't do it to impress Draco, he did it because it was the right thing to do. "It had nothing to do with that conversation. It was just the right thing to do."

Harry could have let out a sigh of relief when the softness returned to Draco's eyes. "Bloody noble Gryffindors," he muttered, and then returned to his own table.

"Stupid snarky Slytherins," Ron called. "Merlin. You do one nice thing for them Harry, and they get all up in arms."

Harry shrugged and returned to his oatmeal. "It's in their nature Ron, they always think anything nice done has hidden strings which will pull at them later."

"Only because they can't do anything nice without hidden strings!"

"Oh, leave him alone, Ron. He just lost his dad," Hermione scolded.

"Good to know that loosing your dad gives you a free pass to be an asshole."

"You're just mad because I was right about Mr. Malfoy," Hermione replied angrily. Oh, no, Harry had the sneaking suspicion that they were off again. He sighed tired of the emotional drama that seemed to surround the two who he called his best friends.

"Oh, excuse me. Sorry I can't be like you, Hermione, right about every person, right about every answer, RIGHT ABOUT EVERYTHING." Hermione stared at Ron after this little outburst. Her eyes were wide, and Harry was afraid her lip was about to quiver. But then she narrowed her eyes and sealed her emotions. She picked up an apple, gathered her books, and stomped out of the Great Hall without a word.

Harry sighed. "Ron, you can be so thick sometimes."

"Oh, don't you start on me too Harry," Ron said grumpily.

"Since when did you become so pissy?"

"Since when did you become an expert on relationships?" Ron answered in a mocking tone.

"Since Winter Hol…" Harry's eyes widened and his hand shot up to cover his mouth before he could say anymore. Ron turned his head suspiciously, all malice and bad mood forgotten. Instead, his eyes narrowed with a calculated curiosity. Ron wasn't as bright as Hermione, but he did pick up on things. It just took a little longer for his brain to process the information.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but before anything could come out, Harry snatched some buttered toast, and ran out of the Great Hall, his bookbag in tow.

Ron sat back on the bench and looked at the seat Harry had occupied across from him, eyes still narrowed. He then turned around. He saw the Slytherin table across the room, and when his eyes fell on Malfoy directly across, the blond just smirked nastily and went back to eating. Ron turned back to look at Harry's now vacant spot.

"Interesting," was all the ginger-haired boy said. He chugged the last of his juice, stuffed a breakfast roll in his mouth and picking up his books, he left the Great Hall. He would have to file away that information for later, when he could properly think about what it all meant.

* * *

It was a couple days after before Harry had gathered up the courage to try and tell his friends about Draco. They sat in the Room of Requirement, studying when Harry suddenly blurted out, "I have something really important to tell you two." 

Ron and Hermione looked up from their assignments, expecting something more, but Harry just looked back down at his book. After a few minutes of silence, Ron finally said, "Well, what is it?"

_OK, you just have to say, I'm probably gay, and I am dating Draco Malfoy. It's that simple, really,_ Harry thought.

"I…" He looked up at his friends again, and they sat waiting. "I…" _Oh just Bloody Say It!_ "I'm probably gay." And that's as far as Harry could get.

Neither Hermione nor Ron said anything, and it made Harry nervous. "Erm...guys, are you all right with this?"

"Yeah, Harry, it's just... unexpected is all," Hermione said.

"So...you weren't...interested...erm...in me? Were you?" Ron asked, very uncomfortable.

"NO!" Harry said a little too quickly. Ron looked at him suspiciously. "I mean, no, no offence, but you're my best mate. No, I never thought of you in that sense."

"Oh, all right, I'm OK with it then. Just...don't tell me, OK? Like, don't describe things." Ron got a fairly uneasy look on his face. "But all things considered, I'm not actually that surprised. I mean, you're a good lookin' bloke, I am surprised you haven't had more girlfriends, and I guess this explains it." Both Ron and Hermione turned back to their studies.

"And I'm dating Draco Malfoy," Harry whispered. Neither of the two heard it however, Harry had said it so softly. It was probably for the best anyway.

* * *

Draco sat in a high backed chair as the ex-Slytherins filed into the room. Before him was a desk, with many vials. His hands were crossed and raised in front of him, and he rested his chin at the peak as he watched each student enter the room. On either side of Draco stood Blaise and Pansy, though instead of the intimidation they usually wore, it was sorrow that reflected onto the students. When the last student entered, all eyes shifted from Draco to the door as a large thud could be heard from behind. Crabbe and Goyle moved to stand on either side of the door after they placed the large block of wood in the stays on either side, blocking the door from being opened. The students realized they were locked in. 

"One of you," Draco started, and all attention shifted back to him, "worked with Death Eaters to get them inside the castle, to Harry Potter and out. While I praise a well thought plan, even if I do not condone it, it is because of this plan that my father is dead."

Nobody spoke, and the silence felt like a heavy blanket covering all in the room.

"I will give whoever has done this a chance to come clean. If they do not take it, force will be used. You have one minute to make up your mind."

The students whispered amongst themselves, wondering who it could have been, and knowing whoever it was would be in for a world of pain once found out. Nobody came forward. All too soon, but seeming so long at the same time, the minute was up. The heavy chair scraped against the stone as Draco stood, gaining silence from the rest of the population in the room.

"This," Draco said, hand motioning over the many vials on the table, "is Veritaserum. Each of you will take it. One question will be asked of you, and only one, so you should have no fear of your own secrets, besides this one, being known to the rest of the snakes. There are enough vials for each person here, and there is enough in the vial for five minutes of truth. Should you try and refuse to answer the question, you will be immediately found guilty and dealt with."

One of the first years raised their hand. Draco nodded. In a hesitant voice, the girl asked, "Isn't Veritaserum only used by the Ministry? Don't they control its quantity?"

Draco smiled a truly dark smile. "In case any of you have forgotten, one of the suppliers for the Ministry's stock of Veritaserum is our very own potions master, Severus Snape. Severus is my godfather, and I do VERY well in potions. Very well, indeed. It is not favoritism or bribery that has gotten my marks. I know how to brew this, and have, and let me assure you, it is VERY potent. Any other questions? Good, we shall begin."

A stillness came over the students. This was what it meant to have a Prince, and this was not child's play. The man with the most power in all of Slytherin was angry, which was a truly frightening thing indeed.

Two excruciating hours went by. Student after student was asked if they had any knowledge in the capture of Harry Potter over the winter holiday, and answer after answer was no. While many would have abused the time of truth after a student was finished questioning, nobody dare spoke as Draco moved through the students. Student by student, Draco narrowed the number down, his shoulders growing heavy with each no answer, dreading what would happen when he reached a yes.

Finally, two students were left, and Draco was dead inside as he looked at them. Theodore Nott and Millicent Bullstrode stared back at Draco calmly as he regarded both of them with a deep sorrow.

"Millicent. Come here." She stepped forward. "You know what to do." She took the vial and looked at it. She looked back up at Draco and gave him back the vial. "We'll make you drink it."

"There's no need, Draco," she said defeated. "I'm the one who did it. I met with Vincent's and Greg's dads, I'm the one who portkeyed Potter out. I did it. Save your Veritaserum."

Draco sighed and shook his head, "I'm really sorry to hear that Millicent. We had a place for you in our ranks. You didn't need to join the Death Eaters." Millicent said no more. "Greg, please take Millicent." And Goyle stepped forward, gently taking the girl's arm and taking her to the side of the door.

Draco turned to Theodor. He held out a vial. "Theo?"

"Draco," Millicent called from beside Gregory. "I did it; Theo wasn't a part of it."

"Be that as it may, Milli, I'm going to cover all my bases." He looked over to the girl. "No offense, but you don't have enough brain cells to think of a plan like this. Even if you had the general idea, you'd need someone to do the detail work so you wouldn't get caught. I've known you for over ten years. You weren't alone. Though I do attribute the portkey to you; only you would forget that portkeys are useless within the castle walls."

Just then a hand shot out and knocked the vial onto the floor, breaking the glass and spilling the contents onto the stone. Draco's burning gaze turned back to Nott as the other boy stared intently at the blonde. Several students gasped as Draco backhanded Nott in the face, viciously.

"Lucky for you Milli refused to take hers, I have an extra vial. Otherwise, I'd make you lick it up, glass and all," Draco said, as Blaise brought him the last vial. "Vincent, hold him please."

Theodor tried to fight it, but Crabbe was just too strong, and as Draco wrenched open the boy's mouth, the rest of the House watched as Draco poured the potion onto Nott's tongue. Millicent's face was buried in her hands. At Draco's nod, Crabbe let go pushing him to the floor. Draco placed a foot on the other boy's back, holding him to the ground and said four words.

"Did you do it."

Theo looked up, anger seething from his expression. A twisted smile adorned his face, and he answered declaring proudly, "Yes."

* * *

"Headmaster, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall. These two would like to confess something to you." Draco moved out of the way as Crabbe and Goyle who were holding a very battered and unconscious Nott, and Millicent followed behind, sobbing. 

"Mr. Malfoy, what happened here?"

"We were on our way because these two have something they wished to tell you. As we walked, one of the staircases moved, and Theo fell off, badly hurting himself." Draco responded calmly. It did not go unnoticed by either men, however, that Draco wiped the blood on his knuckles onto his black robes, no matter how sly Draco tried to be about it. "Millicent is merely upset by what happened, aren't you Millicent?"

Still sobbing, Millicent nodded her head.

Dumbledore turned his gaze to the two young adults held captive. Draco stepped aside as Dumbledore approached Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. Snape glared at his godson, but Draco merely squared his shoulders and held his chin a little higher, the perfect porcelain doll with no expression.

"Miss Bulstrode, what is it you would like to tell us?" Dumbledore inquired, the underlying harshness on his voice could be felt.

"We…we did it…Headmaster Dumbledore," Millicent sobbed. "We…we cons…conspired with Death…Eaters, and had…" she wailed for a moment, "had Harry Potter removed. And…"

"SHUT UP MILLICENT!" Theodore yelled, waking from his unconscious state.

"NO! I'm tired of listening to you. You said we…we wouldn't be caught. I'm telling them the truth."

"You'll just get yourself a one way ticket to Azkaban!"

"We're going there anyway Theo!" Millicent wailed. She turned back to the Headmaster, who's eyes reflected coldly onto her. "We gave Harry to Mr.'s Crabbe and Goyle Sr. to give to the Dark Lord. I'm…" she sobbed as she started rolling up her sleeve to show the mark, "I'm a Death Eater. I'm so… so… sorry…" all other words were muffled by the girl's sobbing.

"Fucking blabbering BINT!"

"That is QUITE enough, Mr. Nott. Severus, please take Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle back to their dormitories. Minerva and I shall deal with these two."

Severus gathered up the boys and led them from the office. Draco was the last to be deposited, at the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"I really wish you had not done this Draco."

"It had to be done. I've shown I hold the power in the Slytherin house, and that none should cross me. Pansy suspects that the last few wild card students will be knocking down Dumbledore's door in the morning. It's for the best." Draco showed no emotion.

"You shouldn't take your grief and anger out on the other students."

Draco looked his godfather straight in the eye. "You should be thankful, Severus, that I now have something I wish to keep around, else I would have AKed them without a second thought." Draco turned and walked through the portrait hole, shutting it firmly behind him, leaving Severus wondering in the hall.

* * *

It was in the Room of Requirement near the end of January, that everything seemed to return to normal for the sestet. They used the Room whenever there wasn't a D.A. lesson for study purposes, since there were just too many common room possibilities, and though they promoted House diversity, it was still cautioned not to give too many students the passwords. 

"OH MERLIN Blaise! I am EATING here!" Hermione wailed as the boy in question continued his conversation with Ron.

"What? You're eating, I'm talking about eating, what's the big deal?" Blaise asked, grinning like a madman.

"Because I am eating food while you're talking about eating…" Hermione couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Pussy? Cunt? Vagina…" Blaise over pronounced the last word. Ron started laughing.

"GOD, just STOP!" she threw one of Harry's notebooks at him.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"Well, I can't use one of mine!" Hermione complained, which only made the whole group erupt into laughter, except of course for the Gryffindor-turned-Ravenclaw, who was just beet red from Blaise's words.

"Oh, Hermione, don't be so prudish." Ron told her, as he reached for another sandwich.

"It's rude, Ron. Blaise goes through girls like one goes through socks, and you encourage it by laughing at his stories."

"But they're funny," Ron interjected.

"But those girls are someone's daughters and sisters!"

"Alright, alright, no more dirty stories at study. Cross my heart," Blaise said, placing a hand over his heart.

"Well, as much as we'd like to stay, Harry and I have to return to the dorms," Draco announced.

"We do?" Harry asked. He looked at his watch, it was only ten o'clock.

"Yes, we do. There was that meeting the seventh years were to have. I'm not surprised you don't remember. You've been rather busy."

"Oh." Harry said simply, and gathered up his belongings. "Well then, see you guys tomorrow at D.A." There was a chorus of goodbyes.

Before the two had shut the door, Draco peaked his head in, "Don't forget about the seven inches on the Caliswap ability!"

"Yes, Professor Malfoy!" They answered, and Ron threw Hermione's notebook at the door. The last thing Draco heard was a hard punch and a groan of pain from the ginger young man. Draco laughed and jogged to catch up with Harry. They walked side by side for a while in silence, and then Draco looked up and down the long corridor of the fifth floor. Smirking, he fell a step or two behind Harry, and grabbed the collar of Harry's jumper, flinging him back against a door to a classroom.

"WHAT THE…!" but all further protest was cut off as Draco covered Harry's mouth with his to quiet the other boy. Draco fumbled with the door latch behind Harry, and both fell to the floor as the latch undid and the door flung open under both their weights. Draco kicked the door closed behind them as he scotched the brunette under him back a bit with kisses. He knew what he intended to happen, and he was scared shitless, but it had been a month of heated kisses and not much else, he was ready to take it a bit further. Draco started to kiss Harry's jaw.

"Draco, the meeting…"

"There is no meeting," Draco breathed.

"No meeting, I'm confused," Harry complained.

Draco stopped for a moment and looked at Harry. "I told them there was a meeting, so we could both escape at the same time, because I wanted to snog you silly. I made up the meeting, since you STILL haven't told your friends about us, so they wouldn't get suspicious. Got it?"

"Right."

"Great, now be quiet, Filch is patrolling the halls." Draco went back to his ministrations, and Harry was in heaven. Everything was heated, and furious. He could hardly tell where he ended and Draco started in his kisses and caresses.

"Harry," Draco breathed in his ear a little while later. "I want to try something, OK. Don't freak out, if you want me to stop, I will, OK?"

Harry nodded, drunk on what he was feeling. Draco lifted his hips just a little bit, enough to reach between them. He continued to frantically kiss Harry's neck, nipping him a bit, breathing in his ear, so that the brunette was completely lost on what was going on. Harry's head was in the clouds, but he quickly returned to Earth when he felt Draco's hand down his trousers, and under his shorts, for the very first time. His eyes snapped open, and he looked into Draco's intense ones.

"Dra-CO!" Harry's eyes rolled back and his head slammed down onto the cobblestone as Draco moved.

Draco stopped for a moment. "Do you want me to stop, Harry?" he purred into Harry's ear, grinning.

Harry shook his head frantically. "No, no please don't STOP!" his voice rose to a shout as Draco started moving again.

Draco's grin turned feral as he whispered, "You can do the same to me, you know. It's OK."

Harry nodded, and after some fumbling, they seemed to find a rhythm.

It was a good thing that Filch had already patrolled that part of the castle, because it seemed neither boy could keep their voice down, and each was much too involved with what they were doing to stop and put up a silencing charm.

* * *

**A/N**: So, I'm back, and let me tell you, a month in the hospital sucks! But I am better now, so that's a good thing. Sorry if this chapter was a little jumpy and all over the place; in the last month I've had nothing to do but write (all SORTS of things) and getting back into the flow of things is a little difficult. Foreshadow for next chapter? Let's just say that Ron is my muse of comic relief, there shall be some booty shakin'! 

By the By, if you like stand up comedy, I found this wonderful British comdedian, his name is Russell Brand. Abso-bloody-lutely fantastic and wonderfully inappropriate. His best by far is a DVD called The Shame. I think you can find it on YouTube


	14. If I had 100 Galleons

** Chapter 14 - If I had 100 Galleons**

Draco sighed and ran his fingers though his blonde hair and tried to focus on the text book in front of him once more. It really was not a good idea to have a boyfriend at this point in his life, especially a very handsome, sexy and enthusiastic boyfriend. Harry was a very willing student when it came to pleasurable matters, however, more often than not Draco would have to instigate it, and would have to lead. Not that he was complaining, but they were starting to get into the more…unknown acts, at least unknown to Draco. He was starting to get a little nervous as he had thus maintained a certain level of knowledge.

What's more, the fact that Harry hadn't said anything to either his friends or their dorm mates left Draco extremely frustrated. He had to sit there and watch Ron and Hermione suck face and he couldn't even cuddle up to Harry. Yes. Draco was a cuddler. Not to mention the numerous times they were almost caught kissing by the incredible duo, as well as sneaking touches and glances. It made Draco feel like their relationship was something wrong or dirty; as though it was something to be ashamed of. Besides, he was running out of believable excuses.

That coupled with everything that was going on right now had Draco a little overwhelmed. Not only had he regained the respect of the Slytherin, he was now not only the Prince, the figurehead of the House, but a Lord, in the passing of his father. That brought a great deal of responsibilities that Lucius had left behind. He delegated the position in the School Governors to his mother, as he would be considered biased as one of the students. He would reclaim the position when he graduated. He did, however, hold his father's seat on the Ministry Council. He had only been to one meeting (as they met quarterly) and although he had been groomed from a young age to take his father's place, he had to shake himself several times in order to keep awake in the HORRIBLY boring session. With NEWTS, Voldemort, and general life was all taking a toll on poor Draco. Pansy had to assure him that there were NOT bags under his eyes, and that Yes, he was still gorgeous.

Draco sighed again, and laid his head on his open book. He swore he was only going to close his eyes for a moment, as he tried to muddle through the Transfiguration. Next moment he felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked up the candles in the library had been lit, creating a halo of light around Harry's head.

Draco smiled. "Hey," he said simply, closing his eyes again.

Harry chuckled. "Draco, there's no sleeping in the library. You should go back to the dorm."

"Meh."

Harry laughed, but stopped as he thought of something that instead brought a wicked gleam to his eye and a smirk to his lips. A whispered spell left him wincing and shaking his hands, before they dove down the back of Draco's pants to squeeze his butt.

"AHHHHHH!" Draco screamed, jumping up from the chair and rounding around to glare at Harry as he stifled great gales of laughter.

"Shhhh…." Came the scold from the librarian.

"Harry," Draco whispered, "that was incredibly mean. You're hands were freezing."

"Yup," Harry replied, as he gathered up Draco's stuff and placed it in his book bag and swung it over his shoulder, grabbing hold of Draco's arm and escorting him out of the library. "It got you up, and now we can go back to Gryffindor."

"You're a cruel, cruel man," Draco muttered, the prospect of a nice, warm, overstuffed bed beckoning him on.

"Harry. Have you by any chance…" Draco started.

"No, Draco, I haven't," Harry replied. "It's not easy, OK?"

"They're your friends. You've already told them you're gay…"

"I said I'm probably gay."

Draco sighed. "Harry." He started in an over patient and patronizing tone. "Do you dream about buggering boys?"

There was no response from the brunette.

"HA!" Draco shouted, laughing.

"Shut up," Harry replied glumly, but Draco could hear the smile underneath.

"And what if I want to send you a Valentine? It's only a week away! I've never been able to send my boyfriend a Valentine before," Draco whined.

"You've never had a boyfriend to send a Valentine to," Harry said simply.

"And now I do. Please, Harry? Please may I send you a Valentine?" Draco simpered mockingly. "Please, please, please?" Draco batted his eyes prettily and hung off Harry.

"Oh Merlin, yes, you can send me a Valentine, just… stop acting like that!" Harry said, horrified.

"Like what?" Draco smiled.

"Like a bloody girl!"

Both boys laughed as they entered the Common Room.

* * *

It was a week later, on Valentines Day, that Harry started to get cold feet. When he asked Draco about any cards being sent the blonde played dumb. And so Harry sat at breakfast in the Great Hall, praying he didn't get anything. 

Ron and Hermione came down, Ron a little flushed, and Hermione grinning like a Cheshire cat, a large bouquet of flowers on her arm.

"Oh, how beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Thanks, Ginny. Ron got them for me," Hermione beamed, as Ron sat across from Harry, hiding in embarrassment.

"I'm surprised he remembered," Ginny said.

"Like she'd let me forget," Ron grumbled to Harry as he reached for some toast.

A screech above hailed the owl post.

By the end of it, Harry wished he HAD gotten something from Draco, it would have at least been sincere, instead of the hundreds of cards he got from other students, people outside school, fans, boys, girls, married women… it never stopped. In the end, Harry just banished all the cards and letters and notes away.

Harry tried to catch Draco's eye, but the Slytherin-at-heart refused to look at him.

Down the table, Ginny's smile brightened as she read the card.

"Who are they from, Ginny?" Romilda asked.

"My boyfriend of course," Ginny cooed softly

"Blaise is so romantic," Romilda replied.

Ron's hand stopped as he was about to bring the toast up to bite. His face turned slowly to his sister, and his eyes narrowed. Unaware, Ginny glanced up to smile at Romilda and caught a glimpse of her brother. Her eyes widened.

"Ron..."

"Blaise?" Ron's eye twitched.

"Now Ronald..."

"BLAISE???" Ron shouted. The students at Slytherin looked over to Gryffindor; so did a good number of other students. Ginny opened her mouth to speak again, but it was too late. "BLAISE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Ron shouted as he launched out of his seat, over the table piled with food, and sprinted across the Hall straight for the Slytherin table.

"Um... guys, that's my cue," Blaise said, quickly running to and through the doors. Ron b-lined and followed, Ginny running frantically after him. Several of the students laughed as Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house puffed behind, trying to catch the spry young men.

Harry laughed, and opened his Daily Prophet. Before he started to read, he saw Draco smirk at him before leaving the hall.

"Oh Merlin, what has he done?" Harry quickly scanned every inch of the paper, but could find nothing. "What's he up to?"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

Harry blushed, "Erm, nobody. Nothing."

"Harry?"

"Nothing, OK, just…leave it," Harry replied, before he turned back to the paper.

_WIVES LEAVE THEIR DEATH EATER HUSBANDS_

_I'm sick of it. I'm going home to Mother!_

_It is reported that several of the rumored Death Eaters are having familial problems. After slaving away doing the "Dark Lord's" bidding, allegedly of course, the men come home to dissatisfied wives. With the recent news of the Malfoys, and Narcissa's campaign for the Light, many wives of speculated Death Eaters are coming forward, children in tow, pleading safety if not for themselves, then for their children. Their bargaining chip: Information of course._

_"Our sons and daughters will not be cannon fodder for the Dark Lord!" they scream as they pack their suitcases and draw the accounts clean._

_Two such woman are Prucilla Parkinson and the recently widowed Gabriella Zabini. Parkinson claims that her husband Paul has been a Death Eater all along, and Zabini has proven to have some very inside information regarding Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Currently they are being held at the Ministry, we assume for questioning._

_The Ministry could not be reached for questioning, nor could Paul Parkinson._

"Recently widowed, huh, Blaise?" Pansy inquired in a scandalous tone.

"Apparently he had an accident on the honeymoon cruise in Greece," Blaise said off handedly.

"And how much has your family vault increased?" Pansy asked with a knowing smile.

"I don't know, somewhere around a million galleons. At least he was a Death Eater," Blaise responded.

"It's interesting that your mother's never been questioned by the Ministry."

"Not really," Draco responded. "She's got enough to bribe the Ministry into looking the other way, and especially when it's generally Death Eaters who turn up dead, they're willing to overlook it."

"What DO you have planned for Potter, Draco?" Blaise asked, changing the subject.

"Oh…you'll see," he replied, smirking at his brunette boyfriend.

* * *

It was at lunch when the day came to a cataclysmic climax of hilarity. 

The Hall grew quiet as Hedwig dropped a Howler in front of Harry and left quickly, not even stopping for a nibbled treat.

"Who's it from Harry?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea. I can't think of who I pissed off recently." Harry eyed the Howler suspiciously. "Maybe it's a response from one of the ones I banished this morning?" It started to smoke.

"Better open it, Harry," Hermione whispered. "I've never seen one explode…but it happens and I think I could go my whole life not seeing that."

Harry gulped. He really couldn't think who it might be from. He thought over the last week of people he could have angered, and was drawing a blank. He sighed, and tore open the label.

The snarky drawl of Draco Malfoy boomed through the room.

_EYES AS GREEN AS EMERALDS_

_HAIR AS BLACK AS NIGHT_

_LIPS AS RED AS RUBIES_

_AND NICE ENOUGH TO BITE_

_OH PLEASE JUST TELL ME_

_ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY_

_IS THAT YOU'LL BE MY ONLY_

_VALENTINE THIS DAY_

Silence overtook the Great Hall; the only sound heard was the _drip drip_ of Dumbledore's raised spoon of stew. And then…there was laughter. And coos. And awws. But mostly laughter.

Harry turned as red as the Gryffindor banner. It could be because he forgot to breathe from the moment he opened the Howler; but it was probably attributed to the embarrassment he felt. He buried his burning face in his arms and started to shake with silent laughter. A slender hand rested on his shoulder.

"I am hoping that you're not laughing at the fact that I just poured my heart out to you, Potter," Draco whispered in his ear from behind him. Harry, whose head was still burrowed in his arms, shook his head. "Then why would it be?" The only response Draco got was one of the arms unfolding and pointing directly in front of him. Draco followed the arm, to the finger, and beyond to the shocked face of Ronald Weasley, whose mouth was open, and had chowder dribbling down the side of his face from an un-swallowed mouthful.

Draco laughed until his sides hurt.

Ron seemed to remember himself, finished off the bite of clam chowder, and said, "Harry, you're not going to accept are you? You don't even fancy Malfoy!"

"We're dating Ron, we have been since Winter Hols," Harry choked around the fits of laughter. The Hall grew silent again at the declaration.

What happened next made Draco laugh so hard he fell over as huge tears fell down his face.

"I WIN!!!!" Ron shouted triumphantly as he leapt into a standing position on the bench. "I WIN!" He started running down the Gryffindor table, ignoring the food he stepped in, and did a dance that would rival any touchdown shimmy. All eyes turned to Ronald Weasley, dancing on the Gryffindor table. "I WIN!" Ron shook his toosh this way and that and did an awkward version of the Chicken Dance. "I WIN!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH MR. WEASLEY," a shout came from Professor Snape at the Head Table. "FIFTY POINTS FOR YOUR DISGRACEFUL PUBLIC DISPLAY!"

"AND IT WAS WORTH IT!" Ron shouted back, pointing at Professor Snape in an accusing manner. Ron strutted down the rest of the Gryffindor table, jumped off at the end, threw a kiss out dramatically, and sauntered out of the Great Hall.

When Draco could breathe again, he called up to Harry from the floor, "Are you sure the Weasel isn't gay?" Harry fell off the bench laughing harder. As Draco watched his boyfriend shake in mirth, he couldn't help but have the feeling he knew this was going to happen…

* * *

"So, you're not angry with me?" Draco asked for the tenth time that day.

"Well, when I told you that you could send me a card, the last thing I expected was for you to out us," Harry started, "and I suppose I really should be mad, but...I don't know. It just seemed like..."

"It was supposed to happen?" Blaise offered.

"Yeah."

Things, for the most part, died down by the time everyone met to study. The day had a myriad of spells that sent songs, flowers, hearts, bubbles, and everything else imaginable. Draco's hair got spelled a horrible shade of pink, until Hermione countered it off when he wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. It gave Myrtle quite a laugh.

The six friends were now in the library, studying. Pansy was snacking on some candy she had gotten, Hermione was off getting a book from the restricted section, and Ron was glaring at Blaise, who in turn was nursing a black eye, a split lip, and a sprained wrist. Ron was going to stop at the black eye, just a punch to let him know who his girlfriend's brother is. THEN he found out they had been dating since Yule Ball. This meant that the bragging he had done since then either meant he cheated on his sister, or worse, that the acts described WERE his sister.

Ron thought it better not to think on it anymore. Blaise wholeheartedly agreed.

"So, how much did you win," Harry asked Ron.

"100 Galleons," Ron and Draco said at once.

Ron looked at Draco. "You knew! That's hardly fair…you didn't bet, did you?"

"I didn't know, Weasel. If I had bet, you can rest assured I would have waited until I would have won."

"Then how did you know it was 100 galleons?" Hermione asked, back with a heavy tomb.

"I…" Draco thought, "I don't know. I just did."

"I think its flashes from that portkey. I have them too," Hermione said, opening the restricted potions book. Draco smiled, and pulled out his Christmas present from Harry. Hermione gasped, "Merlin, Draco, where did you find that? I didn't see it in the catalogue anywhere…"

"That would be because this book doesn't belong to the library," Draco said, matter-of-factly.

"It belongs to you," Hermione said, disbelief in her voice. When Draco didn't say anything her tone changed. "It DOES belong to you! Where did you get that?" she asked, excited as she sat down beside him.

Harry watched Draco and Hermione talk over the book excitedly. He turned to Ron. "Should we be concerned that they're bonding…over a book?"

"I would be, but Draco's gay, so it's probably OK, right?" Ron asked, a little unsure. Both watched as Draco and Hermione laughed about some rare abstract theory. Ron and Harry looked at each other, shook their heads and went back to their studies.

* * *

"The time is drawing near, Severus. Will you be ready to take your loyal place by my side?" 

Severus knelt before the man in the large high-backed chair. "Yes, my Lord."

"You will slip this into Potter's potion, once consumed he will be incapable of defending himself."

"But, what of his potions partner, my Lord?"

"Make sure it is the Malfoy boy. I want you to dispose of him when you bring me Harry Potter."

"Yes my Lord."


	15. The Death of a Star

**Chapter 15 – The Death of a Star  
**

Severus sat down heavily on the steps of Hogwarts. He looked over the grounds. The moon was setting, and the sun was beginning to think about rising, so everything was bathed in an ethereal light. He took the potions from his robe pocket, and held it up to the starlight, looking through it.

They didn't have anyone else in the Order that could pass on information anymore. Voldemort was getting much too paranoid as of late, and most of the spies they had had been uncovered; the most valuable being Lucius. Nobody could ever get as close as Lucius got. At least not until now – if Severus did as the Dark Lord bid, he would be where Lucius was. A prime location to gather information.

Severus knew this potion. It was a bit stronger than the Imperious Curse, but with Potter's natural ability to throw the curse off, his increased ability in Occlumency, and the little club he and his friends had, surely it was enough to get through once he took Potter to the Dark Lord. The little brat had survived worse.

Severus sighed, knowing what he had to do. Great sacrifices must be made in times of war.

* * *

Harry was having a fairly wonderful morning. Things had progressed a little further when he got frustrated last night, and finally took initiative. Draco had just remembered to put up silencing charms before, to the blonde's utter surprise, Harry had ducked under the duvet and before he could put two and two together, was confronted with a very pleasant surprise indeed. 

It was awkward, and strange, but good; at least in Harry's opinion, who had woken up to a very happy, horny and giving ex-Slytherin.

Not only that, but because the boys had woken up so early, the bathroom wasn't nearly as crowded, all Harry's favorite foods were being served for breakfast, and for once, in March, it was not raining in Scotland.

Yes, today was going to be a wonderful day… at least until his first class with Hermione.

"Psst!"

Harry looked up from his notetaking, and looked around. When he saw nobody trying to get his attention visually, he turned back to his parchment, only to be elbowed by Hermione.

"Ow, Hermione, what is it," he whispered low. They had been reprimanded enough times in McGonagall's class to know not to talk while she lectured.

Hermione looked around to make sure nobody was watching, before grabbing a book and sliding it face down on the desk and pushing it to Harry. Harry looked at her confused, and flipped it over, before slamming it back down, trying to push it into the table.

"What?" he whispered frantically.

"Mr. Potter, was there some reason why you are disrupting class?"

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall, I didn't catch the last point you were talking about, and I asked Hermione instead of interrupting you."

"Oh well, no matter then, I will reiterate the importance of the…" Harry took out another piece of parchment as the Professor lectured on.

_What the HELL is this?_

_I just thought you could use it._

_WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU EVER GET ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!_

_Calm down, Harry, I thought it could be helpful. I didn't know how far you and Draco had progressed in your…_

The parchment was ripped away from her and Harry started to write furiously.

_How far Draco and I have progressed is none of your concern, Hermione! It's a private matter, and I don't need some…book to tell me how to do things._

_And do you understand how things are done, Harry? Before Draco, I KNOW you never thought of boys before. Do you know what goes on between two men in bed? Which one of you will top? Which will bottom? It makes a huge difference in the relationship. People can get seriously hurt the first time if things aren't done right. I was only concerned for your safety, Harry. I like you and Draco, I don't want a bad experience to make you guys…dissatisfied with each other._

_I don't need it, we're quite happy with each other._

_Well, if you've already had sex, there are some really interesting positions you can try in Chapter 11._

_OH MY GOD HERMIONE! I don't want it. Take it back._

Harry pushed the upside down book towards Hermione who grabbed the other end, and pushed it back. What resulted was a pushing war that went on until another hand slammed on top of the book. Both students followed the hand to the arm, to the very cross looking professor.

McGonagall sighed and picked up the book, and as she raised it to eye level, Harry buried his head in his arms on the desk, and Hermione let out a squeak before quickly swishing her wand, changing the title of the book. She prayed that the professor didn't open it.

McGonagall looked at the title in front of her, and raised an eyebrow at Hermione. Hermione, on her part, knew the professor would recognize the transfiguration spell, she was the one who taught it, but hoped that she was kind enough not to undo it.

"Will you please remove your spell, Miss Granger."

"I'd really rather not, Professor, if it's all the same." Hermione's eyes pleaded with the professor. All Harry could think was that this woman, who had known him for the last seven years of his life, who had raised him, taught him, given him advice, was going to see he was in the possession of some naughty gay sex manual. He groaned. It was like having your grandma catch you wanking. Harry groaned.

"Who's book is this," McGonagall asked, lowly. Hermione pointed to Harry, who still had his face buried in embarrassment. She set the book down in front of Harry. "This is your second warning. One more disruption, I will be forced to separate you, give you detention, and unspell this book. Take it as a kindness that I have not already. Mr. Potter, please put this away, and pay attention in my class. No more shenanigans from either of you, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," the two said in unison. McGonagall stared sternly at Harry until, grudgingly, he put the book in his bag. He glared at Hermione, and everything went back to normal in class.

* * *

The day didn't get much better in Potions. 

"I caution you all to be extremely careful with these ingredients; they are highly volatile. Each of you should have a pair of dragon hide gloves at your station, wear them at all..."

The tiny sound of a glass vial breaking seemed to explode in the room. All eyes turned to Harry. "Oops."

"Potterwhatvialdidyoubreak?" Snape asked quickly

"Could you go slower, I didn't unders..."

"WHAT VIAL DID YOU BREAK?"

"It was the blue...OW!" Harry looked down at his arms and saw the blue powder was eating at his sleeves like acid. He looked quickly up at Snape, "OWOWOWOW!!!"

And suddenly three pairs of hands, with dragon hide gloves, started ripping clothes off Harry. Hermione, Draco and Severus unclothed the boy as quickly as possible in hopes that the acidic powder wouldn't spread to the boy's flesh. Finally, with all clothing removed except for a pair of boxers, and Harry yelling in pain, Snape picked the young man up and ran him to the other side of the room where the emergency shower had been conjured for this class, the spray already on courtesy of one of the other students.

As Harry stood shivering under the cold water, the burning sensation disappeared. Snape was bent over, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath. Hermione stood under the water with Harry, clothes and all, trying to help him wash all the blue powder off quickly. Draco sat in his seat, blushing and seemed to be extremely interested in his potions book.

"And what...have you learned...Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, still trying to catch his breath from all of the commotion.

"Always wear boxers to Potions class?" Potter asked.

Snape closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. Well...yes but that is hardly what I meant..."

"Not to touch blue powder?" Harry offered.

Sighing and shooting a glare at the shivering brunette, Snape shouted "PAY ATTENTION IN MY CLASS!" He turned back, leaving Harry and Hermione under the water, as he regained his position at the head of class.

"So, you're not angry with be, about earlier, are you?" Hermione asked, a little timid.

"No. I just don't want sex advice from my best friend, who happens to be a girl. It's weird, Hermione."

"Alright. No more books. I promise. But I do recommend looking at Chapter 11," Hermione finished, an evil smirk on her face as she stepped out of the spray. She spelled herself dry, and did the same for Harry.

Harry looked to where his clothing was, and saw that the acid had eaten through, and was making a valiant effort to disintegrate the cobblestone, and losing.

Hermione sighed and took off her school robe, handing it to Harry. He looked quite ridiculous with no clothing on underneath, as it was much too short, however, it was something, and Harry was pretty sure Snape would not excuse him to go get a new set from his dorm.

And so Harry sat down beside a snickering Draco, glared at his boyfriend, and class resumed.

It was as they were walking to lunch that Draco reminded Harry of an appointment that he had forgot to mention in the first place.

"What do you MEAN I'm going shopping?" Harry asked.

"My mother will be here at 6 to pick you up. I believe the two of you are going to Paris, or Milan, whichever strikes her fancy."

"The two of us? Were will you be?" Harry asked, really confused and kind of scared.

"I have harpsichord this evening."

"But…I don't know your mother; I'm really uncomfortable with this Draco!"

"All the more reason for you to spend time with her. She's been asking me all sorts of questions about you, and it's just much easier for you to spend some time with her. Besides, if she wants to spend the fortune Father left her on decently clothing my boyfriend, who am I to object?"

"I have decent clothing! Or did you fail to remember that you burned all my old clothing at Halloween in favor of the fortune you already spent on me?" Harry interjected.

"I remember, but that was the best I could find in Hogsmeade, you're missing a whole world of decent fashion out there, Potter."

Harry sighed, knowing it was useless to argue.

So it was when Narcissa showed up at 6PM sharp that he got very very nervous. Thankfully, Dumbledore insisted there be an Order escort, as both Harry and Narcissa were high targets on the Dark side's list, so Remus would be joining them. As the werewolf stalked up the steps from the lower parts of the castle, he looked about as clueless as Harry did.

"Good, we are all here, off we go," Narcissa said, as she walked out the doors. In the ten minutes they had waited there for Remus, Harry and Narcissa had yet to say a word, and to Harry she appeared very cold and slightly pompous.

It was in the carriage behind drawn curtains that Narcissa's tune changed. She smiled brightly at Harry and asked, "How is school going, Harry? Draco tells me you have quite a lot on your plate."

"Erm…" Harry started, a little put off by her change in attitude. "It's going…well, I guess. Head Boy duties are a little tedious, I basically patrol the hallways, and I'm supposed to be there for counseling, but Hermione does that more. Classes are difficult, but that's to be expected. Draco and I have a quidditch match in about a month, at the end of April, against Slytherin. It's the last one of the year."

"How is Draco doing on the quidditch team? It must be difficult with him playing against his old house."

"Draco is a brilliant beater, I'm surprised that he didn't take the position the first year he played."

"Well, Crabbe and Goyle are quite a nice pair that work together wonderfully. That and Draco only wanted to be on the team and as seeker to beat you," Narcissa replied nonchalantly.

Harry looked to Remus, but he seemed to be really interested in what was outside at the moment. "Really?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I remember when he came back home after first year, complaining about how you had made the team as a first year. He demanded that Lucius find some way to get him on the team the next year. Lucius of course refused," Narcissa stated.

"Really? So many of us thought he had bought his way onto the team…" Harry said.

"Were his seeker skills so poor, Harry?"

"Well…no, of everyone he probably was the closest to giving me a run for my money."

Narcissa smiled. "Lucius told Draco that if he could get onto the team, fair and square, he would buy the team new brooms. So, Draco practiced the whole summer, from sun up to dusk, all to compete with you."

Harry was a little taken aback. "I never knew he did that."

"He thinks quite highly of you, Harry, even if he doesn't show it."

Harry sat quiet for a while. It was about 30 minutes before they reached their first destination, and when Harry stepped out, he was a bit confused as to where they were.

"We're in Paris, and if there is time we'll be going to Milan, Italy. Come along." As she stepped out, again the proper, cold woman came back. It reminded Harry a lot of Draco at times, when he would act certain ways in public. She spoke quickly in French, and Harry could pick up bits and pieces from what Draco had been teaching him. Mostly they were naughty bedroom phrases that Harry picked up, but every once in a while Harry would ask what certain words were in French.

Several women came up to Harry with measuring tapes and different devices. It was much less painful than when Draco took him shopping in Hogsmeade. This was mostly due to Narcissa automatically dismissing or accepting outfits without Harry having to try on each and every article of clothing. There were very few that she was on the fence on, and Harry would have to don the outfit, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the shopping experience with the younger Malfoy.

In the span of two hours Narcissa had picked out at least a hundred different outfits.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I don't think all this is going to fit in my DORM much less my trunk," he explained as the girls were wrapping everything up. He picked nervously at the black turtleneck he wore under a deep burgundy v-line sweater. To him the felt a bit snug, but he was getting used to clothing that fit, and Remus had mentioned that he looked quite grown up in the selections that Narcissa had chosen.

"Well, Draco should have an extra portable closet, so you will just have to ask him," she said simply, before turning to the woman who gave her the amount of the bill. Remus' eyebrows disappeared under his shaggy hair when he heard the amount, and Harry wished that he had paid more attention when Draco was teaching him how to count.

When they stepped out of the shop it was 8 o'clock. "Hmm…no time for Milan, we will have to save that for another trip. Come along Harry, we should be getting you back before that old coot has my head for keeping you out too long."

The carriage ride home was somewhat tense. Narcissa had tried to strike a conversation with Remus, but he gave little in response besides one word sentances.

It was when the carriage had stopped in front of the castle that Harry gave a sigh of relief. Remus was the first out, but before Harry could exit, Narcissa shut the door and turned to the young man.

"Harry. I wanted to take a moment and tell you how wonderful it has been to finally meet you. Draco is quite fond of you, and I can see why," she said simply.

Harry blushed and murmured a thank you looking down at his hands folded in his lap.

"I do want to caution you, however." Harry looked up in surprise. "He is my only son, the last piece of my husband that I have to remember. You've been successful thus far in keeping him safe, but I fear that as the war comes to a climax he may do something foolish and try to help you."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm a little uncertain what you're trying to tell me."

"I am simply saying, Harry," Narcissa said, straightening his collar, "that I don't want to see my only son, who I love very dearly, put himself in a position where he can get badly hurt or killed. Lucius and I have gone to great lengths and done everything within our power to keep him OUT of this war between yourself and Voldemort. He is happy with you, for the moment, and so I am happy for him to be with you. But," and she said the last with a certain definite tone, "he is not to involve himself in the war when it comes beckoning at your doorstep. You may have the conviction and ability to fight and win, but Draco does not; his father and I never groomed him towards those…inclinations. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Potter?"

"Crystal," Harry responded.

Narcissa smiled sweetly, and opened up the door to the carriage to let Harry out. As Harry jumped down and landed on the ground, he couldn't help but shake the not-quite-right feeling he got from the conversation.

"Well good night, gentlemen. I'm sure Draco will be quite pleased with the attire you picked out Harry."

"Good night, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Good evening, Narcissa," Remus said awkwardly, and turned to quickly made his way into the castle.

Harry watched as the carriage got smaller and smaller, wondering what lay hidden behind the mask of Mrs. Malfoy, and why Remus acted so strangely around her.

* * *

Ron and Hermione opened the door and stepped into the seventh year Gryffindor Boys' common room and immediately stopped. Sound echoed in the room as though the there had been shouting, but quickly disappeared. Clothing was strewn about everywhere. Draco and Harry were on Harry's bed, which conveniently faced the door. The ex-Gryffindors stood, staring at the two in shock. Harry lay face down in the bed, with Draco sitting straddled atop his back. One of the blonde's hands was pushing the side of the brunette's face into the duvet, holding him there. The other hand held some kind of wet looking goo. Both boys on the bed looked up as they heard the door open, faces flushed, breathing hard, and clearly shocked. 

"Is this some kind of kinky gay sex?" Ron whispered, unable to turn away.

"I don't know," Hermione whispered back, under the same compulsion.

"Did you see this position in that book you gave Harry?" Ron whispered.

"No, but we better not disturb them…I wouldn't want to interrupt…" Hermione whispered in a reply.

Both ex-Gryffindors gave cheesy smiles, and as if on queue started taking steps backward and began shutting the door.

"NO!" Harry called pathetically, "Don't go… Draco's gonna make me…" and all further pleas were cut off with the sound of the door shutting.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, blushed, and made their way out of the Common Room.

Back in the room Draco threw his head back and laughed maniacally. "Go ahead, Potter. Nobody can hear you scream now…"

Harry grumped and tried one last ditch effort to buck the blonde off of him. The response he got was the handful of wet goo on his hair.

"Oh, quit your fussing. If I am going to have a public boyfriend, he is going to at least LOOK respectable in public. You have the clothing…"

"Which YOU'RE wrinkling!" Harry interrupted, trying to pull at the collar of his shirt.

"Now we must do something about your hair," Draco continued cheerily, massaging the hair gel into Harry's unruly mop.

"Why me?" Harry whined.

* * *

The next morning, Harry could hardly ignore the looks he got. 

He was dressed in a fresh school uniform, which had been tailored to fit him perfectly (as apparently he had grown out of his uniform this year… not that he noticed, it all seemed to fit, so why bother with anything but new robes?) and Draco had woken both of them up extra early (although, Harry could HARDLY complain about the WAY Draco had woken him) and after and hour of Draco spelling and primping Harry's hair the blonde finally let the Gryffindor go to breakfast.

"Oh Harry…your hair!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry hadn't even looked in the mirror, he had just rushed down to the Great Hall to try and grab something to eat before class and have a quick chat with his friends. "What, did he turn it green? I told him not to!"

"No, it's definitely not green. It's…well it's shiny, and looks so soft… can I?" Ginny asked holding up her hand. Harry shrugged and bent down so the small ginger girl could run her hands through it. "Wow."

"I'll ask you politely, Weaselette, to not mess up my boyfriend's hair. It took me long enough to get it that way in the first place," Draco sneered snidely.

"Oh Draco, it's gorgeous. What did you do?" Ginny asked, excited.

"A few spells and products can go along way," he responded, taking a seat beside Hermione. All the Gryffindors looked at him strangely and looked back at the Slytherin table, whose occupants looked at the Gryffindors in the same strange manner. "What? I can sit where I want, and this morning, I want to sit here."

"You're a spoiled, rotten brat, you know that, right?" Ron asked before grabbing another waffle and pouring a gallon of syrup on top.

Draco wrinkled his nose. "You're as bad as Blaise," was his only response before meticulously cutting his own waffle and pouring a more reasonable amount of syrup on top.

* * *

In potions it didn't get much better. 

"Oh! Harry!" Luna cried when she saw him. Several of the younger years had been advanced enough in their NEWTS studies to take potions with the 7th years. "Your hair looks good. Did you put aardvark stomach acid in it? I heard it makes hair glossy and clean like a snardmuffin's fur."

Harry smiled, and decided it was best not to ask her to explain any part of that question.

"We will be working on an advanced form of polyjuice potion this morning. Pay attention," Snape articulated with a glare at Harry, "because you will be testing it with your partner at the end of class, and I'd rather not have any of you die while in my class…you can at least wait until you're in the hall so that Filch can clean up."

Harry chuckled. Since working with Draco in Potions, he was able to appreciate the Potion Master's dry humor a bit more than he had in previous years. "I'll go get the ingredients, you warm up the cauldron," Draco said, but before he could move Snape rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You two will be split up for this exercise. Potter, you will work with Lovegood. Draco. You can work with Creevy."

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

"Do not test me," Snape muttered, and ordered the four to rearrange.

Harry didn't mind much. He knew this potion from making it back in 2nd year, so he wasn't worried. It was half way through that he regretted it a bit more, as Luna kept talking about silver tailed wombats that lived in Antarctica.

"Don't wombats have no tail?" Harry had asked.

"Oh Harry, those are Australian wombats. The silver tailed wombats have tails made of sterling silver. They moved to Antarctica because the tail-less variety and them had an argument over which was better, tail or no tail."

"But don't you ever wonder who it was that can speak wombat to know exactly what the wombats were saying?"

"Well, you can speak with snakes, can't you. You're a parslemouth. How come someone can't converse with wombats?"

She had him there...

It was through a debate over snake speaking versus wombat speaking that neither had seen someone subtly slip something into their potion.

* * *

_Blood dripped down Harry's shoulder from a wound on the back of his neck. The Death Eaters could feel the dark magic seeping from the wound._

_"Hello, Harry Potter," the half-man sneered, his face very close to Harry's._

_"Hello, Lord Voldemort," Harry said simply._

_"Are you scared, Harry," Voldemort whispered, making the flesh crawl amongst many of his Death Eaters. Harry made no movement. "You should be..."_

_Next thing anyone knew was that Harry was on the ground, writhing in pain, without a spoken word from their Lord. Voldemort had an expression of pure pleasure on his face as the boy screamed. What nobody expected, least Voldemort himself, was when the boy's scream turned into that of a girl._

_Voldemort's eyes snapped open, and he stooped over to look closely as the small girl with long hair. As she continued to scream, Voldemort's breathing became labored in rage._

_Slowly, ever so slowly, Voldemort turned to Severus Snape. "What. Have. You. Done," he whispered._

Harry Potter opened his eyes suddenly. It was still dark, and everything was impossibly still; everything had a feeling of... finality. Sitting up, Harry looked around. Ernie, Justin and Draco all slept soundly in their beds. Silently, like a ghost, Harry got up, and walked to the other end of the dorm room. He opened the door, and it was with a soft click of it closing that Draco woke up.

"Harry?" he asked the dark cavern of Harry's bed. When he got no answer, he got up and when he saw that the bed was empty he rushed out the door.

As soon as Harry left the portrait hole, thunder cracked, and the sound sent him flying through the hallways, down the staircases, and when he reached the front doors outside the Great Hall they flung open as if by a great wind.

"Harry!" Draco called from way down the hallway, but the brunette didn't hear him as he ran out the doors. He knew something was wrong. Draco quickly ran past the doors to the other side of the hallway, and flew down the stairway, up another, and stopped in front of the gargoyle that sat in front of Dumbledore's office.

"HEADMASTER! DUMBLEDORE, COME QUICKLY!"

Harry's feet led him to the edge of the dark Forbidden Forest and stopped. Rain poured onto his head, rushed against his naked back, and crawled up the cuffs of the pajama pants he wore. It fell so hard; he couldn't tell whether it was falling up or down. Just within the threshold, he could hear the faint sound of someone screaming. He heard footsteps approach from within the threshold of the forest. From the dark shadows, Bane stepped, a somber look on his face.

"Do not go, young Harry Potter. What lies behind these forest trees is not for children to see."

"I am not a child," Harry responded as if in a trance. He stood there, listening to the screams.

"Behind me lays something, somewhere that men fear to tread."

"I'm not afraid."

Bane looked up at the sky, and a tear ran down his cheek. "A star has lost its light tonight, Harry. Such a young star; it has died, a passing ushered by screams."

A gust of wind pushed Harry a step, and then another and another. Soon he was running, flying through the large trunks of trees, his nimble feet only lightly touching the large trunks of trees; he felt like he was flying. He ran for what seemed like forever. The screams grew louder, and then, from the darkness, there was a great burst of light from the lightening overhead as he cleared the tree thickness and descended into a meadow. All eyes turned to the intruder, and as Harry stood there, an expression of an avenging angle on his face, they grew afraid. They became even more afraid as others appeared behind him, many others, their hooves clacking against the hard wood of tree trunks. Hundreds of centaurs stepped forward, only enough so that the light of the bonfire caught their image, and what a terrifying image that was. They had swords, armor, and looked as though they were ready for battle.

Harry stepped forward, and instead of no sound as bare feet stepped upon the young spring grass, a loud CLASH of centaurs beating their chest plates with steel blades rang through the forest.

CLASH

CLASH

CLASH

CLASH with every step Harry took. Many of the Death Eaters had Apparated away out of fright. The sight of this boy, no this man, descending upon the group, with thunder and lightening, the clash and battle cry with each step he took, was enough to deplete the moral of the Death Eaters. Voldemort took a step back, when Harry came into proximity. Snape still lay on the ground, his face contorted in pain of screams that broke his voice long ago. When Voldemort looked around and saw that most of his followers had run away he rushed upon Harry knocking him down, his spindly fingers digging into Harry's neck to choke him. Before Harry could respond, he heard the pounding of hooves on the ground, and suddenly the Dark Lord's weight was lifted from him. When Harry sat up, he saw Firenze had knocked Voldemort back with the flat of his blade, and the Dark Lord went flying to the other side of the clearing. Before he could touch the ground, he Apparated away, along with the rest of the Death Eaters.

"What did you do that for?!?" Harry screamed, jumping up and rushing Firenze. "I could have killed him, you didn't even give me a chance. IT COULD HAVE BEEN OVER!" He pounded on the muscular centaur, who in turn grabbed his hands and held them behind Harry's back.

"Only ONE star was to die tonight, Harry. The sun and the moon will war at a different time, now is the time to mourn the light of the star, now gone." Firenze threw Harry to the ground. "You are a man now, Harry Potter. You have the responsibilities of a man to deal with now. No more will you be cloaked from the darkness of this war." Firenze pointed to the middle of the clearing, and Harry saw something he had failed to see in his rage before.

In a puddle of watery mud tainted with blood she laid like a broken and forgotten doll, her long hair tangled and ratted and dirtied. Harry choked out a sob and ran to her.

"No..." he wept as he gathered her into his arms. "No!" he screamed into the sky, to the stars, and to the moon, which was now black and dark. "NO!" He shouted, as blood flowed from her neck and over his flesh, tainting him. Silently, the centaurs drew back, all but two, who walked solemnly forward. One took the crumpled body of Draco Malfoy who's polyjuice potion effects were starting to wear and show Colin Creavy, alive, but barely. The other took the passed out potions master, and each stood and waited until Harry got a hold of the girl and stood up gravely and walked out of the clearing.

"You let me through, you son of a...horse, or so help me, MERLIN I WILL KILL YOU THIS INSTANT!" Several centaur stood in Draco Malfoy's way as he tried to push his way past Pansy and Blaise to get into the forest. They sneered at the blonde, and Pansy and Blaise were unsure if the centaurs would use the blades against them should they approach the forest any further. A short distance away Albus, Minerva, Ron and Hermione were speaking with a small group of centaur.

"Draco, calm the fuck down man! Everything is OK, I'm telling you, everything is fine. Harry will be just fine, just calm down!"

"I don't want to calm down, Blaise, I want to get the FUCK in there and..." Draco's complaints died in his throat as the centaurs stepped aside to let Harry and the other two centaur pass. "Harry?" Draco croaked, as he saw who he held in his arms. Harry's chest and arms and pajama pants were soaked with rain and blood.

Silently, Harry stepped from the forest, as the two centaurs set their loads down softly on the grass before all of them turned and disappeared into the forest. Harry continued to walk, past Draco and Pansy and Blaise.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, and ran forward to hug her friend, but was stopped short when Ron took her shoulder. That's when they saw her.

The rain had stopped, and the thunder and lightening faded as Harry walked up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was at a loss for words, and none of the students were comforted by the fact that the Headmaster had a total look of surprise on his face.

"How...?" he started...but couldn't finish.

Harry fell to his knees in front of the Headmaster, and laid the badly beaten, brutalized body of Luna Lovegood at his feet.

"No..." Blaise whispered. "It's not supposed to happen like that."

Draco, still being held by Pansy and Blaise, turned and looked at his best friend. "What?"

"It's not supposed to happen that way, she... she lives, though the battle... she's supposed to..."

"Hush," Pansy interrupted him.

"What aren't you telling me?" Draco whispered harshly.

"Now isn't the time, Draco."

"Dumbledore...I..." Harry's words failed him. Behind the Headmaster Minerva was weeping silently as she came forward and picked up the body of the little Ravenclaw. From the distance, Harry could see Pomphrey running down the field to them, having been summoned by Minerva as soon as the Professor saw what was going on. Harry stood up, and without a word walked back to the castle.

It was several hours after that Draco found him in the Quidditch locker room showers. After Harry left there had been a whole flurry of movement. Luna was gone, and Colin almost, but Pomphrey was able to stabilize him before St. Mungo officials came to take the Creevy boy and the potions professor for further examination. Snape had woken up once, screaming, before Pomphrey had to sedate him. He fell back into an unconscious stupor shortly afterwards. Since then Draco had been all over the castle, looking for Harry, and when he found him in the Quidditch locker room, he was a bit taken aback by the sight.

Harry's flesh on his arms and chest were red, rubbed raw. "Harry..." Draco called out tentatively, and Harry whipped around looking frantically at his boyfriend.

"I can't wash it off, Draco. It won't go away!" Harry explained pathetically.

"What won't go away, Harry?" Draco approached slowly, as if talking to a skittish horse.

"Her blood, Draco. Her blood won't go away. I can still feel it, on me. It burns," he sobbed.

Draco rushed the last step forward, as if Harry would run away at the last moment, and gathered the brunette in his arms. "Shhh...shhh...shhh, it's OK, Harry."

"NO IT ISN'T," Harry cried, dropping the soap and clutching Draco's shirt. "It's not alright. It'll never be alright! It was supposed to be ME, Draco. Voldemort thought it was ME and she never did anything to disprove him! She should have told him!"

"And do you think that would have done any good, Harry? She'd still be dead, they'd all be dead," Draco cooed.

"They didn't even AK her. They... they sliced her open," he hiccup sobbed, "they cut her open and let her bleed out. It wasn't quick. It took a long time, and they threw her in a mud puddle, in the rain, in the mud, like filth, and let her bleed out..." The sobbed rant became incoherent and Draco stood holding Harry, not caring that his clothes were getting wet, or that the sun was coming up, and the castle would soon be waking.

It was a great while later, Draco was sure they missed their first class, that he was able to finally coax Harry back up to the dorm, and into his bed. He shut the heavy curtains to block out the light and spelled them to alert him when they moved so he knew when Harry would be up. Draco gathered his school books, and arrived to Transfiguration 10 minutes late.

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said softly, "you are late. Do you happen to know where Mr. Potter is? His first class professor has informed me that he was absent."

"He's in the tower, professor," Draco said simply as he took his seat. When the professor walked up to his desk he continued softly, "I don't think he is in any state to attend classes today."

"Will you please see Professor Sprout after class and gather his homework then?"

"Yes professor."

The next class was potions, and Hermione sat by Draco. Harry had yet to stir from his bed. The students sat waiting for the potions professor, but Hermione and Draco knew he wouldn't be coming back so soon. It was after 10 minutes of waiting that Dumbledore came into the classroom, asking to speak with Draco and Hermione. The class was asked to entertain themselves until the Headmaster returned.

Draco and Hermione sat stiffly in Dumbledore's office.

"When will Sev be returning, Headmaster?" Draco asked, a bit timid.

"He won't, Draco," the Headmaster replied.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Unfortunately, Severus experienced very advanced forms of the Crutacious Curse for hours before Harry had found him. He will be unable to return to Hogwarts."

"But it's only for a short while, right? He'll be alright, right?" Draco asked a little hysterical.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy. Severus' mental state will never be the same. Half the time he is unable to remember what magic is, or potions, much less himself. There are times where he is more lucid, and you can carry along a conversation with him, however they are few and far between. The healers at St. Mungos say that he will never return to a consistently coherent state of mind. Due to this…unexpected event, we are left without a potions professor at Hogwarts. It is too late in the year to properly hire a new professor."

Draco looked at his feet in shock.

"Headmaster, is there anything we can do?"

"Actually, yes, Miss Granger. I have followed you both in your studies for the time you have been here. Never have there been two more dedicated and devoted students. Draco, I was planning on offering you're the position once you graduated. Severus has been grooming you for several years to follow in his footsteps as a Potions Master. Would you be interested in teaching, here at Hogwarts?"

"Erm…I've never…thought about it…before…" Draco replied brokenly.

"Of course, you will be expected to pass your other courses, and so I cannot expect you to take the full responsibility until after you graduate. This is why I have asked Miss Granger to come as well. It is possible that you can share the position between the two of you until the end of the year so that you can remain focused on your studies. She is ranked second in the class and I am sure is more than qualified to teach the younger years."

"But what about Potions NEWTS?" Hermione asked.

"Should you choose to accept the offer, Miss Granger, you will be taking your Potions NEWTS this coming weekend."

Hermione meeped, suddenly very afraid.

Draco spoke finally. "I will do it, Headmaster, but I will need Hermione's help, as well as a week from my classes to look over Severus' stocks and curriculum. Not to mention to study for NEWTS."

"Of course. Both you and Miss Granger will be excused for the rest of the week; that is, as long as you accept, Miss Granger?"

Hermione had a very panicked look on her face.

"Please Hermione? I can't do it alone," Draco pleaded.

Hermione sighed, "Alright. I'll do it. Can we meet at lunch to discuss how we're going to do this? I'm going to have to notify all my professors, and arrange to have my homework recorded…and lecture notes taken…and…and…" she stopped talking, becoming overwhelmed with it all.

"Of course. Headmaster, may I be excused? I have to check on Harry."

Dumbledore nodded and Draco left. Hermione got up to leave as well, but before descending the staircase, she asked, "And Colin? Is he going to be alright?"

Dumbledore smiled. "A little worse for ware, I'm afraid he will always walk with a limp, but the healers tell me he should be returning to school just in time for our last Quidditch match."

Hermione smiled and left. It was when she reached the bottom that she took off running for the library. She had SO much studying to do!!!

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long time between updates. I was thrown quite suddenly and unprepared into finals (I'm studying Graphic Design). Wow, Chapter 15. That means there's only 5 more chapters left. Goodness me. With school starting back up on the 25th (I have to retake one of my classes) from now until the 25th I am going to try and finish typing what I have in notebooks and in my head to finish it. The end is mostly written, there will be 4 more true chapters, and then an epilogue of sorts. Be prepared, I've done my best to make Chapter 19 a heart-wrenching tear-jerker. Maybe I'll hold off a week for the epilogue; make you guys squirm a little :D 


	16. April's Fools

**Chapter 16 – April's Fools**

Things didn't get much easier for the sestet. A memorial was held for Luna the next day, and everyone was excused from classes to take time to grieve. The professors opened their offices to any who needed counseling during this dark time. As soon as news hit the Prophet, a good number of students were pulled from Hogwarts to study at home, at different European schools, or worst of all, not study at all. Justin and Ernie were part of this number, leaving Draco and Harry in the dorm alone. The staff at Hogwarts tried to appeal to the parents, but there was no mistaking one dark fact.

Nobody was safe, and the war had come to the doorstep of the school Harry Potter attended.

Harry hadn't woken more than to get a quick bite to eat, or use the bathroom. It was just as well, since the Prophet was so willing to slander a name they had revered the week prior. Approaching day five of the odd blanket of slumber that Draco was finding his boyfriend in these days the ex-Slytherin had had enough.

Draco stomped across the room and flung the heavy curtains open, letting the afternoon light shine in the seventh year dorm room. He ceremoniously went around the room doing the same at each window, until the room shone so bright it was almost blinding. He looked across at the bed with closed curtains. He sighed heavily, before stalking up to the bed, and drawing the curtains back swiftly.

"Ugh…" Harry moaned, and turned into his pillow.

"I know there isn't anything physically wrong with you, or magically; Madam Pomphrey has checked you out and you're clean. So I have to assume that this is mental and/or emotional."

Harry didn't respond.

"Harry, you're getting up and that's final."

Harry didn't respond.

Draco stood, tapping a foot. He wasn't sure how to handle this. "Look," he said softly, and with a sigh sat on the edge of the bed, looking out a window, "I don't know what I can say to make this better. I'm not good at this kind of stuff. I'm sorry about what happened to Luna, but it's not your fault, Harry. You can't save everyone, and it isn't fair for people to assume you can." Draco looked at the brunette who hadn't moved a muscle and started to stroke his hair as he continued. "Harry, no matter what some prophecy says, or what your destiny reads, you can't save everyone, and there isn't any point in beating yourself up because you can't. You're human, Harry." Draco looked back out the window. "It's why I was attracted to you in the first place. Everyone put you on some pedestal, like some god, and when I saw you, all I saw was a boy who got the short end of the stick in life. It wasn't always that way. I used to think you were a spoiled brat. But the more I got to know you, the more I understood how wrong I was. I'm sorry for how I treated you."

"You don't need to apologize, Draco," came the rasped reply, as warm arms enveloped Draco from behind. "You may have not understood, but at least you never worshiped me. You had it set in your mind to make my life a living hell."

"Yeah, but you didn't deserve that."

"You're the only one who was willing to look past all the glory and fame. True, you may not have seen the misfortune, but at least you were willing to look behind the Boy-Who-Lived title. Even Ron was dazzled, in the beginning."

They both sat there for a moment in silence.

"Are you ever going to leave the bed?" Draco asked, concerned.

Harry chuckled. "For someone who has been trying their darndest to get me IN bed since Christmas, I'm surprised you asked."

Draco didn't laugh. "We're concerned Harry. It's unhealthy to spend so much time asleep. And you're making it very difficult for me right now, all this worry. I have enough responsibility as it is, with teaching, accelerated NEWTS…"

"What? What's been going on?" Harry interrupted.

"Hermione and I are teaching potions jointly. Since Sev won't be back. We are taking our NEWTS early, in two days actually."

"I bet Hermione is in a tizzy."

"She and Ron broke up again," Draco said as Harry sighed in frustration. "A good number of students have been pulled out of school." Harry groaned, and flopped back onto the pillows, smothering his head in attempt to shut out the news. Draco pulled the pillow away, and threw it across the room. "It's reality, Potter, but it's not your fault. I just thought I'd tell you before you walk around the castle and see it shockingly empty. There were a good number of students who refused to go home."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, opening an eye and looking at Draco.

"The students in DA. They refused to board the train, and it's not like anyone is going to physically place them there. There have been piles of Howlers, parent trips…which thankfully there's no apparition on Hogwarts grounds. It gives the students a little more power."

"What are the tallies?"

"All the old Gryffindor are here. Probably out of some misguided respect for you," Draco teased. "All the Slytherin, new and old, are here, of course…"

"Only because they're afraid of incurring your wrath…" Harry interjected.

Draco ignored him. "Of the Ravenclaw, the only ones who stayed behind were those who weren't guaranteed a place at another school."

"Of course."

"And the Hufflepuff…well, most of them turned tail, but they're pussies anyway."

"What about Ernie and Justin?"

"They left." Draco was silent for a moment, and then got one of the naughtiest smirks Harry had ever seen.

"Uh-oh. I don't like that. I think I should go and request a room of my own!"

"But Harry," Draco said sweetly. "You have this nice big room, all to yourself…" Draco wiggled his hands under the duvet and started to molest Harry, "no dorm mates…"

"Besides you!" Harry cried, before jumping up and falling over the other side of the bed. "The only reason we haven't…well, it's because Ernie and Justin are here. Now there is no excuse for you to keep your bloody hands to yourself!"

"Exactly!" Draco cried, jumping to the other side of the bed in attempt to grab Harry.

Harry dove under the bed, and crawled to the other side, but just as he peeked his head out from underneath, he was assaulted by lips.

Draco grinned against his mouth. "I've been wanting to try that one on page 195," he muttered. Harry's eyes became as large as saucers as he pushed Draco away, doing a crab crawl away from the boy.

"How do you know about that?!" Harry accused. "Are none of my personal affects safe around you??"

"I know one 'personal affect' that definitely isn't safe around me…" Draco smirked as he slowly stalked his boyfriend.

"It isn't nice," Harry protested weakly, "going through other's personal belongings. I'd have thought you'd have a bit more respect, after the whole journal thing."

Draco stopped. "Journal thing?"

"Yeah, when I had your journal. I thought you were going to rip me limb from limb with the expression you had."

Draco stared at his boyfriend for a moment, and then erupted into peals of boisterous laughter. He walked over to his trunk, shoved it open with a foot and removed his journal. Shaking his head he tossed it down beside Harry before turning to Harry's trunk.

"HEY!"

Draco gave a naughty smirk over his shoulder, and rummaged around, taking out the sex book. He ran and jumped onto his bed, getting comfortable and started flipping through the book.

"You just want to look at the naughty pictures…! If it's OK for me to have this now, why did you practically bite my head off before?"

"Just read it, Potter. You'll understand."

Harry stood up and with journal in hand went to sit on the window seat. He looked at Draco for a very long time giving him an opportunity to take back his words. When he got no response, he flipped open the book and started reading the first page.

_I can't stand it. I really can't. It isn't bad enough I have to see his stupid face around the halls, but now I don't even get to escape in my dreams. What's worse is that Pansy's laughing about it all. She shouldn't take amusement in my torment. Bitch._

_What I can't understand is why. WHY? WHY GOD WHY? OK, that may have been a little dramatic. I'm not gay, so it's got to be something else. Power? Competition? I don't know. All I know is if I have another dream about fucking the little scar head I'm going to go out of my mind._

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed. He looked at the date which marked the summer between fourth and fifth year. "Draco…" Harry looked over to Draco's bed, but Draco waved him off reading some sort of detail in the book with rapt fascination.

Harry looked at the journal. He felt guilty for reading, but Draco gave it to him TO read, right? He flipped to the middle and started reading. As he followed the elegant script writing, his face became very flushed and his eyes very round. He turned to another entry. And after that one yet another. By spring of fifth year the details got quite sordid, and the tone was more caring and less annoyed. Harry couldn't take the descriptive words any longer, and closing the journal, he laid it by his feet and looked over at Draco.

"I have NO idea what I would have done if I opened that journal over the summer…"

"Oh, I have a fair number of ideas," Draco replied. "Most of them involve me losing some very favored body parts."

Harry thought for a moment. "No, I don't think I would have done anything…really. Doesn't it seem odd to you, how…right all this feels?"

"Not really, Harry. I've wanted you since fourth year. I've had time to dream about how right it would feel. Do you find it odd?"

"A little, yeah. I mean think about it. How well we got along. How easy it was for Hermione to accept you. How bizarrely simple it was for Ron to actually LIKE you. Maybe…" Harry trailed off and looked out the window.

"Maybe what?" Draco asked, his interest peaked. He was hoping Harry wouldn't accuse him of nefarious deeds.

"Maybe it's like this…you know…in the future. Maybe…maybe we're together…you know…"

"You mean maybe we're in a relationship? All those years in the future?"

"Yeah. Do you think?"

"Who knows what the future holds. They wiped our minds, remember?" Draco said preoccupied. He sighed. "Harry, when are we going to have sex?"

Harry was silent for a while, and when he did start talking all he could do was sputter at Draco's forwardness. "I…but…erm…Do you…um…"

"I'm just wondering. It's been almost four months that we've been dating, and we are 17 year old boys. It's bound to come up sometime, right?" Draco offered.

Harry blushed and got an excited feeling in his stomach, which was quashed by a very frightened feeling. "Draco…I don't know if I'm…"

"You can top," Draco offered, looking up at the brunette who was adamant about not looking at him until that moment.

"What?" Harry asked breathlessly, looking at Draco in amazement.

"It makes a difference, doesn't it." Harry looked back out the window and remained quiet. "What's holding you back Harry?"

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"That I'll hurt you," he said in a very small voice.

Draco unfolded himself from the bed and walked over to the window where Harry sat. There wasn't any room on the sill, so he dropped down and sat on the floor by Harry's feet. The irony of the situation, him sitting lower than Harry, was not lost on him.

"Harry, how can the pain compare to the pleasure I'd feel?" Draco asked seriously.

Harry looked at Draco, and held in his laughter, even if it hurt. It was very infrequent that Draco ever opened his emotions up like this, so seeing him do so was quite strange and unnerving. He was not a very sentimental person. To blatantly disregard Draco's sentiments by laughing at a time like this would be disastrous.

"Unless it's something you don't want. It's just that I'd hate for you to not do something because you're afraid. It's not very Gryffindor."

Harry heard the challenge in his voice and sighed. Why did he do this? Draco knew Harry couldn't back down from a challenge, much less from the grey-eyed, gorgeous boy at his feet.

"I hate you, you know…"

Draco smiled, knowing he had won. "You love to hate me."

"April 1st. It's a weekend, and we can camp out in the dorm and let the world pass us by."

"Are you sure, that's only a week away." Harry nodded. "April 1st it is," Draco said, the wheels in his mind turning.

* * *

Harry sat in the Headmaster's office, fiddling with the edge of his robe. As Dumbledore stepped in from a door off to the side, Harry smiled a little too brightly, trying to hide the nervousness and pain he felt.

"I'm very glad you could meet with me Harry. I wanted to answer any questions you may have. Do you have any, Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a comforting manner.

Harry was at a loss of words. "Just…why?" he asked lamely.

Dumbledore sighed. "I wish I could answer that, Harry. I can tell you how, but I do not understand the reasoning behind the why."

"How then?" Harry asked.

"Apparently when there was a raid on Azkaban, Theodore Nott was rescued along with several other Death Eaters. In the panic, he jumped from a very high ledge in order to escape the guards, and injured his head severely. With the concussion that occurred, some memories started to leak back."

"From the future, you mean?" Harry asked.

"Precisely. The spies we have in place have told us he doesn't remember much, but has told Voldemort that you prevail in the future, as well as details on the portkey used to send you there. Voldemort sent several of his closest on a mission to recover the portkey, but those Death Eaters were destroyed before they could reach it."

"Snape wasn't a part of it? I thought he had risen to right-hand man since Lucius."

"Severus was trusted with an entirely different mission. Voldemort had a potion concocted, whose effects were similar to that of the Imperious Curse. He was to slip it into something you and Mr. Malfoy would be drinking."

"Why Draco?"

"Because of Lucius' betrayal."

"I don't understand though, we never took a potion."

"You didn't, but your potions partners did."

"The polyjuice potion!" Harry exclaimed.

"Exactly. Instead of giving you and Draco the potion, he put it in Miss Lovegood's and Mr. Creevy's potions. It is the reason he split you two up for that particular lab. If you will recall there was quite a little disturbance about how long the potions lasted for the four of you. While other students had returned to normal, you, Draco, Luna and Colin were still under the potion. Snape needed Luna's and Colin's potions to last so that when he took them to Voldemort, he would be none the wiser."

"So he chose to kill Luna and Colin instead of me and Draco?" Harry said angrily.

"Harry, my boy. There wasn't much that he could do. Look at the choices in front of him. Refuse, which not only would have betrayed him as a spy but would have gotten him killed as well. Hand over you and Draco, which would have led to the downfall of the light side. Or choose two other students to take your place."

"THAT WASN'T HIS CHOICE!" Harry yelled, his face flushed with anger, and holding back tears.

"No, but it was Luna's."

"What do you mean?" he asked weakly.

"Luna was a Seer, Harry. She had a gift for it; it is often what made her appear so peculiar. She understood what was going to happen, and made sure it did happen."

"So you just let students go willy nilly putting themselves in danger and getting themselves killed? Aren't headmasters supposed to stop that type of behavior?"

"And if I stopped the students from making their own choices, Harry, stopped them from putting themselves in danger, where would you be? Or need I remind you of each and every dangerous instance you have stumbled upon since you arrived? We can start with the troll if you would like…" Dumbledore was cross at this point, and wasn't afraid to show it.

"No, Headmaster," Harry said lowly, his head bowed.

"I understand that you're angry, Harry. I'm angry too. You should be angry. When people are so brutal and uncompassionate of our friends in such a manner, we should all be angry. She should have passed peacefully. Unfortunately things don't always happen as they should have. To not be angered by her murder would make us less than human. It helps in the grieving process."

Harry sat silently for a moment before asking, "What is to happen to Professor Snape?"

"He has gone mad, Harry, from the prolonged exposure to the curse. He will never be able to leave St. Mungo's Hospital."

"Does he just sit there, like…" Harry's voice dropped off before he mentioned Neville's parents.

"He has lucid moments of comprehendible speech, but they are few and far between. He still has moments where he thinks his body is under the curse, but mostly he sits and stares until someone engages him. Draco has visited him often."

Harry nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked as Fawkes cried looking out at the sunny skies. Harry shook his head. "Well, I must be getting to Fawkes. Please remember that my door is always open to you Harry."

* * *

Pansy walked up the many flights of stairs to the seventh floor corridor. She just needed to get away from everyone, if even for a moment. NEWTS were giving everyone a large dose of stress, she was tired of all the pranks today (April Fools was her least favorite holiday), her parents were breathing down her neck about trying to score a pureblood marriage, and then it happened.

She woke up today and had yet to have her period. She just needed to go somewhere…to think. And the Room of Requirement was the best place to get away from everything and take some time to clear her mind and figure out what she was going to do.

She paced the hallway up and down until the door appeared and opened it only enough to slip in before closing the door softly behind her. She looked around, a little taken aback by the décor. There were candles everywhere, and a fire was crackling softly in the hearth. It was cozy, but not quite what she had in mind. She sighed softly and as she sat on the settee she heard a noise from a dark corner. Was that a sigh?

When she looked over, she saw a very large four poster bed, its duvet and curtains black. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement.

"Are you nervous," Harry's voice lolled softly from the direction of the bed.

_What the?_ Pansy thought.

"No," Draco's voice came, only slightly higher than usual. She could tell he was lying by that tone, but she doubted Potter would notice a difference.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Harry asked.

_What ARE they talking about_, Pansy thought, and just as she was about to intervene and announce her presence, Draco responded.

"Yes, Harry. I'm sure. I'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about."

"Draco, what if I hurt you. I wouldn't want…" Harry's voice was hesitant, and Pansy strained her hearing.

"I've been…practicing…" Draco's voice was suddenly cut off.

"What do you mean practicing? With other bo…"

"No," Draco interrupted. "In…in the shower. The book said there were some…things you could do. Like…stretching and stuff."

"You mean like calf extensions or something?" Harry asked, and it dawned on Pansy what they were talking about.

"Oh Harry, you poor naive boy," she mouthed to herself.

Draco started laughing. _It must be his nerves_, Pansy thought.

"Oh Harry. You're so pretty," he said, his tone patronizing.

Draco yelped, which made Pansy turn around and face the bed, but she couldn't get a very good view of what happened. It got really quiet again, and she saw Harry rest his head on Draco's shoulder. It very much occurred to her that both young men were without shirts…surely they weren't going to…NO!

"You know…that book…it said the first time would be easier if…" Harry started.

"I want to look at you, Harry."

"Alright," he said simply and Pansy saw as he lifted himself up and kissed Draco's neck.

Pansy was now faced with a choice between conscious and voyeurism. She new she really shouldn't be there. She had just convinced herself that the right thing to do was to leave when she heard Draco elicit a moan that curled her toes.

Oh no…this was the stuff she dreamed of! Voyeurism won as she parked herself silently on the couch, facing the bed. She cursed that there wasn't more light in the dark corner. A little voice inside her said that she shouldn't take so much enjoyment out of her best friend's very private moments. He was like a brother to her after all. The voyeur told the voice to shut up. There were several noises of kisses and caresses that left both boys moaning and panting. The little voice finally shut up once it heard the groan and gasp that came from the bed. She couldn't tell who had done what.

"Draco, are you OK?" Harry gasped out.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," he panted, "just…just keep going."

Pansy could hear the labored breaths and they panted with need. "Oh God, Draco," Harry groaned out, and she could see Harry's covered lower half press forward. Then Harry stopped moving, and panted as though he was trying to regain his breath.

She watched as Draco leaned up and gave Harry a kiss, swallowing his gasp as he moved a little under the brunette. She could almost feel the mischief roll off the ex-Slytherin. Suddenly Harry broke the kiss throwing his head back and moaning before dropping his forehead on Draco's shoulder, panting.

"God, Draco, I don't think I can handle this," Harry breathed.

"Are you hurt?" Draco asked, his voice laced with concern.

"No," Harry replied simply.

Pansy watched as Draco smiled and slid his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him close and holding him there before throwing his weight so that he was straddling Harry's hips. The movement made Harry roll his eyes up and arch his back as he let out a delicious moan. She almost couldn't contain the gasp she almost uttered, as the movement had flipped the blankets out of the way. She now had a very clear, if a little dark, view as to what was going on. She bit her lip at the sheer sexuality of the sight.

"Draco, are you OK, the book said this position could be a little painful the first time. Too much penetration…"

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry. As he bent over Harry, kissing him passionately, his hips made a hesitant movement, up and down. He broke the kiss with a whispered "Oh…" properly sitting up.

As they moved together Pansy couldn't help but feel delirious. The sight she saw before her was almost heartbreaking in the beauty of it. She watched as these two gorgeous boys so very slowly caressed each other, kissed each other, as though nothing else mattered in the world but the two of them.

She was quite surprised when she felt wet on her hand, and she reached up to find that her cheeks were stained with tears. It was never like this, the tender caresses, the loving touches, not for her. All that she did with boys could really be summed up in one word: Fucking. This…so this was what it was like to make love…

Pansy was pulled out of her thoughts as Draco groaned. She looked back to the bed and watched as Harry's hand caressed down from Draco's shoulder to his hip, and then to his front, where it disappeared from Pansy's view due to the angle she was watching. She didn't need it explained to her as Draco threw his head back and moaned loudly. She watched, mesmerized, as Harry's arm moved in time with Draco's hips.

It didn't take either of them very long, much to Pansy's disappointment. They were virgins afterall. Breathing became harder, thrusts became more frantic and less rhythmic…

"Oh sweet Merlin."

"Oh…oh…Draco…I'm gonna…"

"I know…me too," Draco panted out, and Pansy could almost count down to the moment.

Both came seconds apart, shouting, Harry's hands clamped on Draco's hips, and Draco's back arched more than Pansy thought was humanly possible. She covered her mouth with her hand to remember not to moan herself.

As Draco collapsed on top of him, breathing labored, sweaty and sticky, Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde and turned his head so he could deliriously whisper into Draco's ear. "I love you."

"Oh no, Potter…don't…" Pansy mouthed silently, her heart breaking. She knew Draco better than anyone else…

Draco's breath stopped, and placed his temple on Harry's shoulder. He was facing Pansy, and she wanted to cry out because of his expression. He had closed his eyes as he rested his head on the brunette's shoulder. Harry's words left his blood cold, and rocks in his stomach and he silently willed himself not to cry. Pansy prayed that Harry wouldn't realize what he had said, or the fact that Draco hadn't return the sentiment.

But Harry did, and in the dark he stared up at the ceiling of the canopy the silence deafening. It made the moment all the more bittersweet. He knew Draco didn't love him back.

Pansy sunk down on the settee so as not to be seen, willing herself not to cry. Why? Why did Potter have to ruin it like that? She cast a silent disillusionment spell, and making sure the boys were each in their own little worlds she slid silently out of the room and into the corridor and walked somberly back to the dungeons, her own little problem forgotten.

It seemed barely a relief when Pansy did get her period that night, her mind too preoccupied on the blonde little boy who had never said the words "I love you."

* * *

Even with the bitterness of their first experience, Draco and Harry WERE 18 year old young men, and thus both were able to conveniently forget that moment in favor of exploring each other. Often. As the month passed by in a mixture of sex, studies, and stress Draco couldn't shake that feeling he got when Harry had professed his love. Instead he tried to bury himself in lesson plans and NEWT studies.

For Harry it was worse. He wished he hadn't said anything at all, for even though the two were getting closer in more carnal ways, he felt like Draco had taken a step back. Like the blonde was willing to share his body, but not his soul. He felt foolish, for ever thinking Draco could love him. Draco would be expected to produce heirs, marry well, and all of the other pureblood bull shit that had to be attended to. He had moped about it for the first few days, but then resigned that it was just the way it was going to be, and rather than taint his experiences with worry, Harry shoved it all deep down inside into an little oubliette of his soul.

May had come and finally the day had arrived of the last quidditch tournament. As the teams got ready in their locker rooms, the fans and students sat waiting in the risers. Blaise seemed to be going over something in his hand, a piece of parchment with scribbles all over it.

"Mr. Zabini. You seem distressed," Narcissa stated. She was here to watch her son play.

"It's nothing Mrs. Malfoy. Really, I'm fine."

"Oh posh," Narcissa replied, scooting closer to the boy. "I'm a mother, dear; I pick up on these things. Now, what is the matter?"

Blasie looked into the woman's eyes. He sighed after a moment and looked at his hands. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not get in trouble. And I'm fairly sure I would get in a LOT of trouble."

"What's there to get in trouble with a little chat between Slytherins?"

Blaise knew this code. It means 'I'll take this to my grave no matter what.'

Blaise told her in a low voice, so nobody could hear. "When we went into the future I wrote myself a list of what happened over the years, how things turned out... and brought it back." He waited for the scolding, but it never came, so he continued. "Something... happened, that wasn't supposed to. Someone died. When they weren't supposed to."

Narcissa regarded this for a few silent moments. It seemed like forever to Blaise, and he jumped when the woman spoke.

"Have you taken Divination class, Blaise?" Blaise nodded, and Narcissa continued, "With someone other than Sybill?"

"No Ma'am."

"The future my dear, is a very tricky thing. When I was in school, it was actually my greatest subject."

"Really? I always thought it was cockamamie theories over smoke and glass."

"Many people don't understand the subtleties of divination. Most people see what is gleaned from divination, if they believe it in the first place, as the absolute truth. A certainty of a future, as it were."

"It's not."

"Hardly. The future, Mr. Zabini is a very uncertain thing. Even with all of the divination, all of the fortune telling and scrying, your future is still uncertain. Instead of showing you what IS, divination shows you what CAN BE."

"So you're saying that even though we've gone into the future with the portkey, what we saw might not be what happens?"

"Yes. Each choice made leads to a fork with a seemingly infinite number of choices. If you look at the future as a book, you could call it the book of Ifs. If you make this choice. While a future may be certain a moment from now, it gets much less certain the deeper and farther you look. There are too many Ifs to choose from. However, as you age, the number of choices die down." Narcissa smiled.

"I don't understand."

"Take this conversation. You have a choice to continue the conversation, end it, or just get up and leave."

"I'd never just get up and leave, that's very rude."

"True, however, could you say that with such certainty if you think back when you were a child? Would not your child self just run off when a conversation got boring?"

"Well, yes, but I have manners now."

"Exactly; you've grown, and so your choices become less in number. As you choose, you learn and grow and mature, and because of that, doors are shut on options you might otherwise choose."

"So, just because we went into the future, doesn't mean that what was saw is how it will all turn out?" Blaise asked, worried.

"It will most likely turn out the way you've written. Some details might be changed in the process of growing up, but the meanings and lessons behind it all will be there."

"And what about Luna, Mrs. Malfoy? She wasn't supposed to die. She was alive in the future time."

"It's all about choice, Mr. Zabini. We will never, with absolutely certainty, know our future no matter what we do. The only thing that is certain are the past choices we have made, and those we make now. Luna made a huge decision, and such decisions effect outcomes of many people. As we age, we get a bit set in our ways, but there are those who are loose cannons, as it were. Totally spontaneous and unpredictable. Our book of Ifs continues to grow and change, and we can't skip to the end to find how it all turns out. We are somewhere in the middle of an infinite sea of 'what ifs' and it is the choices you make that make you what you are."

Blaise looked at his parchment and sighed. Before he could respond, a voice came over the loud system.

"EVERYONE PLEASE GIVE A ROARING WELCOME TO TEAM GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Many students stood and cheered. Blaise decided he would worry about this later, and instead take the time to enjoy the game.

* * *

Sweat poured down the back of Draco's neck, as he whipped across the field after a bludger. With a mighty crack he sent it reeling towards the other team. As he looked up, he could see Harry searching for the snitch.

"COME ON, POTTER! I COULD HAVE FOUND THE BLOODY THING BY NOW!" Draco yelled up, frustrated exhaustion showing in his tone.

"WELL THEN YOU GET UP HERE, YOU BLOODY PONCE! I'M DOING MY BEST!" Harry roared back angrily. They had been playing for four hours straight, the score was 310 to 320 with Gryffindor in the lead, and everyone was showing how tired they were.

Harry was very frustrated. He had chased after the little ball so many times he lost count, and it evaded both him and the Slytherin seeker every time. The sun was hot, he was tired, and the uniform was starting to make him feel suffocated. Just as he was about to call for their last time out he saw a little glint of silver and gold out of the corner of his eye. It WASN'T getting away this time.

Draco saw as Harry sped like a jet plane across the pitch, the Slytherin seeker on his heels. As a bludger came plummeting towards him, Draco hit it towards the seeker in green, chasing after the two.

"SOMEONE FUCKING GIVE ME A BLUDGER! NOW!" he screamed as he gained speed. The two seekers dove, as did Draco. They all went hurdling towards Earth. As the other beater sent the bludger flying towards Draco and Draco stopped, bracing for the impact of redirecting the angry ball.

CRACK!

The impact could be heard though the screaming students, trying to urge their respective teams on. The bludger went plummeting towards the Slytherin seeker. Both were almost to ground level, another 50 feet to go, and just as the Slytherin pulled out of the dive, as the ground was coming MUCH too close too quickly, the bludger smacked her square on the shoulder. Draco cringed as she held onto her broom with all her strength and yelled in pain at the dislocated shoulder.

He didn't have much time to pity her, as Harry hadn't let up his pursuit and was going to collide with the ground at any moment.

"HARRY, PULL UP!" Draco shouted kicking his broom to full speed. He knew he wouldn't reach the seeker in time, but urged the broom to its max nonetheless.

"POTTER! PULL THE FUCK UP!" Draco screamed over the din of the crowd. He reached out, and could just feel the ends of Harry's broomstick.

"POTTER!!!!" Draco cried, his heart in his throat, as he closed his eyes and braced for impact with the unforgiving ground.

* * *

Harry looked at the contract in his hands. He didn't really read the words on it, he didn't need to as he had memorized it, but just looked at the papers as an object in whole, passing by the details. He had been sitting there on the bench of the locker rooms for who knows how long, but he did have the faint realization that his hair had dried already, and his body was cold with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He half heard the door open across the room, and didn't look up when Draco sat opposite him, the blonde content in just letting Harry sit there for a while.

After ten minutes of silence and no acknowledgement, Draco had had enough being ignored. "Harry, not that I am complaining about your delicious lack of clothing, but don't you think it's time to get dressed and come to bed?"

"What time is it?" Harry asked distantly.

"Half past one in the morning. You're very lucky we don't have classes tomorrow. AND you're blessed that I care about you so much to postpone my beauty sleep," Draco replied with a smirk.

"You're so beautiful you don't need sleep to enhance it."

Draco was taken aback for a moment. He wasn't unused to getting such compliments from his boyfriend, but it was the way Harry had said it, so... factual and unthinking. He put it in the same tone as "It's going to rain tomorrow." It was just... there, not said to impress or woo; frankly, it scared Draco a little.

Draco reached out and gently plucked the contract from Harry's hands, glancing over it with an eye well educated in such matters. "I'd ask for more money, were I you."

Now Harry DID look at Draco, with a strange expression. "Draco, they're offering 100,000 galleons A YEAR! As a rookie!"

"Still, that's only about a million pounds, and Dean says that one hot football player... what's his name... David Becker, get's like twenty million a year. And you're loads better than he is."

"It's Beckham, and Draco, be serious."

"Well, Harry, are you?" Draco held up the contract. "It is two months before we graduate from Hogwarts. You've spent the last eight months training to be an Auror, and you want to just throw that all away because some smooth talking salesman gives you a Quidditch contract?"

Harry sighed in frustration and stood up, turning from Draco and resting his head on a locker. He took several deep breaths, but it was useless. "GOD DAMN IT, DRACO!" he shouted, pounding his fist against the metal of the locker. "Maybe I don't want to be an Auror. Maybe I don't want to save the world anymore. Maybe, just maybe, I want to have a chance at a NORMAL LIFE, to do something I am good at, to be known for MY OWN accomplishments, rather than my mother's or father's or happy accidents that kill Voldemort over and over. I want people to like me for ME, not because they're scared shitless of some madman to the point they can't take care of their own problems!" Harry screamed again at the locker, pounding again with an angry fist.

"Then don't," was Draco's simple reply. Harry turned around, his anger diffused by his confusion at the blonde's simple statements. "Then take this deal; I'd still ask for more money. But take the deal. You're really good at Quidditch, Harry, and that's all you, not someone else's coat tails."

"But... but... graduation, and eight months wasted, and... what about what you said?"

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harry, I'm a simple man who wants nothing more than to go upstairs and cuddle up into a nice warm bed and go to sleep. If I hadn't gotten you riled, you would have been here the whole weekend, playing the should-I/shouldn't-I pondering game. I don't care what you want to do... no, I take that back. I'd rather be the boyfriend of a world famous Quidditch player and attend expensive parties and galas where I am fawned upon, than the boyfriend who has to stay home wondering night after night, day after day, if his Auror lover has gotten himself killed this time. I want you alive, fit, and healthy so I can take my pleasure from you and have the neighbors still complaining when we're 270 years old." Harry blushed furiously. "Although, we will have to talk about your feints, Mr. Potter! It will not do to give me a weak heart, or else it might just give in a moment of relentless passion... although it's not a bad way to go..." Draco stood there for a moment, a naughty smile gracing his lips as he pondered the thought.

"You're just pissed that I didn't pull up," Harry accused.

"Well DUH! For Merlin's sake Harry, you crashed into the ground!"

"On a bed of feathers, thanks by the way," Harry said cheekily.

"You are so fucking lucky that my accidental magic saved you."

Harry laughed. "So... you did all this, this debate, on purpose, just so you could go to sleep?" Harry asked, accusing.

Draco didn't bother to deny it.

"You... Slytherin!" Harry accused, laughing, and drawing Draco into a hug.

"Oh stop complaining. You like it," Draco said with an evil smile. As Harry hugged him, Draco could feel his boyfriend's flesh, making the blonde quite aware of just how unclothed the brunette was. "Hmmm..." Draco mumbled, before leaning in for a passionate kiss. Slowly, he started to push Harry, making the other boy take a step back to keep from falling.

"Alright," Harry said when he came up for air. "Now that that's settled, we can go upstairs to sleep." Draco started to kiss along his jaw line, pushing Harry back another step. It made Harry's breath catch in his throat. "Erm... Draco?" Harry inquired a little breathlessly.

"I have a better idea," he said between kisses along Harry's neck, "It is the weekend tomorrow and all... or rather today, another hour... or two... won't mar my beauty too much..." Draco steered Harry towards the shower room, his kisses now on Harry's collar bone. Harry allowed himself to be pushed back, a completely dreamy expression on his face. "You know," Draco continued between kisses, "The first time I dreamt of us in the showers was in fifth year, you had won the cup, and I came to... congratulate you." Draco's kisses continued along Harry's chest. "You were gloriously naked in the showers," he whispered breathily on Harry's skin, "all hard and wanting. How could I refuse?" Draco straightened back up, and smiled into Harry's questioning eyes as he reached behind Harry to turn the shower on hot, disregarding his perfectly pressed clothing or Harry's towel. "At the time, we of course were in separate Houses, so there was always the thrill of getting caught in the Gryffindor Locker Room, but this will have to do…" Draco smirked and dropped unceremoniously to his knees.

Harry leaned back against the wall, head light, weak kneed, and trying to catch his breath as Draco smiled up at him. "Have I ever said what a WONDERFUL idea this House resort was?"

Draco smiled. "Every night since April," he replied as he whisked Harry's towel away. Not much was said after that… as least that could be considered comprehendible words.

* * *

**A/N**: In case you didn't get it: they had sex. It's not going to really get any more graphic than that. That was hard to write…I actually had to scrap my original, and tell it from Pansy's point of view to make it flow decently. Petunia Potter is awesome in pointing out where I need work; the Pansy POV was a horrible (as in, 'oh man, private moment ruined') idea I came up with to remedy a problem section, and it all just...clicked.

Anywho. A couple of "credit" lines. "You're so pretty" was a line my ex-boyfriend, now best friend used with me when I was totally oblivious about things. The line is actually "At least you're pretty."

"You love to hate me" is a line my roommate uses, as my relationship with him is very much like Pansy and Draco's in this story. He does things to emotionally scar me, I tell him I hate him, and he says I love to hate him.

I'd recommend listening to Waking Dream by Natalie Walker as that was what I was listening to as I wrote it.


	17. Attack of the NEWTS

**Chapter 17 – The Attack of the NEWTS**

While Hermione droned on about which properties of the mandrake root made it the most blendable with the cactus juice, Draco was staring at Harry. His black hair had grown out a little more, and as he scribbled notes it fell into his eyes. Harry kept twitching his nose as though it itched, but was too busy writing to scratch it. The brunette boy stopped, feeling eyes on him, and when he looked up Draco was shocked by the question in his deep emerald eyes.

"Strawberries," the whisper slid past Draco's lips.

"What?" Harry was pretty confused at this point.

"I want strawberries. Now." Draco narrowed his eyes as he gazed at his boyfriend. "I believe you should accompany me to the kitchen, Head Boy, so I don't get another detention for being out past curfew."

Hermione interjected. "Draco, can't you wait? I was just about to tell you guys..."

"Nope," Draco suddenly stood up, grabbing Harry's sleeve and hauling him to his feet before heading for the portrait. "Need strawberries. And I need them now."

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry stumbled behind Draco, being dragged along like a doll.

It was quite a while later when Hermione had stopped the heavy snogging session with Ron that she asked, "They've been gone a while. Should we go look for them?"

"Nah, they'll be back soon enough," Ron replied, moving in for another kiss.

Harry stared up at the skylight, his panting echoing the empty astronomy classroom. "Draco," he said, trying to catch his breath as he wiped the sweat off his face, "if you wanted to have sex, why didn't you say so? No, instead you have to go on about strawberries."

Draco smiled like a cat that had caught a very fat bird as he gazed at the stars, completely sated. "Oh yes, I can see how well that would have gone. 'Excuse me, Hermione, but your potions lecture is rather dull, and I am very horney, so if you wouldn't mind, Harry and I are going to go have hot gay sex for a while.'" Harry started to chuckle. "Code words are very good things. If I say I want strawberries, you know I want to tie you down and do naughty naughty things to you."

Harry's eyes started to droop, he was so exhausted. "Right. Strawberries equals sex. I'll keep that in mind for the future."

Draco turned his head and watched as Harry's eyes closed and his breathing evened out. It was usually like this after sex with Harry, he gave so much he would be exhausted afterwards. However, Draco did find after a good ten minute nap, they could go another round.

Draco sighed and turned to stare back up at the ceiling. He longed to shift and gather Harry in his arms and hold him, breath him in, but those impulses were shot down by the Malfoy inside.

'Malfoys do not show weaknesses like love, else that weakness will be exploited, and the objects of our love used as objects against us,' Lucius' voice rang in Draco's head. It didn't matter anyway, Draco reasoned. He cared for Harry greatly, but he most definitely didn't love the boy. Sighing once again, Draco sat up and gathered his clothing as his body was now a bit cool in the night air. They still had to get back and study with Ron and Hermione, so it was with a gentle nudge and a sleepy protestation from Harry that they started to gather their things and leave the empty classroom.

* * *

To say that Ron was excited about Harry's job opportunities was the understatement of the year. It's all he would talk about for a solid week. With the congratulation, Ron's raving, and the lawyers Draco had insisted on calling to look over the contract, Harry was in quidditch world up to his eyeballs, and it was a little more than overwhelming. 

One thing he did enjoy however, no more Life After Hogwarts class, much to Hermione's dismay. However, it freed up his time to do study for his other classes.

It was May, and NEWTS would be just a couple weeks away. Even Ron felt the pressure, as although he had his job lined up with his father, he still needed the grades to qualify. Hermione's nose never left a book, and Harry was starting to wonder if she even slept at night anymore.

"You've already got a job here, Hermione. Why stress about it?" Harry asked one morning at breakfast.

"Just because I have a possible position as a teacher here doesn't mean some time down the road I won't want to change my career. Your NEWTS stay with you for life, Harry. They are considered for any magical job you apply for. Aren't you nervous?"

"Well…yeah I guess. There isn't as much stress since I don't want to be an Auror. I've been accepted onto the Cannons, as long as soon as those blasted lawyers let me sign the papers. I just have to graduate," Harry said. His tone was off when he mentioned the lawyers, and Hermione noticed it.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Everything is…fine." He got up and with a glace to the Slytherin table where Draco was laughing with Pansy and Blaise, he left the Great Hall.

Pansy caught Hermione's eye, and although she as smiling, she gave Hermione a very serious look. 'Later' the girl mouthed before turning back to her friends.

The truth was that everything wasn't alright. To Harry, it felt like he and Draco had taken a step forward, but then backpedaled several steps. There just seemed to be something missing, something that was there before, and Harry had been unable to place his finger on it until the night before. After all was said and done, and Harry was basking in the afterglow, Draco pulled away, and while hiding the fact that he was watching the blonde boy, Harry observed that Draco was not experiencing the same post coital bliss he was. It had been this way since April, and Harry felt at fault for what he had said in a moment of passion.

The intimacy was gone, and while the sex was amazing, Harry missed the small touches and looks and smiles he got from the blonde. Something didn't seem quite right.

Which was why the events that came that evening weren't all that surprising to Harry.

Ron paused with his hand on the door knob as he heard raised voices coming from the 7th year Gryffindor boys' room.

"…dn't think it was even an issue!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Of course you wouldn't, Potter. You're impenetrable! You're everyone's Golden Boy who is going to deliver us from the feet of a Dark Lord, they wouldn't subjugate you!"

"I don't see what the problem is Draco, you've never REALLY given a flying snot about the Prophet before…" Harry responded, exasperated. Ron leaned his ear against the door to hear a bit better.

"It's not just the Prophet, Harry. It's everyone. I'm nobody, and I've worked TOO BLOODY HARD to be a nobody."

"You're not…"

Draco interrupted, "My name does not conjure the feelings of importance and duty like it should, like my father and I have STRIVED AND SWEATED for it to be. You know what they say at the Ministry, Harry?"

There was some silence. Harry obviously didn't.

"Well let me tell you – "There goes Harry Potter's boyfriend." That's all I am, some sort of accessory to hang off your arm at dinner parties and social functions!"

"That's not all you are to me…" Harry interjected, but once again was interrupted.

"I am not some…woman, some…trophy wife to parade around who is brainless and witless, to get you drinks and slippers when you come home and tend house! I've worked too fucking hard to let it all fall away and simply become 'Harry Potter's Boyfriend'."

"Draco…"

"You have patrol duties, you better get to them," Draco said, defeated.

"Draco, I…"

"Just go, Harry. Just go." When Harry opened up the door a moment later, Ron saw Draco's bed curtains closed and guessed that Draco must be brooding inside.

"Oh, hey Ron, did you need something?" Harry asked, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could borrow that herbology book Neville recommended…" Ron said.

"Yeah…sure. It's in my trunk, if you wouldn't mind getting it. I'm late for duties," Harry offered as he stepped past Ron and jogged down the stairs.

Ron found the book in Harry's trunk easily enough, and just as he was about to leave, he paused at the door and took a look back at the curtains. Ron sighed.

"Look, Ferret. Nobody ever said that being involved with Harry would be easy, but I can guarantee it will be worth it. Take it from someone who's lived in the Boy-Who-Lived's shadow for the last 7 years…people don't know shit. But at some point you've got to take a step back and ask yourself if this is the real deal, because I can tell you it takes someone stronger than Slytherin to battle the common population, and if this….thing between you two doesn't mean anything to you, you won't have the balls to fight them. That's all I'm saying." Ron left, not knowing why he felt the need to comfort Ferret-face. It was probably the Hufflepuff in him.

At half past ten, Harry rounded another corner, the last corridor on his duty list. As he walked forward he could hear the faint tinkling of the harpsichord Draco played. Harry neared the door which led to the classroom Draco normally had his lessons, he slowed and stopped, opening the door just a crack to let the music seep out.

It was so…sad. The notes seemed properly places to tear at his heart strings. He stepped back and sat down along the wall opposite the door, listening to note after note, measure after measure, and page after page, became more bittersweet and sad.

It was a good twenty minutes before Draco immerged, only slightly surprised to see Harry. Harry watched as the blonde sat across from him, refusing to look in his direction.

"I'm sorry you feel the way you do Draco, but you have to know that I at least don't see you that way…"

"I know."

"So, are we good?"

"No, Harry. We're not good."

"So, what do we do to make it good?" Harry asked, worried. He felt his nose tingle from tears that threatened, but he wouldn't cry in front of Draco.

"Nothing. I'm not content to stand in your shadow."

"What does that mean?"

There was a long silence before Draco responded with, "It means we're breaking up." Draco stood up, and steadied himself. As he walked away, to lose himself deep in the dungeon, he could hear little pieces of broken heart falling like glass on the stone floor.

* * *

"I think it's bad Hermione," Pansy said, passing her the chocolates underneath the vast library table. 

"What do you mean," Hermione asked in a hushed tone. "I've been observing them, and Harry just doesn't seem quite right…they both don't seem quite right."

"It's your bloody best friend, Hermione!" Pansy whispered frantically. "He said the most stupid thing he could have in a moment of passion…"

"In a moment of passion?" Hermione interrupted. "What in the blue blazes are you talking about?"

"Sex!" Pansy said a little too loudly. They could hear Madam Pince's hush from down the aisle way. As Hermione blushed at the outburst in the library, Pansy rolled her eyes. "Harry told Draco he loved him."

Hermione looked confused. "I don't understand the big deal. They're in love."

"Yes, Hermione, you know that, I know that, I bet even RON knows that, but there is a simple and undeniable fact that a leopard cannot change his spots. DRACO does not and will not admit to love. He has love for his mother, because that's what proper families are allowed; nothing more, and even that he wouldn't say in so many words. He skirts around the whole issue."

"Why?"

"It's not proper. Draco will never, in his living existence, admit to love. You just…don't. And I think that the fact that Potter has put a pretty big damper on their whole relationship."

Hermione sat in silence for a moment until she was interrupted by Professor Lupin.

"Miss Granger, I wonder if I may have a private word with you."

"Of course, Professor," and smiling her farewell to Pansy she gathered up her belongings and followed the haggard werewolf out of the library. "Is something the matter, Professor? It wasn't my essay was…"

"Nothing of the sort, Hermione. Dumbledore has some news and I was asked to fetch you."

She knew better than to ask any more questions. If Lupin did know, he wouldn't divulge the information out in the open. When they reached the tower, Ron and Draco were already waiting, having likewise gotten a summons.

"I wonder where Harry is, he should be here," Lupin muttered. It didn't go unnoticed to Hermione that Draco's eyes became downcast.

"What's…" Hermione was interrupted by the staircase moving.

Dumbledore greeted them with a cheery smile, "I would like the three of you to meet Harry down by the Forbidden Forest , the glade beside Hagrid's hut. He is speaking with the centaurs, and it will be most beneficial for you all if you join him."

The trio was quite confused, but did as the Headmaster suggested nonetheless. Hermione led the way, but there was something not settling right with her as she looked back frequently, watching Draco drag his feet.

As they got closer they could hear Harry's frustrated voice as he argued with a lone centaur who kept past the forest threshold.

"How am I ever supposed to understand any of you!? Just tell me straight what you need to tell me; tonight is not a good night for riddles," Harry sighed, frustrated and massaging his temples.

"The night is always good for Riddles, young Potter."

"Will you ever explain the whole moon/sun business?"

Bane smiled. "The moon shines too brightly, trying to outshine the sun that it draws its light from. That is all that moonlight will ever be; an envious reflection of the sun." The centaur turned and left the four behind, three of them pondering over what he said. A knowing smile graced Hermione's lips.

"Did you understand any of that?" Ron asked, confused.

"No…I never do," Harry sighed.

"Oh come ON guys, you can't honestly tell me that went over your head?" Hermione cried. "It's the clearest a centaur has ever been!"

Ron looked at Harry and made a "she's-crazy" hand signal.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "You're the sun Harry."

"And Voldemort is the moon." Draco finally got it. "Because dark surrounds the moon, and the only light the moon can have is a reflection of the sunlight."

"Huh?" Ron articulated.

"The moon doesn't have its own light, Ronald," Hermione said.

"It doesn't?"

"No, the light you get from the moon is a reflection of sunlight. Harry, what was it that Firenze said before?"

Harry thought, "I don't really remember, it was all really dream-like, that night."

"I thought the centaurs weren't going to take a side," Ron said.

"Well, they couldn't very well sit back when Voldemort brought it into their forest. They probably chose the Order just to spite old Voldie," Draco responded.

"It was something about only one star dying that night, and that the sun and moon would battle later," Harry finished.

"Well, that's you and Voldemort. I wonder if it will be in that clearing again. There is definitely an inter-connectedness to it all."

"Avec le sang je vous lie, par sang que je vous détruis," Draco said suddenly.

The three looked at the blonde, confused.

"By blood I bind you, and blood I destroy you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I didn't know you knew French," Ron said.

"I don't, but French draws its base in Latin, so I can pick out stuff."

"I didn't know you knew Latin."

Hermione looked at Ron as though he suddenly grew three heads. "Ron, you know Latin."

"Do not."

"OUR SPELLS ARE IN LATIN! Merlin! Sometimes I wonder about you…" Hermione drifted off.

"Close, 'with blood I bind you, by blood I destroy you.' It's an old French proverb. Severus had it in his pocket when…well, before he went crazy. You know how the moon can't shine light without the sun?" Draco asked.

"Because the moon has no light?" Ron offered to contribute to an intelligent part of the conversation.

" Firenze was basically saying that Voldemort cannot live without you Harry. The proverb comes from way back, when they felt that you could be bound by blood to servitude and a master's will. You would feed your blood to a person, and they would become your slave. Much like vampirism."

"What does that have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"You're blood brought Voldemort back, right? He basically sustains off of your life force," Draco offered.

Hermione had an eureka moment. "Oh Merlin! Harry, Voldemort doesn't want to kill you!"

"He doesn't?" Harry asked, confused.

"NO! It's a metaphor, the light. Light is a metaphor for blood or life. So let's switch it around. The only light the moon can have is a reflection of the sunlight. The only life Voldemort can have is the reflection of YOUR LIFE."

"So, I have to die in order to kill Voldemort…" Harry said, deadpan.

"WILL ALL OF YOU STOP SAYING HIS NAME!" Ron exclaimed, looking wildly around the forest.

"No." Draco said.

"Wait, no you won't stop saying his name, or no Harry doesn't have to die," Hermione asked.

"Yes." The others looked at him confused and Draco sighed. "No, I won't stop saying his name, and no, Harry doesn't have to die. Just because Voldemort's," Ron whined, "life force is tied in with Harry's doesn't mean he can't be destroyed. It means that Harry, by blood, is the only one who CAN destroy Voldemort, either him, or a blood relative. Or maybe someone who has gone into a blood brotherhood with him. It could be as simple as severing the blood tie you have with him, Harry."

"I could do that? Without him even being there?" Harry asked confused.

"He probably doesn't know the full extent of what he's done to himself. However, if I have all my facts straight, this isn't just a simple blood spell. He would have asked his most trusted pure-blood members to create a spell FOR him, so that the knowledge of the counter spell would be limited. It's pretty old, pure-blood magic, and a half-blood like him wouldn't know all the details."

"But his followers are all pure-blood. Wouldn't they have told him?" Ron asked.

Draco looked at Ron unreasonably. "Would YOU tell a psychotic mad man that he was wrong?" Ron said nothing. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"His most trusted pure-blood followers. Your father." Harry said.

"Exactly."

"So, do you know it?" Hermione asked excited.

"Not a clue, unfortunately," Draco responded. It put a bit of a damper on the mood.

"Well then that whole conversation was useless!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, we found out that Voldemort sustains off Harry's life force," Hermione offered.

"That Harry is the only one who can kill him, which reflects the prophecy," Draco said.

"You knew about that?" Harry asked.

"Come on, look at who my father was, Potter."

"We learned that any blood relative or blood-brother can kill Voldemort," Hermione continued.

"So, we make everyone in the Order Harry's blood-brother and then go storming in!" Ron said definitely.

"No, that won't work. Because of the complexities of blood magic, the blood pact had to have been made before Voldemort used Harry's blood to revive himself. Either that, or that the partner of the blood pact was dead when made, but you can't make a blood pact with a dead person."

"So, we're back to square one, with a couple of baby steps…" Harry said.

"Basically. But at least I know what Sev was trying to tell me before."

They all stood there for a moment before Hermione pulled her robes closer to her body and suggested they all get inside; it was very much past curfew, not that any of the professors paid the four of them any mind anymore.

Hermione lagged back with Draco and as they entered the castle and stopped him before he turned to follow Harry to the dorms.

"I want to know what's going on, Draco."

"I have no idea."

"I've never seen either of you look so very glum. Something happened."

"Maybe it isn't any of your business, Mudblood," Draco sneered.

"Old defenses won't work and when it comes to the business of my very best friend you might as well rethink that statement; I will MAKE it my business," Hermione responded crossly.

The two of them waged a staring war for several moments, before Draco sighed and looked away. "We broke up."

"What?" Hermione scoffed in disbelief.

"It wasn't meant to work out. We're too different."

"But do you love him?" Hermione stood in front of Draco, her foot tapping.

"Love is such a strong word, Hermione. I care for him greatly, and don't wish to see him hurt." Draco smiled. There, that covers it.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. Hmm...apparently not. The glare she gave Draco dripped with poison. As she walked slowly up to Draco, he had no other option but to back away. Unfortunately, the wall was just behind him, and besides a few steps, he had no where else to go.

"You self-centered, egomaniacal, piece of SHIT." Hermione jabbed Draco in the chest at each word with a very angry finger. "You had better NOT be playing games with my best friend." She jabbed her finger again, and this time it really hurt. "Because if you are I WILL be the first in line to AK your ass, Azkaban be damned." As Hermione kept angrily poking Draco in the chest, all he could think was how in the world this woman, a head and a half shorter than him, had him pinned against the wall… "Harry has lost EVERYONE who's ever loved him. First his parents are taken from him. Then he's deposited on the door step of horrible muggle relatives. Then his godfather, the first person he's finally connected with, is savagely ripped from him. Not to mention, that the one person who should be showing him the most care uses him like a pawn in this stupid war." At this point Hermione was shouting, and Draco was more than slightly afraid he'd be punched, like back in 3rd year. "If you DARE take the one last chance he's given love away from him so help me…" Hermione was so red faced, she couldn't even form words. She just stared Draco in the eye, and in return, Draco held very still, hoping that if he didn't move, he might not anger the savage Hermione-beast any more than he already had.

Hermione huffed and stomped angrily away, her words, for once, having failed her, and while Draco felt like crap before (although he told himself it was really for the best, for the best for Potter included) he felt like real shit now. Perhaps it was time to pay a visit to Blaise.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. As the old Chinese curse goes: "May you live in exciting times." My life has definitly been an excitment. I need about 4 clones of me to get everything done. Hopefully I haven't lost any loyal readers, I do so love all your reviews. 

Only 2 more Chapters and an Epilogue!!! Whatever shall I do when it's done? _dramatic sigh with wrist thrown over forehead _I know you want to kill me now, but just wait until Chapter 19...you'll really want to kill me then, Petunia almost did _smile_. However, I already have the Epilogue written, so I promise (in blood) that I won't make you wait longer than...a week once you read the end of Chapter 19. I do have to let you stew in it a little _evil laughter_. If it's longer than a week...well, you'll know I'm dead, murdered by a livid fan who was so enraged that I...oops. Almost gave it away _wink_

I am Slytherin afterall...

What did you all think of Deathly Hallows? I think that JK. was slacking personally.


	18. Graduates of Hogwarts

**Chapter 18 – Graduates of Hogwarts**

Draco had backed Blaise up against the wall. The Slytherin-turned- Hufflepuff had a look of exasperation on his face as he looked into the frustrated face of his best friend. "Blaise, just show me the notes you took. There's no harm in it, if it's all going to happen anyway…"

"The thing Draco, is that nothing is for sure. I could tell you that you and Potter defeat the Dark Lord get married and live happily ever after with three kids in a wonderfully camp residence doing things the muggle way, but the fact is, Draco, that nothing is set. We're all on a path of "what ifs" and it's the choices we make that make us the people we are. We're just stuck somewhere in the middle. A long hallway with an infinite number of doors, with infinite number of opportunities, of choices to make, to succeed or fail. It is those successes or failures that change the outcome of the future. It is exactly those things that can change the outcome of the future."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to apply enough painful pressure to keep himself from crying. "First of all, I would never live somewhere "camp" – don't use words you don't understand the meaning of. Secondly…Blaise, please just tell me, does Harry make it?"

Blaise looked sadly at his friend. "I can't tell you Draco, because it depends on you. You are a major piece of Harry's chessboard, and I cannot tell you which doors in your hallway to open."

Draco closed his eyes; that was not what he wanted to hear. He tilted his head back, eyes closed, lips pursed, and took a deep breath. As he exhaled, he turned and faced Blaise, looking the other boy straight in the eyes. "Then you're no friend of mine." Draco stepped back a couple of paces, keeping eye contact with Blaise. Finally he turned and walked out of the room.

"It's because I'm your friend that I can't tell you…" Blaise said sadly.

* * *

"Harry, you've got to eat something," Hermione chided.

"I'm not hungry," Harry replied grumpily, as he continued to rest the side of his head on his empty plate, watching blankly as Seamus wolfed down another turkey leg.

Hermione turned to Ron, looking at him appealingly, but he only shrugged and ate more of his Sheppard's Pie.

She sighed, and did the only thing she knew…she picked up a large spoonful of mashed potatoes, and plopped it on Harry's plate…which was currently occupied by his head.

"HEY!" Harry shouted indignantly, rising and scooping potato out of his ear.

"Well welcome back to the land of the living! That's the biggest reaction I've gotten out of you all week."

"Like you'd even notice, with NEWTS," Harry grumbled, folding his arms and glaring at his plate as she piled it with food.

"Harry, no matter what school may mean to me, and believe me, it holds a very large space in my heart, your health and state of mind is much more important to me. Now, will you please stop acting like a spoiled brat, and eat your food? If I get anything less than Os on any of my NEWTS I know who to blame," Hermione scolded.

"Well, I guess we'll see tomorrow morning, won't we?" Harry shot back.

"Harry, don't be snarky, it doesn't become you," Ginny called from down the table, trying to suppress a smile.

"Why is it that we are getting our results back so early?" Ron asked around a mouthful of peas, "Don't the scores usually come during the summer?"

"Well…I'm guessing Dumbledore doesn't think anyone, teachers included, will be able to BE at Hogwarts this summer…Voldemort is moving pretty fast," Hermione whispered.

"No, everyone is getting moved to Headquarters. This will definitely be over by the end of the summer," Harry said blankly.

His close group of friends looked at him. "Why would you say that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Simple," Harry said, throwing his fork on top of his unwanted food and standing. "Between dreams and the fact I plan on killing the bastard this summer, all evidence points to the conclusion that we're going to war as soon as we're out of Hogwarts." Harry walked away from the table and out of the Great Hall, and it was not only his friends eyes that followed him, but the remaining students' as well, as he conveniently "forgot" to keep his voice down.

Ginny looked up at the head table. Dumbledore did not look pleased.

* * *

"Well…what do you propose we do?" fluttered a whispered voice from a dark alcove in the hall late that night. 

"Well…I say we fight like a Slytherin," came the whispered reply.

"Run with our tails between our legs?" What followed was a soft smack, and an exclamation of pain.

"God, for a Ravenclaw you're not very smart. Sticking to your old Gryff ways, are you? No, I'm talking about cunning. We can slip him a Tempus Dice potion, and then everything will be cleared up."

"I don't know, Pansy, I don't like the idea of slipping him a Time Will Tell potion. It just doesn't seem right…like we're trying to give him a love potion or something."

"Hermione, we have no choice. What are we going to do come summer? Do you really want to be cooped up three long months in that wretched house, watching them both mope about? I know that I don't, and this will only make him see what it is that he's missing, and that he's being a complete jerk about it."

"I don't feel right about using potions on students," Hermione whispered in a definite tone.

"Well…I could always tell Ronald Weasley where it is you keep your PlayWitch magazines…"

Hermione looked flabbergast. "How did you…"

"Slytherin."

Hermione sighed, thought about it a while longer, and then finally nodded. "If you can slip it into his drink tomorrow at breakfast, it should take about a week before he gets the full effect."

Pansy nodded, a little twinkle in her eye.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning to find the dorm empty. It didn't surprise him really; since Draco broke up with him, the blonde usually snuck in long after Harry had gone to bed, and he made sure he was long gone before the brunette woke in the morning. Not that Harry could blame him; it was the cowardly-Slytherin thing to do. 

This morning Harry felt a little nauseous, both from not eating well lately, but that he would also be getting his results back. He was kicking himself for letting the emotional drama of late affect his studies. Although he never too much cared for his school work, this was the final of the finals, and even though he was accepted onto the team, he still had to get the grades to graduate.

When Harry was finally seated in the Great Hall, his plate was already piled high with breakfast meats and breads of all kind, and when he opened his mouth to protest, Ginny only pointed to his plate and ordered "Eat," her voice sounding very much like an angry Molly Weasley.

The hoot overhead signaled the arrival of the morning mail, and each fifth and seventh year student got their results for their tests. Harry's stomach churned uncomfortably as Hedwig landed in front of him with an intricate scroll attached to an outstretched leg.

"Go on mate, it can't be worse than what I've got…surely…" Ron encouraged.

Hermione had already ripped the parchment from the owl in front of her…much to the owl's disgruntlement. "YES!" she screamed triumphantly, waving her scores in the air.

Harry gulped, and with trembling fingers untied the parchment before unrolling it to see inside. "Huh…" was all he said.

"What are they?" Ginny asked. "You can't leave us in suspense, Harry!"

"DADA – O, Charms – E, Transfiguration – E, Herbology – O, Muggle Studies – E, Care of Magical Creatures – O."

"And potions?" Hermione asked, a knowing grin spreading across her face.

"How did I get an O in Potions?" Harry asked.

"You did a fine job on your test Harry, and your lab work was impeccable."

"Guess it helps when you have an anal-retentive git for a potions partner most of the year…" Ron said, having glanced at his scores and gone back to eating.

"Well, you would do well to have some anal-retentiveness in your life, Ronald. You didn't seem to get any Os."

"As and Es are just fine with me, they assure me my job, I'll do just fine. And, Hermione, darling…I have more than enough anal-retentiveness in my life – I'm dating you!"

Harry and Ginny snickered as Ron quickly grabbed a pastry and ran out of the Great Hall, Hermione on his tail.

"How is it you got an E in Muggle Studies? I would have thought that you would have gotten an O having grown up muggle," Ginny said.

"Well, it's probably a combination of the fact I didn't study that much for that class, and having grown up muggle made it more difficult, since I couldn't come at muggle ways of life from a wizard's perspective. Does that make sense?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "Well, congratulations on your grades, Harry. Mum will be very proud. I only hope that I can survive them next year."

"Oh, they're not that bad. I survived them…"

Ginny looked pointedly at Harry, "You also survived the AK curse."

Harry chuckled and buttered his toast, while on the other side of the room, Pansy took the distraction the Weasel had made and dumped a potion in Draco's drink. Crabbe was about to ask about it, but Pansy caught him in time, putting a finger to her lips to tell the boy to be quiet.

"How did you do, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"All Os," Draco said dismissively, reading his Golden Galleon, a print devoted to the financial times of the wizarding society.

"Well, that's positively wonderful," Pansy said, who had gotten all but one O, instead getting an A in History of Magic. "I do wonder though, Blaise, how it is you got an O in Divinations? It used to be your worst subject." Pansy caught a blush on the boy's face as he cut into his pancakes.

"Oh, I don't know. I had a little help I guess…" he said.

"Mmm-hmmm…and this help wouldn't be…"

"It's nothing, Pansy. I just worked extra hard this year. Can you pass the syrup please?" he said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes…hard Blaise. I'm sure you worked very HARD while studying with a certain older woman while she was here…" she said in a saccharinely sweet voice as she handed him said item. Her attention was diverted however, as Draco folded up his paper and downed the rest of his pumpkin juice.

* * *

On the last day, the Great Hall was filled to the brim with students, teachers, and the parents and family of the seventh year students. Hermione fidgeted nervously as she went over the cards with her speech for the millionth time that day. Dumbledore had decided that this year, and the years following, the students would have a sort of graduation feast with friends and family. Hermione stood after the Headmaster had finished speaking, and took her place behind the podium. She looked out over all the faces of her classmates, and their families, and was overcome by an indescribable emotion. 

"You know, when I was named Head Girl, I was pretty sure I would be standing in front of you all today to give this speech." Ron and Harry looked at each other... this wasn't Hermione's speech she had prepared... "For nine months, I've stressed over what words I could say to bring this moment of finality for those who are graduating, and what wisdom I could pass for all of those who have yet to make the journey. If you ask my friends, they would tell you of the harassment I put them through as I constantly revised this stupid speech. In the end, nothing has prepared me for this," she looked over the crowd, "and this speech... it's just cards, with words on them," Hermione threw the cards out to the audience, rendering several gasps from those who knew her best, "but nothing on those cards is from here," she finished, placing her hand on her heart. There were several moments of silence.

"We are in a war. Twenty years from now, you wouldn't have remembered what I said, had I read from those cards. I probably won't remember them. Twenty years from now, you won't remember the color of robe you had on today, what you ate for breakfast. Twenty years from now you will remember the friends who died," Harry thought about Luna when she said this, "and the battles fought and won," Draco thought back on the few days surrounding Christmas, "trials," Pansy thought on Millicent and Theodore, in Azkaban, "executions," Remus bowed his head as he thought about Lestrange, "love found," Ron smiled up at Hermione, "and lost," Mrs. Malfoy closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek to hold back her tears. "It won't matter how high you scored on your NEWTS," tears started to grace Hermione's eyes, but her smile shown through it all as she regarded the crowd in front of her, "or the teachers you hated or loved. We have been fortunate to have been protected by these castle walls, by our Headmaster, who loves us all as his own." Dumbledore seemed to be engrossed in cleaning an invisible speck from his glasses; but almost everyone could see his eyes held a more watery gleam than normal. "But today, we are marked as adults, and released into a world where we must make our name and survive in time ravaged by war. We will be in the thick of it, and it WILL change our lives, forever. So what words could I possibly pass to you that you can take with you on your journey?" As the silence continued, sniffles could be heard though the audience as people wiped tears away.

"Students of Hogwarts. Never forget what you learn here. As important as the lessons are, remember - here is where you will learn who you really are. From trolls, to giant chess boards; basilisks to werewolves; crazy DADA teachers," the population laughed a little at this, "time turners, portkeys, and all the above, the choices you make within these halls will either make you," many eyes looked over the graduates, "or break you," the students turned their gazes to the two empty seats, where Millicent and Theodore should have been, "The true lesson Hogwarts will teach you is not to always look in here," she said, pointing to her head, "but to look in here," she pressed a palm to her heart.

"Graduates. We have learned an extremely important lesson this year. Houses may divide us, but together, we are Hogwarts; we are one. This year provided us an opportunity to learn that we can rely upon each other, whether Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. Our four founders built this castle from the ground up, together, in hopes that maybe someday students would be able to understand that we can lean on each other for support and that although we have different backgrounds, different cultures, and different world views, we are all people. We are released into a world of war, and divided we will fail, but united we will conquer. Look to the person on your left," Harry smiled at Ron, as he looked at Neville. "This person will fight beside you in battle. Look to the person on your right," Harry saw Seamus smiling at Dean, "This person will stand by you and support you should you stumble. Today we sit, everyone with something in common. We are graduates of Hogwarts."

All too soon, everyone was packing up to leave for the summer holidays. For many students, such as Harry, they wouldn't be returning. As he packed, Draco was also in the room, carefully putting all his belongings in the correct place. He and Harry had not spoken to each other since the break up, and it felt weird for both boys to pack in silence, realizing that this might be the very last time they saw each other.

It was when Harry turned to grab Hedwig's cage off the nightstand that he caught the blonde staring at him. He stopped and stared back, for a long while, waiting for the other boy to say something…anything at all.

But it never came, and Harry's pride wouldn't allow him to apologize for something he had no control over. Harry sighed, picked up Hedwig's cage and his trunk and left the Gryffindor seventh year boy's dorm, with Draco staring at the place Harry once was, and would never return to.

* * *

On the train back to London, Harry, Hermione and Ron all shared a compartment in silence. None of them had spoken since the last turrets of the castle were out of sight. It was quite a revelation: they were adults, they were now responsible for their actions, completely, and they'd never see the school again as students. A life they had been accustomed to for the last seven years was gone. 

When they arrived at King's Cross, Arthur and Molly where there to greet them and take them to the Black Mansion. Harry looked one last time before he left the platform…Draco was nowhere in sight.

When they had arrived, Harry was quite surprised to see many things had changed around the dank house. It looked actually clean…and things had moved – most importantly, Mrs. Black's portrait was gone.

"What…" Harry started.

It was a voice in the parlor that answered as the owner stepped into the foyer. "Harry, dear, I hope you don't mind, but I had things cleaned a little," Mrs. Malfoy said, as she came to awkwardly embrace the brunette. "Things were much too dusty for my asthma, and I couldn't stand Walburga's incessant screeching whenever any un-pure got within range…"

"But how did you move her?" Harry interrupted. "We tried everything."

"Oh, my dear, you simply had to speak to her nicely. It probably also helped that the last time that painting heard the name Malfoy, we actually WERE high in the ranks of the Dark Lord. Did nobody tell you that a pure blood could take her down?"

"But Sirius…and the Weasleys…" Hermione started.

"Sirius betrayed the family by running away. And the Weasleys are termed "blood traitors" in the pure blooded society. Of course they would be able to move her."

Harry did have to admit, it made sense in a sick sort of way. At least they wouldn't have to remember to keep it down in front of the portrait. Everyone went up to their rooms and started to unpack. It was half way through, that Harry realized he hadn't expected Mrs. Malfoy to be here, and he questioned her presence when Remus checked in on him.

"Well, Malfoy Manor was literally destroyed at Christmas. When Lucius was found a traitor, Death Eaters were dispatched to all the estates Malfoy owned, and were equally destroyed. Voldemort was sure they had hidden somewhere within their own holdings. Because Narcissa has been an invaluable source to the Order, we offered her a place here until it was safe for her to seek residence elsewhere." Remus stopped and thought for a moment. "Is this going to be a problem? Because we can…"

"No," Harry said quickly. "No problem. I just…didn't expect it."

"Are you going to be alright with Draco here?"

Harry shrugged. "I imagine that he'll just wall himself in his room with books in order to avoid me. It's what he's done for the past month," he said, putting Hedwig's cage on the bedside table. "Who all is staying here?"

"On and off? Everyone in the Order. There is a lot of planning going on, and when the members are not in safe houses, they're here. There are also quite a few young individuals from your class that are here on sanctuary. They expressed an interest in helping the Order after the graduation feast at Hogwarts."

"So, we have a whole house full, huh?" Harry said a little glumly. He wasn't looking forward to being surrounded by masses of people.

"Hardly. There are a lot of people here, but we have the space for them, and many of them are away on reconnaissance missions at any given time. You've only seen a fraction of the house Harry. We didn't allow anyone into the wings, as there were some pretty ugly things there. With Mrs. Malfoy's help, we've been able to clear out some of the clutter and danger."

"How big IS Black Mansion?"

"Well, certainly not as big as Hogwarts Castle, but it's a sizable chunk of property. Has nobody gone over your assets willed to you from Sirius?" Harry shook his head. "Well, I'm not very good at all that mumbo jumbo, but perhaps you could ask Narcissa or even Draco, when you're on better terms."

Harry gave Remus a calculated look. "What's the deal between you and Mrs. Malfoy, Remus?"

The werewolf looked at his shoe and replied, "That's none of your concern. The Malfoys have brought their army of house elves with them. You can go down to the kitchens and get dinner whenever you wish. I need to speak with Dumbledore." Remus clapped Harry on the back, "Welcome to adulthood, my boy!"

* * *

Hermione, Harry and the Weasley siblings decided to have dinner together; soon Pansy came down, one of the students who had sought help from Dumbledore after the feast. Halfway through dinner, Draco had come down to the dining room, intending to grab food and retreat to his room, but Hermione would have none of it. It was halfway through a dessert of various sweets and candies that George slipped some news Ginny wished he hadn't, and a war broke out between the youngest two Weasley siblings. 

"What? Why wasn't I told about this? I didn't say Seamus could date my sister?" Ron said indignantly.

"You don't get to "say" who dates me. If it were up to you, I'd never date anyone!!" Ginny shouted.

"That's not true, there are perfectly wonderful blokes I'd allow you to date!" Ron shouted back.

"LIKE WHO?" Ginny screamed.

"Well…" Ron thought for a moment, "Like Harry here!"

Ginny's jaw dropped and looked at Harry. In turn, Harry's eyes widened and stared at the two ginger siblings. "Harry's gay, Ronald…"

"Exactly, and thus I'd never have to worry about him corrupting your…" he gestured up and down Ginny's body, "bits."

"You know, Weasley, Harry just might be bi-sexual. Just because he was with me doesn't mean he's one hundred percent gay," Draco snarked before he popped another jelly bean in his mouth. He grimaced as the flavor of soap filled his mouth. Harry just blushed, his eyes going even wider.

Ron paled. "That's it. We're moving to Rome, and you're becoming a nun. God won't corrupt your bits!" Harry could see Hermione in the background, completely red from holding laughter in.

Ginny closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before saying much too calmly, "I'm not moving to Rome. And I am not becoming a nun, Ron."

"Oh yes you will. My sister is not going to…"

"I can't become a nun, Ron," Ginny said. Draco almost, ALMOST felt sorry for what Ron would be going though in the next couple of moments…he could recognize Ginny's Slytherin mind working its cleverness. "because I like sex too much."

Everything took a moment to stop, and Draco looked down at his jelly beans, weighing the option of eating them, or stuffing them in his ears to protect his delicate hearing from the row that was about to occur.

"What?" Ron squeaked.

"That's right, brother mine. It's a BIT too late for the corruption of my bits. I WOULD have liked to have kept this to myself, goodness knows it's very private business, however, I don't think I am going to get you to SHUT IT if I don't. I have had sex. A boy has put his penis in my vagina. I rather like it if they twist just a little to the left, and I can usually come if they stroke my clit near the end."

Ginny didn't have to say any more, as Ron's face went from red, to white, to green before his eyes fluttered up behind his eyelids, and he passed out.

Hermione wasn't laughing anymore, but rather looked at the youngest of the Weasleys and asked, "Was that true, Ginny?"

Ginny gave her a side long glance, and smirked. "No. But at least now he'll stop playing Big-Brother-Defender-Of-My-Virginity."

Draco started roaring from the other side of the room, and as Ginny passed to join her mother in the kitchen, the ginger girl and the blonde shared a high five.

* * *

Harry had the distinct feeling someone was watching him, and it unnerved him from his sleep. He snapped his eyes open and across the room he could see that his door was open and that there was a figure standing in the threshold. Quickly he put on his glasses and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Draco, standing in boxers and his Save a Broom, Ride a Dragon shirt. 

"What's up?" Harry grumbled, still half asleep. The blonde didn't answer. "Draco, is something wrong?"

Draco whispered something from across the room. Everything in Harry's body stopped. "What did you say?" he asked, he had to make sure he was hearing right.

Draco tried a little more loudly. "I said, I was wrong, and I'm sorry, and I miss you."

Long, long moments stretched between the two boys as they stared at each other. Before the little voice in Harry screamed out "YES!" and rushed the other boy, he took a moment, breathed in and held it and then slowly said, "Why?"

Draco sighed, and turned, and Harry was about to call out to stop the other from leaving, but was saved from hurting his dignity when he saw that Draco just leaned against the door jam and slid down to the floor.

"It was wrong of me to take out my frustrations on you. You didn't…it wasn't your fault people were treating me different. It comes with the name, and the fame associated with yours isn't something you asked for. It was improper of me to take that anger out on you and I'm sorry."

A long silence followed as Harry turned several options and feelings in his mind. Draco was about to give up hope, when he heard, "So what are you going to do about it?"

When Draco looked up at Harry, he saw that Harry had moved over to the far side of the bed and had flipped the covers up in invitation. Draco rested his forehead against his knees and let out an audible sob, and quickly Harry got out of bed and stooped down to put his arms around Draco. The blonde turned into Harry's embrace, and sobbed a little more.

"Hey," Harry cooed, "hey, there's no need for that…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Come on," Harry said softly, helping Draco up and closing the door behind him.

Down the hall, Hermione and Pansy, who had both peeked out their doors, shared a smile and went back to bed.

Inside Harry's room, Harry pushed Draco down onto the bed, and after climbing in and covering them, he wrapped his arms around Draco and just held him. "Hey, it's OK Draco."

"N…no it's not. I…I should…have never…" Draco started brokenly.

"Let's just consider ourselves even, OK. I almost got myself killed at Christmas, you broke up with me. We're both stupid, and we've learned from it."

Draco gave a hiccup laugh, "I think getting yourself killed is a little more stupid than me breaking up with you."

Harry chuckled. "Well, then I guess I owe you a free "I'm stupid" card." Harry wiped the wet from Draco's face, his brow creasing when he finally saw the bags under Draco's eyes. "Draco, when was the last time you got any sleep?"

The blonde thought for a moment. "Before we broke up."

Harry sighed and counted to ten. Turning Draco around, Harry spooned up to him, keeping the blonde tight in his arms. "Sleep," he commanded, and Draco nodded, sniffed, and almost instantly drifted off to the land of nod.

"I love you," Harry whispered, when he was quite sure Draco was fast asleep.

Blood and bodies littered a meadow that was surrounded by huge trees. Narcissa dropped to her knees, wretched sobs shaking her body so hard she couldn't take a breath in. It felt as though she was going to suffocate, as the tears and wails were ripped from her body. In the middle, the only movement that she could see was Harry in the middle of the field, holding a beaten and bloodied body in his arms, rocking back and forth, and screaming up to the heavens.

Narcissa woke her sheets drenched in sweat. Her body shook, and her mind buzzed, disoriented. As quickly as she could, she donned a robe and rushed out of her room down the hall, her small feet making no noise. Quietly, she opened the door in front of her, just a tad, and peeked in.

What she saw was completely bittersweet. Draco was sleeping. He hadn't slept for the week they had been in this bloody house, and he looked so sweet, untroubled by the issues of war. And then she saw Harry move unconsciously in his sleep as he snuggled up closer to her son. Her heart, so brimming with happiness to see her baby finally seem free of hardship also broke, because she realized it was much too late.

* * *

**A/N:** What's this...Chapter 19 uploaded as well? What a treat!! And then, there's only ONE MORE CHAPTER after that...whatever shall we do? 


	19. War Torn

**Chapter 19 – War Torn**

It was during breakfast that the younger generation of the Order got a visit from Dumbledore. "I was hoping that when you ladies and gentlemen were finished with breakfast that you would join me in the Drawing Room."

Everyone nodded and did their best to hurry before doing as Dumbledore asked.

Once everyone was assembled, the old wizard asked, while cleaning his spectacles, "Is there anything you notice that is different about this room?"

Draco and Pansy didn't answer as they had not seen the room before, but Ron volunteered, "It's cleaner?"

Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head. "Harry, could you please tell me what might be different about that?" he asked, pointing to the tapestry.

Harry got up and started looking at the tapestry, seeing nothing different until something very strange caught his eye.

"Sir…what…" he started, pointing to the section where Sirius was burned out.

"Exactly," Dumbledore beamed.

"Harry," Hermione started. "What is it?"

"It's me."

"What?" Ginny asked, getting up and taking a look. "But I thought James Potter was your dad…"

Harry sat back down beside Draco and looked at Dumbledore confused.

"Apparently that tapestry believes that Sirius is Harry's father," Albus stated, as though it would clear up any confusion.

"HAHA! We're kissing cousins. Come over here coz, I wanna give you a wet one," Draco grabbed at Harry.

Harry did his best to push Draco back, "Draco, this isn't funny! What the hell is going on?"

Draco drew back, crossed his arms and pouted. "At least one of us can find humor in the situation," he grumbled.

Harry sighed and relented. He leaned over and gave Draco an innocent peck on the cheek. Ron rolled his eyes. Draco beamed at him because he got his way. "Now, Dumbledore, what… how…," he sighed at the lack of words. "I'm confused."

"I'm not exactly sure what or how, Harry. I have my theories, but I don't wish to speak them until I can validate anything. I merely wished to show you something had changed, since I know that your name was NOT on that tapestry when Sirius showed it to you several years ago. We shall have to see how this plays out, but until then, I would like everyone to keep this to themselves."

Everyone nodded, and Draco could have sworn there was something extra mischievous about the light in the old wizard's eye.

* * *

Harry didn't like St. Mungo's one bit, however, Draco was insistent on visiting Snape today. He fidgeted as they waited with Dumbledore in the lobby. It was an hour before they were called into Snape's room. 

The room was small, and padded, and Harry didn't like it.. There were shelves full of books (mostly first year potion books), potion ingredients in plastic jars, and a flameless cauldron on a desk in the corner. Snape sat politely on his bed, waiting for his visitors.

"Severus! How are you, my boy?" Dumbledore said merrily, and Harry had to wonder whether everyone younger than the old wizard was considered 'my boy'.

"I'm as well as can be expected, sir," Snape responded, he turned to greet his godson, however, upon seeing Harry, his smile dropped. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter. Have to say, it's a surprise seeing you here. How IS Lily?"

Harry was startled. "Pardon, Professor?"

"Everything you ever dreamed it would be, Potter? I'm sure you're living it up, standing there, gloating. While you're off with the girl I wanted having a perfectly dandy life, I'm stuck here in Mungos."

"What are you…" Harry began.

Snape interrupted. "If you wouldn't mind leaving…Albus and I have actual important things to discuss."

"But, Professor, I'm not…" Harry replied lamely.

"GET OUT!" Snape yelled, pointing a finger at the door. "This is my room, I want you out at once!"

Harry looked to Draco, who looked back, pained. "You better do as he says Harry. We'll be out soon. I don't know why he's doing this."

"I'm doing it because Potter's a bloody bastard who's tried to KILL me! Get out, get out GETOUT!"

Harry ran for the door and slammed it behind him, thoroughly confused as to what was going on. He sat on a bench along the wall outside the door.

It was about 10 minutes before Dumbledore and Draco emerged from the room. Draco sat beside him, shaking his head. It was a moment before Harry asked, "Why does he think I'm my father?"

"He's had severe brain damage, Harry. He's only had a handful of lucid moments, and that's when he's heavily medicated with spells. Most times he's silent. Sometimes he does nothing but scream. You look an awful lot like James; it's natural that his brain would get confused."

"But I look a lot like Lucius did at my age. Why didn't he confuse me?" Draco asked.

"Well, he most likely has a more personal association with you, Draco, seeing as he is your godfather. With Harry, Severus has always associated him with James. It could be that the signals that allow him to specify a difference are damaged, making him generalize things he otherwise might not."

Draco looked apologetically at Harry. "Don't worry about it, Draco. He and I have never been on the best of terms. I don't see it as any great loss. At least he remembers you, and likes that you visit him."

"Yeah, I guess," the blonde replied glumly as they left the hospital.

* * *

The Black Mansion was an influx of chaos over the next month. People coming in, people going on, skirmishes... there was a never ending source of movement and an overwhelming sense of urgency as the month came near it's end. 

It was one hot turned stormy night in the beginning on July that everyone had a jolt as Moody burst through the door, carrying a half-dead Blaise in.

"My word, Moody, what happened?" Molly asked almost hysterical. She and Ginny rushed the boy and started tending to his wounds. Ginny had all the makings of becoming a pretty good healer.

"I found him on the outskirts of Surrey. We were attacked by Death Eaters," Moody said, taking a swig of whisky, "and all of a sudden this one breaks from the ranks and starts blabbing everything. Didn't know he was a self-proclaimed spy. His mum might have somethin' to say about that." He waved off Fleur as she tried to bandage up his arm. "Hagrid barley moved him in time before some pretty nasty curses came his way to either kill him or rip his tongue out."

"Was he able to tell you anything before he passed out?" Bill asked.

"Yeah." Moody looked straight at Harry and said, "All the Death Eaters and Voldemort will be at the clearing you found Snape in. In two days."

Everyone stopped moving. Several looked at Harry, and several refused to look in his direction, in fear of what he was going to say next. Even Dumbledore was silent.

"Then," Harry started, "in two days we'll end this war." He walked out of the parlor that was made into a makeshift strategy room. Draco could only stare as Harry left, and once the brunette was out of his sight, he looked to Hermione, Ron and Ginny pleadingly.

"You knew this was gonna happen, mate," Ron said softly. "It's inevitable."

Draco just looked at them shocked, and walked out the opposite way, into the night air. He wasn't ready to deal with this yet. It was much much much too soon…

* * *

Draco returned when the house was quiet, drenched in muggy rain, head to toe. His mother was waiting for him in the Drawing Room, but he passed her without a glance as he made his way up to Harry's bedroom. 

Harry sat on his bed, several spell books open, studying. Draco watched him for several long moments, before taking the first book, and closing it, he dropped it to the floor. He followed with each book after, ignoring the brunette's questions of what he was doing and whether he was sane. Soon, all words stopped as Draco leaned in with a fiery kiss, pushing the brunette back onto the bed.

In dream like moments clothing was shed, caresses and kisses taking their place. And all too soon, Draco couldn't tell where he ended and Harry began as they moved together.

"Don't go," Draco whispered into Harry's chest, the hot breath burning the words into Harry's flesh, trying not to get lost in the feeling of Harry around him.

"I have to," Harry replied huskily. He ran his hand through his lover's hair, watching as the light caught the strands as they passed through his fingers like spun gold.

"I'm scared." Draco kissed the words onto Harry's neck.

"I'm scared too, but I still have to go Draco, or this never ends."

"I'm scared you'll die," Draco breathed into Harry's ear.

Harry drew back and looked into Draco's eyes. "I won't die. Remember, Draco. We went thirteen years into the future. I'm alive then. He won't kill me."

Draco stilled. "But it doesn't mean you'll be alright. What if you're in a coma, or in St. Mungo's because you've gone insane? Just because you're alive doesn't mean you're living."

Harry closed his eyes and kissed Draco to quiet him. He began to move under his lover, enticing him back to rhythm. Draco followed, but as Harry kissed him, Harry could feel wet on Draco's face. Harry tried to pull back to look at Draco, but Draco buried his face in Harry's neck.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll be OK. Gryffindors never break promises. Just promise me, and I'll believe you," he pleaded, as his words got more fevered, so did their rhythm.

"I promise, Draco," Harry whispered into his hair.

"Promise me he won't even touch you," Draco breathed on his neck as he quickened his movements.

"I promise."

"Promise me you'll come back to me," Draco sighed on his shoulder.

"I promise," Harry's voice grew huskier with passion, and his promises became whispers, pulled out of him with every thrust. "I promise." Harry started to cry, as he lost his mind to his own promises, to Draco's pleas for the words. "I promise." It became a mantra, through tears, and passions, the words ripped out of him, giving Draco everything he could.

"I promise," he whispered one last time, his mind so high, he couldn't make any sense of the words he spoke anymore. Draco's teeth sank into Harry's shoulder, hard. He drew blood from the mark as the two boys flew into the blinding light of their climax.

As Harry floated down to Earth, he could feel a touch on his shoulder where Draco had bit him, and a whisper in his ear said, "Mine." Then Harry sank into the blackness of the night.

* * *

Draco was gone when morning hit Harry's eyelids. He showered, dressed, and prepared himself. They would be leaving for Hogwarts in an hour to set up shelter, and then when dawn came the next morning, the final battle would begin. 

They apparated to Hogsmeade and made the trek up to the castle silently, and on guard. Madam Pomphrey was called to the hospital wing to set up for any injuries that happened tomorrow, as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny set up portkeys to bring the injured back to the wing from battle when needed.

Hermione was in the Potions Classroom, brewing cauldrons upon cauldrons of potions they might need for the next day, with Pansy assisting.

Ron and Harry practiced dueling in the Room of Requirement, along with all of the students who were determined to be on the front lines of battle…it was not a pretty sight in the room, as the two of them shouted orders as students threw curse upon curse, counter curse upon counter curse in practice.

It was midnight when Pansy had finally broken down and told Ron, Ginny and Hermione where Draco was. They found him in the owlry, deep in thought. It wasn't long before an argument broke out.

"Hermione, I just CAN'T. You wouldn't understand."

"I do, Draco," Ron said finally, but the words were not spoken, they were hissed. "You're a fucking coward Malfoy. You never deserved to be in our towers; cowardice looms around you like a stinking aura, contaminating everything it touches."

"A very healthy dose of self-preservation has been what's kept me alive, Weasel!" Draco bit back, the last turned into an insult not heard for many months.

"And what do you think has gotten Harry by? Year after year after year? It's the fear of the fall that makes the landing so hard Draco, take a lesson from Harry's book, would you?"

"I'M NOT HARRY FUCKING POTTER!"

"No," Ginny responded softly as she, Hermione and Ron made their way to and through the door, "but if you truly loved him Draco, you'd be there to support him, no matter what." She turned to him just before she walked away, "Don't come crying to me if he dies and you never took your chance to tell him you loved him. You never took the chance to let him know he was truly worthy enough of your love; instead you sit in your self-manufactured guilt knowing that Harry died thinking nobody ever loved him."

As they left the room, Draco felt like he was going to throw up. He buried his face in his hands and cried softly both for being too weak to have the courage to stand by Harry, but also because he knew what they said was completely true.

After Ginny, Hermione and Ron traveled down several flights of stairs, Ron placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder, stopping her. "You don't... you don't think Harry's going to die, do you?"

Ginny turned and saw the worry laced on her brother's face. The smile was gradual, but not calculated, and it shone like the morning sun as her eyes watered just a bit from held back tears. "No Ron, but I wasn't put in Slytherin for nothing. Understanding how to turn someone's weaknesses against them is a snake trait I learned this year." She sighed and continued down the stairs. "I just hope I was good enough to turn the Prince himself."

After many hours, Draco wandered down to the dungeons, knowing Pansy would be in the Slytherin Common Room. He sat beside her, and they both stared into the fire for hours before Pansy finally spoke.

"Do you love him, Draco?"

"I can't answer that."

Another hour went by in silence, and the old grandfather clock in the room chimed five o'clock in the morning. It was time.

As Pansy was leaving the room, she looked back at Draco, who sat on the couch, still staring into the fire, and said, "Just jump, Draco. If there would be anyone in the world to catch you, it would be Harry. Swallow your fear and your pride. Just jump."

After she left, all Draco could hear was the memory of the Sorting Hat telling him that he would fail. As six o'clock rolled around, Draco knew they would have already left for the clearing. Draco left the Slytherin dungeon and walked to the Entrance. He stood at the front doors, holding onto the frame as though life depended on it. There were lines down his face where salty tears had touched the pale complexion and dried. He knew the thick of the battle was in the Forbidden Forest, but he couldn't see anything from where he stood; not that he looked. His eyes rested mournfully on his shoes. He felt sick, and dizzy, and there was an overwhelming feeling of finality. This was the day he was going to die. He raised his sight back to the Forbidden Forest.

"Just jump Draco," Pansy's voice drifted on the winds in a whisper to him from nowhere, and the next thing the blonde knew, his legs were pumping as hard as they could toward the forest.

* * *

Ron cast a vicious counter-curse as a curse flew towards Hermione. Ginny took a hold of Dean, whose head had been split by a curse and was quickly gushing blood. Casting a Freeze charm on the boy to stop the blood flow, she shoved a portkey in his hand and activated it before she ran across the field to George who had just dropped like a rock when hit with a concussion curse. 

Around Harry were piles of bodies of Death Eaters, all dead from either their own curses reflected back to them with counter spells, or unconscious from curses thrown. The Boy-Who-Lived was in the thick of it, bent over, taking a moment to breathe off being winded. Everyone was much too busy to see that one of the Death Eaters sprang up, wand at the ready.

"Avada…"

"ACCIO GOYLE!" was screamed from the edge of the forest as Draco came speeding through the forest line. He collided very hard into the Death Eater flying towards him, and both were knocked off their feet and fell to the ground. Thankfully, Draco landed on the squishy form of Goyle Sr. and the surprised man looked up at Draco a second before Draco's fist came crashing into the chubby face, knocking the older man out.

Draco's face went from a look of triumph to a look of pain.

"OWW!!! Ow, ow, ow!" he yelled as he leapt up, shaking out his fist.

Harry laughed happily as he ran over to Draco and kissed him soundly. "You shouldn't be here," he said, breathlessly.

"Well, I am now, so deal with it," Draco said indignantly.

They only had a moment to smile at each other before Remus shouted, "NEXT WAVE!"

Harry's smile turned serious as he let go of Draco and went back to where he was standing.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione.

"It's a drawing ward, pulled by blood. Should Voldemort Apparate in, he will be pulled directly to Harry." Draco watched as aurors were portkeying Death Eaters out before more came in, probably directly to Azkaban. "It's our job to make sure none of the Death Eaters get to Harry, and no curses reach him, since they'll try and weaken him before Voldemort comes in. Remus has a trace teleportation spell on this clearing so he knows when people…" and she was cut off as another twenty people suddenly appeared into the clearing, the biggest wave yet.

Among their number was Voldemort, who came in not 20 feet from Harry.

What occurred next was pure chaos. There wasn't a soul that survived that could tell you who threw what curses at whom, and who was hit with what, but it was bad and it was bloody; the Death Eaters had accepted they were going to die or worse, and so they intended to bring down everyone they could with them.

The only thing that seemed to make sense was the very center, the eye of the storm, where Harry faced Voldemort. Both had their wands at the ready, waiting to see who would make the first move. As everything seemed to speed up around them, it was as though they were frozen in time there in the center, left to stare one another to death.

"Come on, Harry… think, what was it Hermione said about wands…." Harry muttered to himself as Voldemort stood there wand drawn for the beginning of the duel.

Voldemort cast an Unforgivable at Harry, and suddenly the blue shield was up again, uncalled by Harry himself. It bought him time.

There are many ancient wizard legends that state that if you break the wand of a…mmm…shepherd pie…NO! Keep listening, Harry scolded himself. If you break the wand of a powerful wizard…Harry's brow furrowed in concentration, he could feel offensive spells hitting his shield. There wouldn't be much more time. A very powerful wizard you'll release all the power that is within it, and thus destroy his concentrated ability to do magic. YES! What else, come on….He may…he may still be able to do rogue magic or wandless magic cast with a wand-shaped object, but if it's someone who has relied entirely upon his wand, like many half-blood and muggle born wizards who don't learn the concepts of wandless magic at a young age, it could destroy their entire magical ability.

"Destroy the wand…" Harry whispered. A last shot from Voldemort shattered Harry's shield. Voldemort smiled wickedly, and raised his wand one last time for a final curse and Harry dropped his wand and drove forward, full force, plummeting into the elder wizard. The Dark Lord had not been expecting a physical attack. Both wrestled on the ground for the wand in Voldemort's hand, but Harry, younger and stronger, finally grasped the tip, and with a savage pull, the wand snapped in half; half in Harry's hand, and the other in Voldemort's.

"What have you done?" Voldemort hissed. He crawled across the field to where Harry's wand had been thrown, but as his fingers touched the willow wood, the blue light of the shield spell activated, and the wand flew into Harry's hand, unbidden. Harry's hand moved almost of its own accord as he pointed the wand to Voldemort on the ground. It was only a split second before the glowing green light of the Avada Kedavra spell shot from the tip straight to Vodemort's chest, instantly killing the man. Harry didn't even have time to think the words, much less say them.

The blue light dissipated, and the wand felt cold in Harry's hand. He looked around the field for anyone he knew. The whole field was quiet. Ron and Hermione laid unconscious off to the side, Ginny was gone, Remus was knocked cold with a vicious wound that stretched from his neck to his abdomen. Nobody moved, and nobody seemed to be standing. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see platinum and dark red. He shot a signal flare into the sky and ran over to where Draco lay.

"We've won," Harry whispered into the blood drenched platinum strands.

"You promised we would," Draco croaked. He coughed, and a bit of blood appeared from the corner of his mouth.

"You're alright Draco. We've won. We don't have to fight anymore."

"I know," Draco coughed again, his whole body wrenching in the convulsions in his chest. He got a dazed look in his eyes, and more blood was coughed up.

"Draco, just hold on, okay? Someone will be here soon. Just hold on. Promise me," Harry pleaded against Draco's hair.

Draco smiled wryly at the memory. "Slytherin promises are worth shit," he panted.

"Not your promises," Harry whispered. "Your promises are worth ten million Gringott's banks."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes. Tears ran down the brunette's face, creating clean lines against a war dirtied face. "I promise, Harry." Draco's breathing became shallow, and he found it was hard to drag air into his lungs. He embraced Harry hard, pulling him close in a crushing hug.

Draco closed his eyes, asking whatever god was out there for a little more time. Just give him a little more time until someone could come. But even as he prayed he could feel his lungs filling, as though he had swallowed too much water. He opened his eyes, and moved his lips beside Harry's ear. Harry shook with sobs as he watched his flare burn in the sky, calling anyone available to him. Draco could see all the bodies that littered the battlefield. Nothing left but them and bodies. Harry would be safe here.

Draco closed his eyes and took a ragged breath, trying to hold back the tears that leaked from his eyes. "Harry."

"I'm here – just…just hold on, someone's coming, I'm sure of it." Harry held Draco tighter.

"Harry," Draco whispered, resting his lips against the shell of Harry's ear. "Harry, I love you," he sighed at last. Harry's body stopped shaking with the sobs. His breathing stopped and his body was still; just as still as the dead body of his lover that he held in his arms.

All that was left was a still figure among a field of blood.

* * *

**A/N**: Remember, there's 1 more chapter until the end, you can't kill me until **AFTER** that chapter. I will tease you a little though...it's already written and probably finished being BETAed by the time you read this...BUT...I will make you wait...A WHOLE WEEK! Mwahaha HAHAHAHAHA _-chokes on a goldfish cracker-_


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Draco Malfoy was grateful for a great many Muggle inventions. He enjoyed muggle television. He liked to cook the Muggle way; it reminded him a lot of potions. He even enjoyed cleaning the Muggle way; looking back on a cleaned room, knowing HE did that. The first time he was on a muggle motorbike he felt the thrum and thrill of the wind whipping around him.

After the final battle, once Draco saw it was safe where they were, he tried to hold on but it was like trying to climb up wet walls. There was no traction, and he kept slipping down no matter how hard he fought. His last thought before he blacked out was a whispered apology that he couldn't have told Harry he loved him sooner. That it had to be the last minute; that it had to be his dying breath, and that Harry would forever be haunted that yet again someone he loved was ripped savagely away from him.

For a society that didn't have magic, muggles came up with some pretty ingenious workarounds. Draco was the most grateful for muggle medical training and even more grateful Harry knew of it.

It was a CPR class that Harry had taken the summer between his fifth and sixth year that saved Draco. When Harry felt Draco's heart still and no breath he wanted to break down and weep. However, fortunate for both, his body went on autopilot. He had lain Draco down, tipped his head back, and started the CPR process. All he could focus on was getting breath to Draco's lungs, making Draco's heart beat. Breathe, and pump the heart. Breathe, and pump the heart. The process repeated over and over for what seemed like an eternity.

Auror medics came during this process, and when they tried to pry Harry off Draco, Harry's accidental magic had lashed out at them. It was a few seconds later that Draco took a gasping breath. Only then did Harry sit back and let the medics attend to the fallen blonde.

The recovery process took months. The first month Draco was in a coma. Harry practically lived at the Hospital. He often wouldn't eat unless Hermione or Ron was there to force him, and it took the burley ginger man and a staff of five male nurses to drag Harry to the shower and hold him down to bathe. Draco was stationed in a private room at St. Mungo's close to Severus' so his godfather could visit when Severus was having more lucid moments.

Harry woke one morning to hands running through his hair as he had fallen asleep with his head resting on Draco's bed; it was a position he most adopted of late, sheer exhaustion driving him to fall asleep while keeping his ever watchful vigil. When Harry opened his eyes and looked into Draco's the first time since the battle, Draco only said two words: Marry me.

Of course, the Weasel and Granger beat them to it, but they didn't mind. It gave them a chance to practice for their own wedding.

Dumbledore passed on, at the end of July, quietly and in his sleep. It was in August while Minerva was going through Albus' office, getting ready for the next school year that she found an envelope addressed to Harry Potter-Malfoy. Harry was confused as to how the late Headmaster would know, but then again, HE didn't have to get his mind wiped after the portkey experiment like everyone else.

_Harry, my dear boy,_

_I want to tell you how truly proud I am of the man you've become. Should all go according to plan, and I very much believe it will, I will be gone. I can tell you that I've been talking with James and Lily, since I passed that is, and they have told me that they could not have wished for a better son. The deeds you have done, the actions you have taken, and most specifically, the love you have been unafraid to follow has made them feel things that the word proud does not even begin to cover._

_I am writing to tell you what I have found in my research behind Sirius' wand and your connection with it._

_Just as your mother's love transfigured to magic as she gave up her life for you, so did Sirius'. Speaking with your future self, I learned a very few details of the final battle, but I will pass along what Harry felt was best to pass._

_Sirius loved you very much Harry; when he was called to step up as a father figure to you, no matter how brief, he considered you his own. Slipping behind the veil allowed him, not death, but inexistence. Neither dead nor alive, he could view, but not interact, with both worlds. He knew what was to come and he knew what had passed. So, he came up with a plan; to protect you like a father until the very end._

_I am unsure of the exact details or practices he used, but I understand the theory, which I will try to explain to you now. When Sirius saw all that had happened, all that was to happen, he was able to let go of the threads of existence. In doing so, his magic, his love for you, his very essence went to one thing that grounded him to the world of the living. Something he had from the very first signs of accidental magic. His wand._

_If you will recall the attack at Privet Drive, your blood was spilled upon the wand. This linked you to Sirius' magic contained within it; very much like a blood-brotherhood, although I think it's something much more profound. When curses were thrown at you, inexplicably a shield was raised. In classes you were struggling with before you were becoming better, as though someone was helping you, guiding you. During some fights here in this school, particularly nasty curses thrown your way were deflected._

_Every father wishes to protect their son, to keep them from harm, and even to save them from making hard decisions. I was able to pick up on some of your counterpart's words as I visited, and though he wouldn't tell me the specifics, I gather you never said anything, never uttered any spells, when Voldemort was defeated. Just as certain deeds left undone, or feelings felt can keep ghosts walking among the living, this was the one action Sirius was hanging on for; killing Tom Riddle so that you would not be burdened with that responsibility or guilt. He was the power Voldemort, and in every respect the power we, knew not._

_You've built a wonder foundation of people who love you, Harry. From those who have passed, like Sirius and myself, to those who cherish you still living, such as Remus, Hermione, the Weasleys and now Draco._

_Congratulations are in order, as you can tell by who is addressed on the outside of this letter; I know you two will find great happiness with each other. After all, I've seen it._

_Many regards to you and yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

September brought Harry and Draco's wedding, and it was the event of the century, which is why once all the paparazzi, reporters, and crashers had arrived the grooms and guests Apparated to a location NOT publicized and had a very nice, intimate ceremony on a tropical beach. They honeymooned on said tropical island and neither had been seen outside their room during that time…Harry's new Quiddich team currently had a bet of10,000 Galleons on how long the two could last on sex alone.

* * *

Harry stood looking at the tapestry of the Black Family Tree.

"You know, it was kind of nice being part of a family that loved me. Or rather...um... part of the person I knew to love me; the Blacks don't seem that lovable overall. I'm going to miss belonging," Harry said, a little sadness creeping in his voice as he brushed a finger past the burn mark that was Sirius, and the now empty spot that once held his name. The ring on his finger reflected in the light.

"But Harry," Draco whispered softly, walking up and hugging his husband from behind. "You do belong." Draco pointed lower on the tapestry, from where Draco's name branched off from Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. There, next to Draco Malfoy were two gold bars which were tied to a name: Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N:** OH. MY. **GOD.**

It's over. I think I'm going to cry. I look back at my first publish date, and it's been a year of work! And what a year it's been!!!

I'd like to take a moment and thank some people:

First of all J.K. for creating such imaginative, creative characters. They've inspired us all, and without them there would be checks the tally 299,249 and counting HP fics here on FFnet.

Next I'd like to thank Pentunia Potter, who came up with the origins of this story. I really just stole it :D With her permission of course. She's been an absolutely fabulous Beta, making sure I kept continuity and story together.

Next I'd like to thank Toby, my boyfriend, who wouldn't ever let me quit writing, even though the hardships I faced this year. And for coaching me on British slang, terms, and spelling. He's really great.

To Scott, my gay "husband" who has mentally scarred me with vivid, colourful detail of "what happens between two men in bed".

To Lyssa, Caycee, JaneLily, RogueMystic and Jessica, who amuse me on my myspace. You guys are great.

**And last but definitely not least, to all the reviews and readers of my stories.** You all get cookies for being patient with me and my random update issues. Your words make me smile on crappy days and keep me writing!

That's it I guess. That's the end of Somewhere In The Middle. But, it's not the end of the Sexy Adventures of Harry and Draco, our favorite little ship. I have one other fic I am working on – It's All About Choice – and a couple of one shots I have out there as well. And I'll keep writing. I hate/love Pentunia for roping me in as a fanfic writer instead of a fanfic reader.


End file.
